Legenda Sannin yang Baru: The Sequel
by Kawaguchi Ryuumei
Summary: CHAPTER 8 IS UP!/Bulan tampak redup ketika sang kunoichi menatapnya, malam ini berbeda dengan malam yang biasa ia lewati, sama seperti hatinya yang selalu meredup./"Aku harap aku tidak terlambat, Sasuke-kun."/"Sakura-chan!"./"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya,hah!"/ Chapter 1 diambil dari manga 635/ Warning inside/ Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Sequel of Legenda Sannin yang Baru © Uchiha Ryuu Aiko**

**Sasuke – Sakura**

**-Legenda Sannin yang Baru-**

"**The Sequel"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Warning (s): OOC, GAJE, Semi-canon._

_Genre (s): Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_Rated: T_

_Main Character: SasuSaku_

_._

_._

_._

The Sequel of Legenda Sannin yang Baru

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

_This is my present.._

_._

_._

_._

Perang yang dimulai karena keserakahan mereka yang ingin menguasai para bijuu telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Tidak perlu adanya deklarasi pengibaran bendera putih atapun kata-kata yang berisikan bahwa perang telah berakhir, melainkan dengan adanya pihak yang menang dan kalah sudah cukup untuk mewakili berakhirnya perang yang hampir menghancurkan sembilan puluh persen dunia ini. Yang tersisa dari perang itu hanyalah puing-puing bumi yang hancur, mayat yang tergeletak tak bernyawa dimana-mana, ratusan tubuh yang bangkit karena edo tensei yang sudah di segel, serta tubuh maha besar milik sang juubi yang hancur lebur masih setia ditemani oleh _amaterasu_.

Madara Uchiha serta Obito Uchiha, teman satu klan namun beda generasi dengannya yang memaparkan bahwa perang dimulai kini sudah hancur sampai ke akar-akarnya. Ia dibantai oleh sahabat lamanya yang juga hasil bangkitan dari edo tensei Orochimaru. Kelemahannya baru disadari Hashirama Senju ketika ia berhasil mencongkel rinnegan indah namun mematikan itu.

Beda Madara beda juga dengan Obito. Mantan murid hokage keempat ini menghembuskan nafas terakhir ketika Kakashi menusukkan tangan kanannya yang berselimutkan jurus raikiri tepat di dada kirinya serta melempar kunai yang langsung tertancap di sebelah mata kirinya yang berisikan rinnegan. Di akhir hayatnya Obito sempat berkata bahwa ia sangat senang memiliki teman seperti Kakashi dan itu membuat Kakashi mau tidak mau meneteskan air matanya. Meskipun ia telah menang atas Obito itu tidak lantas membuatnya senang. Karena keras kepalanya yang melebihi batu, Kakashi melakukan kamui lebih dari batasnya. Dan pada akhirnya ia sendiri yang sudah tidak tahan karena efek samping dari kamui itu pingsan persis di samping mayat Obito yang terlentang bersimbah darah.

Medan perang ini memang bukanlah ajang ujian chunnin, tapi dari masing-masing tim yang dari masih gennin sudah di bentuk kini mulai menampakkan kemampuan mereka yang sudah mapan. Terlebih untuk tim tujuh, delapan dan sepuluh.

Bicara soal tim tujuh, mari kita kembali kepada tiga orang pahlawan yang masih remaja tanggung itu. Disanalah mereka, tepatnya diatas kepala Gamakichi yang merupakan hewan panggilan Naruto. Gamakichi yang berusaha sekuat tenaga agar kuchiyose tidak hilang dikarenakan kondisi Naruto yang semakin lama semakin buruk bahkan bisa dikatakan diambang ajal. Sementara Aoda, kuchiyose milik Sasuke sudah menghilang sejak beberapa detik lalu karena cakra Sasuke yang sudah pada batasnya. Tinggallah Katsuyu yang masih setia menemani dan membantu Sakura untuk menyembuhkan para shinobi yang terluka.

Sakura Haruno, satu-satunya dari mereka bertiga yang masih memiliki cakra cukup itu menangis panik sejadi-jadinya. Padahal air mata itu sudah ia tampung dikantung air matanya agar tidak keluar namun tetap saja tidak bertahan lama. Pasalnya ia sungguh merasakan hawa tidak enak yang menjalar dari hati menuju otaknya tentang kondisi kedua sahabatnya itu. Meski ia tahu, manusia klan Uzumaki bernama Naruto itu memiliki tubuh yang sangat kuat dibandingkan manusia biasa pada umumnya, tetap saja ia merasa tidak tenang. Apalagi ucapan Naruto yang menyuruhnya untuk lebih dulu menyelamatkan Sasuke ketimbang dirinya. Seperti pasrah kalau dia akan cepat mati saja.

Kini Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke. Kesalahan fatal pemuda ini sehingga sesi pengobatan begitu rumit adalah karena ia terlalu sering menggunakan eternal mangekyou sharingan beserta jurus yang mendiaminya.

Lima menit pada awal memang cukup untuk membuat tubuh Sasuke yang dipenuhi luka cukup serius itu kembali pulih. Namun butuh waktu lima belas menit kemudian untuk membuatnya sadar dari pingsannya. Saat ia menunjukkan mata onyx kelamnya pada Sakura, ia tersenyum dengan sangaaaatttttt tipis. Sasuke merasakan kerinduan yang amat mendalam pada gadis musim semi itu. Betapa ia sering memimpikan gadis itu dalam tidurnya. Betapa hatinya sangat senang bahwa perasaan gadis itu terhadapnya tidak berubah.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia selipkan tangan kokohnya di sisi wajah Sakura.

"Tadaima," ucapnya parau. Sebuah kata yang ringan dan pasaran namun mampu membuat hati Sakura bergemuruh senang. Dengan linangan air mata bahagia Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat lalu memeluk pria itu dengan erat.

"Okaeri Sasuke-kun, Okaeri," jawabnya. Betapa bahagia dirinya mendapati sang pujaan hati memantapkan hati untuk pulang ke desa halamannya. Pelukan pertama mereka setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu dan menjadi musuh itu terasa begitu hangat di tubuh rapuh keduanya.

Meskipun tidak ada balasan pelukan dari Sasuke, setidaknya Sakura senang karena Sasuke tidak menolak saat dirinya dipeluk. Tapi hal itu tidak bertahan lama, karena setelah Sakura melepas pelukannya Sasuke kembali kealam bawah sadarnya dan sukses membuat Sakura panik bukan kepalang.

"Sakura-san, bisakah kalian turun dari kepalaku? Cakra Naruto sudah pada batasnya dan aku sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan kuchiyose lagi," ucap Gamakichi. Sakura langsung menuruti ucapan Gamakichi dan memerintahkan semua orang yang berada di kepala Gamakichi agar segera turun.

"Terima kasih, Gamakichi. Kau banyak membantu dalam perang ini," kata Sakura tulus.

"Sama-sama, Sakura-san. Aku harap kau dapat menyembuhkan si bodoh Naruto itu," ucapnya sebelum menghilang.

Anggukan kepala dirasa cukup untuk menjawab ucapan Gamakichi. Meski hatinya kurang yakin apakah Naruto bisa bertahan karena banyaknya sel yang hancur dalam tubuh Naruto.

Pandangannya dialihkan kembali pada Sasuke yang kini terbaring lemah tidak sadarkan diri. Keadaannya kembali memburuk. Dengan hati yang gamang Sakura mencoba kembali untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke.

"Kumohon bertahanlah, Sasuke-kun. Jangan kecewakan Naruto," rancaunya.

Dua puluh menit sudah Sakura melakukan sesi pengobatan pada Sasuke dan hasilnya mulai terlihat. Meski belum menampakkan onyxnya yang sangat mempesona kaum hawa dan membuat kaum adam naik pitam itu, namun dengan adanya pergerakan dada naik turun yang teratur membuat Sakura tersenyum lega. Kembali diperiksanya bagian tubuh Sasuke, barang kali masih ada yang belum sembuh dan ternyata sudah tidak ada. Memang bukan penyembuhan total, tapi setidaknya untuk saat ini cukuplah untuk membuat Sasuke lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto yang sedang diobati oleh Shizune dan seekor bagian dari Katsuyu. Karena dirasa keadaan Sasuke lebih baik, Sakura memutuskan untuk membantu Shizune menyembuhkan Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, Shizune-senpai?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Pasalnya keadaan Naruto saat ini sangat jauh dari kata 'baik'.

"Lukanya sangat parah, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak yakin apakah Naruto akan selamat. Jika saja Naruto-san tidak terlalu sering menggunakan rasenshuriken dan cakra kyuubi pasti ia akan lebih cepat sadar," ucap Shizune penuh sesal. Sakura menangis kembali. Jika medic-nin terbaik kedua di dunia shinobi selain Tsunade mengatakan seperti itu, apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mempertahankan Naruto. Mungkin kata nekat adalah salah satu cara yang akan digunakan Sakura untuk menyelamatkan sahabat prianya yang selama ini sudah terlalu berjasa untuk dirinya maupun untuk desa.

Naruto tidak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh luka dimana-mana. Sel-selnya banyak yang rusak dikarenakan Naruto terlampau sering menggunakan rasengan shuriken. Padahal dirinya sudah diperingatkan ribuan kali oleh Tsunade agar jangan terlalu sering menggunakan rasengan shuriken itu. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika ia langsung mengindahkan larangan hokage itu. Jadilah sekarang, tidak sadarkan diri yang sukses membuat semua orang yang ada disana teramat sangat khawatir terutama yondaime hokage edo tensei.

Rasa bangga memang menyelimuti dirinya sebagai seorang ayah yang melihat anaknya menjadi seorang pahlawan untuk dunia shinobi ini. Namun disaat yang bersamaan rasa sedih juga turut mendominasi hatinya. Yang ditakutkan mantan hokage ini adalah jika anak semata wayangnya itu pergi menyusul dirinya dan Kushina di tempat peristirahatan terakhir. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin berkumpul dengan keluarga kecilnya, melainkan ia menginginkan jika Naruto setidaknya merasakan secipratan kebahagiaan yang selama ini diidamkannya.

"Biar aku yang menyembuhkan Naruto," kata Sakura pada Shizune.

Shizune menatap ragu pada Sakura karena ia tahu bahwa cakra murni Sakura hampir habis karena menyembuhkan Sasuke tadi. Shizune juga sebenarnya ragu dengan pengobatan ini karena memang kondisi Naruto yang boleh dikatakan koma. Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba siapa tahu berhasil, batin Shizune.

.

"Tidak dalam bentuk yang bagus, Tsunade," ujar seorang manusia setengah reptil yang baru saja datang ketempat lima kage yang sedang sekarat. Dilihatnya kawan lama yang bagian tubuhnya putus sedang disembuhkan oleh Katsuyu. Empat kage yang lainnya tertutup oleh empat bagian tubuh Katsuyu yang berukuran sedang. Yang paling besar memperhatikan dan mempertahankan kuchiyose agar tidak hilang.

"Ugh, itu siput yang sangat besar," Ujar Suigetsu. "Bayangkan berapa banyak garam yang kita perlukan untuk mengalahkannya," lanjutnya sambil menatap ngeri pada Katsuyu si siput tanpa cangkang yang maha besar.

"Itu hanya bagian dari Katsuyu, dia dikirim dari hutan Shikkotsu. Itu masih terbilang kecil," ujar manusia setengah reptil yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Orochimaru.

"Heehh," kaget Suigetsu.

"Kita harusnya memikirkan hokage kelima, bukannya siput itu! Kau tidak harus mendengarkannya, Orochimaru-sama, kita jalankan saja rencana kita," kata satu-satunya gadis berambut merah dari klan Uzumaki yaitu Karin.

"Apa kau marah karena kami membawamu jauh dari Sasuke-kun?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Be- tidak mungkin. Ayo kita pergi Suigetsu bodoh!"

"Kenapa kau marah padaku? Siapapun pasti ingin menaburkan garam pada siput," geram Suigetsu sambil menggesekkan telunjuk dan jempolnya seolah sedang menabur garam dengan mimik kesal. Orochimaru tidak mengindahkan pertengkaran dua orang aneh itu, segera ia melompat menuju Tsunade.

"Pertama Tsunade, ayo pergi," titahnya.

"Tsunade-sama!" pekik Katsuyu saat melihat Orochimaru menghampiri mereka. Tentu Katsuyu tahu siapa Orochimaru. Menjadi hewan panggilan milik Tsunade sudah pasti pula ia mengenal siapa saja yang pernah berurusan dengan tuannya.

"Uh.. apakah hokage kelima itu seorang nenek-nenek?" tanya Karin.

Karena Tsunade sudah mengaktifkan byakugou pada saat bertarung, jadilah ia pada saat segel itu hilang ke wujud aslinya yang berkeriput.

"Ugh, jadi dia bukan hanya punya torso yang panjang," kata Suigetsu saat melihat puluhan bagian kecil Katsuyu mengerubungi bagian perut dan pinggang Tsunade untuk menyambungkan bagian yang putus itu.

"..Orochimaru..?" ucap Tsunade parau dengan suara khas nenek-nenek.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu memaksakannya, Tsunade," ujar Orochimaru.

Katsuyu yang terlampau waspada pada Orochimaru mengambil sikap untuk menyemburkan cairan asamnya yang sangat berbahaya itu. Namun sebelum melakukannya, Orochimaru lebih dulu mengatakan maksudnya mendatangi tempat itu.

"Katsuyu, aku datang kemari untuk merawat hokage kelima. Aku bukan musuh," kata Orochimaru meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk mempercayaimu ! Kau seharusnya sudah mati !"

"Jika kau melihatku melakukan hal yang mencurigakan, kau bebas membunuhku dengan menyemburkan cairan asammu,"

"..."

"Uhk..uhk.." Suara batuk Tsunade menandakan bahwa gadis tua itu secepatnya memerlukan pertolongan, dengan setengah hati akhirnya Katsuyu mempercayakan kesembuhan Tsunade ditangannya.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu," ucap Katsuyu.

"Kau lebih pengertian dibandingkan Manda," memang benar. Manda yang adalah kuchiyose milik Orochimaru itu keras kepala. Dia sangat sulit untuk percaya pada seseorang yang dikenalnya apalagi jika ia mengetahui bahwa orang itu dulunya adalah musuh.

"Kalau begitu pertama-tama.." Orochimaru menghentikan ucapannya lalu memandang sekeliling."Dimana kage yang lain?"

"Mereka sedang disembuhkan dalam pecahan tubuhku. Mereka terluka sangat parah," jawab salah satu bagian tubuh Katsuyu yang didalamnya terdapat seorang kage. Tiga bagian tubuh yang lainnya berjejer melakukan pengobatan pada tiga kage yang berada pada tubuhnya.

"Katsuyu.. bagaiman proses penyembuhan bisa lambat sekali padahal kau ada disini?"

"Aku hanya bisa menggunakan kekuatanku berdasarkan byakugaou milik Tsunade-sama. Tsunade-sama sangat lemah sekarang. Jadi aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku sepenuhnya,"

"Jadi begitu cara kerjanya. Ya seingatku aku tidak pernah melihat Tsunade melemah. Aku rasa itu masuk akal," tukas Orochimaru.

"Aku berusaha agar kuchiyose tidak menghilang dan juga fokus untuk penyembuhan dalam waktu yang sama jadi aku tidak bisa menyatukan tubuh Tsunade-sama dengan benar,"

Orochimaru tampak berfikir sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suigetsu dan Karin.

"Suigetsu.. ambil bagian bawah tubh Tsunade dan sambungkan kebagian tubuhnya yang lain,"

"Ehhh? Aku lebih suka memisahkan sesuatu!"tolak Suigetsu. Namun begitu melihat tatapan Orochimaru yang mengerikan mau tidak mau Suigetsu melakukannya juga.

"Ugh, siput-siput ini semuanya menggeliat-menggeliat dan berlendir. Ini menjijikkan," ujar Suigetsu pasrah.

"Menurutku kau juga sama. Mengingat bahwa kau berbentuk manusia, kau lebih menjijikkan dan juga aneh!" seru Karin.

"Karin, biarkan dia menggigitmu agar dia bisa menyembuhkan," perintah Orochimaru seakan tidak peduli dengan dua makhluk aneh itu yang sedang bertengkar.

"EEHHHH? Aku tidak mau digigit seseorang selain Sasuke.."

"Ah! Kau baru saja mengaku kalau kau menyukai Sasuke," ejek Suigetsu sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya pada Karin.

"T-TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU MENYUKAI SI SIALAN SASUKE ITU! DIA BAHKAN MENCOBA MEMBUNUHKU.. MENYENANGKAN SEKALI RASANYA!" teriak Karin tidak terima.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" heran Suigetsu."Huh.. lagipula kau juga sudah dipenuhi bekas gigitan sebelum kau digigit olehnya," lanjutnya sambil berkacak pinggang dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Diam kau! Sekarang aku hanya untuknya!"

"Berhentilah membantah. Dasar pembuat gigi palsu. Lagipula bagaimana caa badanmu bekerja? Kau bahkan lebih aneh dariku,"

"Apa kau bilang?" Karin mengepalkan tangannya bersiap untuk meniju manusia air itu. Orochimaru yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara dan sukses membuat Karin dan Suigetsu bergidik ngeri.

"Kalian berdua cepatlah," ujarnya datar. Ia mengeluarkan lidah panjangnya dan memanjangkan lehernya. "Kalian berdua aneh, berhentilah bertengkar. Jika kalian tidak berhenti aku akan mengikat kalian dengan ularku, masuk melalui mulutmu dan masuk kedalam badanmu,"

'Kaulah yang paling aneh sekali, Orochimaru,' batin Karin ngeri melihat leher dan lidah Orochimaru yang memanjang.

'Tubuh dan jiwamu, keduanya sangatlah tidak wajar' batin Suigetsu sweatdrop.

Tak lama kemudian Karin dan Sugetsu menjalankan perintah Orochimaru. Tsunade langsung mengigit tangan kanan Karin. Kulitnya yang tadinya keriput sekarang kembali muda seperti semula. Segel byakugou yang tercetak didahinya kembali muncul.

'Kalau dia menyerap semuanya aku akan melemah,' batin Karin sedikit panik.

Dirasa cukup, Tsunade melepaskan gigitannya pada tangan Karin. Sekarang keadaannya sudah pulih dan langsung duduk.

"Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku, Tsunade," ucap Orochimaru.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini setelah berkhianat pada desa?" tanya Tsunade.

"Sekarang aku menemukan hobi lain. Dulu aku ingin menjadi angin yang menggerakkan kincir tapi kali ini aku sadar kalau ternyata lebih menyenangkan menunggu angin lain berhembus. Aku tidak ingin disegel sebelum merasakan angin itu," jawabnya. Lalu Orochimaru teringat akan Sasuke yang selalu mencari jati dirinya.

"Yang kau katakan tidak masuk akal seperti biasa," balas Tsunade. "Tapi.. aku rasa kau sudah berubah,"

"Semua orang bisa berubah. Kalau tidak.. mereka mati sebelum bisa berubah. 'Dia' mati seperti dirinya yang dulu," Tsunade tau siapa 'dia' yang Orochimaru maksud. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sannin seperti mereka, Jiraiya.

"Orochimaru.. jika kau berubah lebih awal, Jiraiya mungkin masih hidup sekarang,"

"Kalau begitu, "dia" mungkin sudah berubah,"

"..."

"Sannin seperti kita, semua hal tidak selalu berjalan seperti yang kita inginkan," tukas Orochimaru. "Kita tidak bisa menjadi solid selamanya. Sesuatu biasanya berubah,"

'Mungkin itu kenapa aku ingin melihat kemana Sasuke akan pergi. Menunggu dengan sabar sampai anginnya berhembus,' pikir Orochimaru.

"Oh, terima kasih karena telah menyembuhkanku. Jadi kau tahu tentang perang?"

"Tentu saja. Itulah kenapa aku bekerja sama...**denganmu**,"

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa ke medan perang?" tanya Tsunade sambil berdiri.

"Kalau begitu kami akan pergi. Kau hanya harus fokus pada penyembuhan para kage,"

.

.

.

Sakura kini tersenyum lega karena telah berhasil menyembuhkan Sasuke dan Naruto. Biarpun pada awalnya ia kesulitan saat mengobati Nauto yang teramat sangat parah ketimbang Sasuke. Akhirnya ia dapat berdiri dengan kokoh diantara dua temannya yang dulu selalu berusaha melindungi dirinya dibalik punggung kokoh mereka. Air mata bahagia terjun dengan bebas dari matanya.

'Kami-sama, terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan dua orang terpenting dalam hidupku,' ucapnya dalam hati sambil menyeka air mata. Dipandanginya wajah lelah dan tubuh kekar kedua sahabatnya yang sekarang masih berlayar di pulau mimpi. Betapa sayangnya gadis ini pada dua orang pemuda yang sekarang sedang dalam bawah sadarnya. Apapun rela dia berikan untuk mereka. Ya, apapun itu meski nyawa sekalipun.

Sai yang melihat Sakura menangis menghampiri Sakura. Seakan mengerti perasaan gadis yang selama beberapa tahun ini menjadi teman satu tim nya di tim tujuh. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal dipikiran mantan Anbu Ne itu tentang Sasuke dan ia merasa harus menanyakannya pada Sakura.

"Sakura, boleh aku bertanya?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya menatap Sai dengan pandangan iya-mau-bertanya-apa. Seakan mengerti arti tatapan Sakura, Sai melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Karena aku tidak mengenalnya dengan baik, aku bisa menilainya secara objektif," ucapnya. "Aku belum bisa mempercayainya sebagai teman. Bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya tentangnya, Sakura?"

"..." Sakura lagi-lagi diam. Namun diamnya dia kali ini memiliki alasan. Entah kenapa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sai begitu mengusik pikirannya. Jika dipikir-pikir, dirinya pun belum terlalu mengenal pemuda yang telah sejak lama mengisi relung hatinya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa.. aku senang Sasuke-kun kembali," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto dan Sasuke. "Aku senang dia bisa kembali dan aku mempercayainya,"

Sungguh, perkataan itu memang tulus dari lubuk hati Sakura yang paling dalam. Tapi Sai mengetahui adanya satu ekspresi kebohongan dari wajah cantik itu karena dulupun ia pernah memasang ekspresi itu. Bahkan bisa dibilang bahwa Sai itu adalah senior sekaligus master dalam hal bohong membohong ekspresi.

'Kata-katamu memang tulus. Tapi... aku tahu kalau senyumanmu itu palsu,' batin Sai.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Hoahaha gomen ne karena baru apdet sequel ini. Makasih buat para senpai yang udah reviuw di fic Legenda Sannin yang Baru. Di chapter ini cuman difokusin sama peristiwa setelah perang selesai. Buat Sakura dan Sasuke mungkin ada di chapter 2 atau 3. Kalo Naruto sama Hinata ada sequelnya sendiri nanti.

Yosh, segitu aja bacotan saya semoga kalian suke dan maaf kalo masih ada typo di fic ini. Jujur saya juga manusia biasa yang otak dalam menulis sangat dibawah standar.

~Reviuwnya jangan lupa yaa minna~


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh, sesuai janji saya, saya akan update kilat. Kan udah liburan jadi sebisa mungkin saya apdet kilat. Sebelumnya makasih buat yang udah reviuw, follow and fav fic saya ini. Tindakkan kalian itu sangat tepat untuk membangkitkan masa muda saya hahahah. Bales reviuw dulu deh.

**Tohko ohmiya: **hihi saya udah bales reviuw di pm yah jadi ga banyak kata buat bales disini :D

**Hanazono yuri:** yosh, saya tepatin janji saya buat apdet kilat, silahkan baca deh. Reviuwnya jangan lupa ne ?

**Tun'z:** hontou ni arigato. Pemaksaannya berhasil loh heheh.

**De inn: **iyaaa ini banyak yang minta sequelnya jadi saya bikin deh.

**Mitsuka sakurai:** kyaaa makasih deh hehe. Iya, gaenak kalo naruhina digabung di fic ini. Saya juga bingung nantinya sama karakter itu. Hoahahaha.

**Alifia cherry blossom:** yosh, arigatou ne.

**Sasa hime: **hoho arigato ne. Makasih udah reviuw

Yap segitu dulu bales reviuwnya. Makasih yang luangin waktunya buat RnR fic ini. Happy reading ne. Moga aja chap 2 ini ga mengecewakan.

* * *

**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Sequel of Legenda Sannin yang Baru **© **Uchiha Ryuu Aiko**

**Sasuke – Sakura**

**-Legenda Sannin yang Baru-**

"**The Sequel"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Warning (s): GAJE, OOC, Semi-Canon, Hancur lebur bak perang dunia shinobi keempat._

_Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort_

_Rated: T_

_Main Character: SasuSaku_

_._

_._

_._

The Sequel of Legenda Sannin yang Baru

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

_This is my present_

_._

_._

_._

TAP.. TAP.. TAP..

Suara tapakan kaki yang mendarat tidak terlalu jelas terdengar. Orochimaru, Karin dan Suigetsu kini sudah sampai di medan perang. Mereka heran mengapa tempat ini menjadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya bahkan tidak ada lagi para shinobi yang mengeluarkan jurus andalan mereka. Yang ada hanyalah suara hiruk pikuk manusia yang sibuk menangis dan membenahi diri. Pandangan mereka terhenti saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang terbaring lemah di dekat Sakura yang sedang berbincang dengan Sai.

"Ugh, lagi-lagi siput itu. Kenapa banyak sekali siput yang bergeliat disekitar sini sih. Berapa banyak garam yang harus aku sebarkan?" celetuk Suigetsu sambil menatap jijik pada pecahan tubuh Katsuyu yang tersebar dimana-mana.

"Dan berapa banyak minyak panas yang harus aku siram kepadamu agar kau hancur dan tidak bisa menyatu lagi? Dasar aneh," balas Karin ketus sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot namun tidak digubris oleh Suigetsu.

Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan Sai yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu serius.

"Apa perang telah selesai?" tanya Orochimaru pada Sakura. Sakura dan Sai yang merasa di tanya langsung menoleh pada sumber suara dan betapa kaget dirinya mendapati Orochimaru beserta anak buahnya berdiri menjulang dihadapannya. Dengan sigap Sakura dan Sai langsung menghampiri tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke untuk melindungi keduanya dari Orochimaru.

"Heehh, kau tidak perlu setegang itu. Kami dipihak kalian kok!" ujar Suigetsu.

"Aaaa, Sasuke-kun terluka! Aku harus membantunya," teriak Karin histeris membuat Sakura mengernyit tidak suka.

"Ah, kau benar-benar menyukainya kan? Mengaku saja !" ejek Suigetsu pada Karin sambil menunjukkan telunjuknya. Nampaknya perang dunia kelima akan segera terjadi jika dua makhluk beda gender itu tetap bersikeras melemparkan argumen masing-masing.

"Tenanglah, kami dipihak kalian," kata Orochimaru yang lagi-lagi tidak memperdulikan Karin dan Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk mempercayaimu!" geram Sakura. Ah seperti deja vu saat ujian chunnin di hutan terlarang saja.

"Kau murid Tsunade bukan? Kau bisa membunuhku dengan bebas dengan tinjumu jika aku melakukan hal yang mencurigakan,"

Sakura ragu akan perkataan Orochimaru. Tapi melihat kedua mata ular manusia reptil itu yang terlihat yakin akhirnya Sakura setengah hati percaya padanya.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu," Sakura diam sejenak sambil memperhatikan Orochimaru yang kalem lalu Karin dan Suigetsu yang masih asik dengan perang mulut mereka. "Apa tujuanmu?" lanjutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu perang ini. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah terlambat,"

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Semua telah berakhir,"

"Sou ka," tatapan ular itu beralih pada Sasuke yang masih pingsan. Sakura yang bingung dengan tatapan Orochimaru langsung mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Kau tidak berambisi untuk mengambil tubuhnya lagi kan?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

"Tidak, sudah kubilang aku ini dipihak kalian. Apa kau kurang percaya?"

"Ya. Sejujurnya aku kurang bisa mempercayai ucapanmu. Bagaimanapun juga dulu kau pernah berusaha untuk menghancurkan desa," balasnya sinis.

"Terserah padamu. Niat baikku menolong kalian dalam perang ini,"

Sai yang dari tadi diam hanya memandang datar pada orang-orang di hadapannya. Karena dirasa tidak ada keperluan lagi ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sakura, aku rasa aku harus pergi. Masih banyak yang memerlukan pertolongan,"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih karena mau menemaniku Sai," sahutnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Melihat senyuman manis yang tulus di wajah Sakura membuat sesuatu yang aneh bergejolak dalam diri Sai. Baru pertama kali ia merasakan sesuatu tentang perasaan yang hinggap dihatinya. Melihat senyum Sakura yang manis dan tulus itu membuat Sai tanpa sadar mengeluarkan semburat merah di wajahnya yang pucat.

"Err, Sai? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Sakura sambil mengernyitkan alis.

"Mungkin dia menyukaimu," celetuk Suigetsu. Nampaknya manusia air ini harus belajar untuk menjaga bicaranya.

"A-ah tidak. Mungkin karena disini panas. Baiklah aku pergi dulu Sakura. Jaa ne," Sai buru-buru pergi karena takut wajah merahnya malah membuat orang yang ada di tempat itu curiga. Yah sebelum dia pergi pun semua yang berada disana sudah menaruh curiga, kecuali Orochimaru tentunya. Bukankah hal yang lumayan tabu jika seorang mantan ANBU ROOT macam Sai mempunyai ekspresi wajah merona seperti itu setelah melihat seorang gadis yang tersenyum?

'Panas? Ini kan malam? Lagipula ini malam yang dingin,' batin Sakura heran.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Orochimaru. Seketika wajah Sakura yang tadinya bingung karena tingkah Sai menjadi murung membuat Orochimaru, Karin dan Suigetsu heran.

Cukup lama Sakura diam untuk menjawab. Dan akhirnya ia menjawab dengan jujur perihal keadaan Sasuke.

"Jika kau bertanya soal tubuhnya, tubuh Sasuke sudah jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Tapi jika kau bertanya tentang matanya.." ucapan Sakura berhenti. Matanya berkaca-kaca, bibir dan bahunya pun sudah bergetar menahan tangis.

"Hey, kalau bicara itu jangan setengah-setengah! Jangan membuat kami penasaran!" seru Karin.

"Kau ini berisik sekali sih! Kau bilang kau tidak menyukainya, tapi ucapan dan tingkah lakumu itu malah sebaliknya. Dasar gadis aneh," cibir Suigetsu.

Terjadilah perang mulut yang kembali dimulai oleh celetukan Suigetsu. Sakura yang tadinya hendak menangis dramatis menjadi kesal sendiri dengan pelipis kanan yang berkedut menahan marah.

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM? JANGAN SAMPAI AKU MEMBUNUH KALIAN DENGAN TINJUKU!" teriak Sakura marah sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang siap untuk di daratkan pada dua makhluk aneh di depannya membuat orang-orang yang ada disana terlonjak kaget, kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih pingsan dan Orochimaru yang memang mengetahui bahwa reaksi Sakura akan seperti itu.

Krik..krik..krik.

Suasana menjadi sunyi setelah Sakura dengan ganasnya mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya. Suigetsu dan Karin yang adu mulut menjadi ciut seketika melihat wajah garang Sakura.

'Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Tsunade,' batin Orochimaru. "Jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Matanya.. hampir mengalami kebutaan. Karena dia terlalu sering memakai sharingannya. Kemungkinan delapan puluh persen buta," lanjut Sakura. matanya menatap sendu pada wajah polos Sasuke. Inginnya Sakura menangis lagi, tapi diurungkannya karena di tempat ini bukan hanya ada dirinya seorang dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, tapi masih ada Orochimaru, Karin dan Suigetsu yang masih mengkeret karena amukan Sakura tadi.

"Sudah kuduga. Pasti lama kelamaan mata itu akan membuat masalah pada tubuhnya sendiri," tukas Orochimaru.

"Jadi, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan kembali ke desa? Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau kau akan langsung diterima begitu saja oleh Konoha. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke-kun," tanya Sakura. Nampaknya calon master ninja medis kita ini sudah mulai mempercayai Orochimaru.

"Ya," jawabnya. "Aku akan menerima semua konsekuensinya,"

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah selesainya perang, belum cukup untuk membersihkan bumi dari puing-puing tanah atau bangunan yang sudah hancur lebur. Konoha misalnya. Memang kerusakan yang diakibatkan dari perang dunia shinobi keempat ini tidak terlalu parah karena perang itu berada jauh dari Konoha. Namun tetap saja efek dari perang itu sampai juga ke Konoha. Apalagi desa ini yang paling banyak menyalurkan ninja-ninja terbaiknya ke medan perang. Jadilah banyak yang gugur dan sedikit yang membantu untuk membangun desa ini kembali. Hanya warga sipil yang mendominasi pembangunan desa terbesar di negara api ini.

Banyaknya para ninja kelas atas yang gugur membuat Konoha semakin berduka. Seperti kematian si jenius dari klan Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga. Kematiannya sangat menguras hati dan pikiran dari klannya maupun warga desa. Pemuda mantan calon pemimpin klan Hyuuga yang terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya dan kecerdasan otaknya itu mati saat melindungi Hinata dan Naruto membuat dua sejoli itu diundung rasa sedih, marah, kagum dan sebagainya. Sama seperti shinobi Konoha yang lain. Mereka mati dengan terhormat dan kini mayat-mayat mereka yang gugur dalam perang masih di kremasi dan akan dimakamkan besok lalu upacaranya akan dilakukan sebelum acara pemakaman. Sedangkan monumen untuk mereka yang gugur akan dibangun sehari setelah upacara pemakaman dengan berlapiskan emas.

Seperti halnya desa Konoha yang belum kembali pulih, Sakura pun sama hancurnya saat ini. Bukan kehancuran fisik yang ia alami, melainkan kehancuran hati. Bagaimana tidak? Sahabatnya yang sama-sama membunuh juubi dalam perang sampai sekarang belum sadarkan diri. Belum lagi keadaan gurunya, Kakashi yang sama kritisnya dengan mereka membuat rasa khawatirnya semakin menjadi. Tsunade yang ia harapkan untuk membantu masih sibuk mengurusi para kage yang masih dirawat di Konoha dan menandatangani ini itu.

Memang sudah keputusan Tsunade agar para kage tetap tinggal di Konoha untuk sementara waktu karena luka mereka yang belum sembuh benar dan itu tidak bisa di ganggu gugat. Lagipula, pengobatan di Konoha jauh lebih maju dari pada desa lain. Para warga desa yang dipimpin oleh empat kage itu pun tidak merasa keberatan. Justru mereka senang karena para kage mendapatkan pengobatan langsung dari master medis yang namanya sudah menjulang tinggi di dunia shinobi agar pada saat mereka bertugas nanti tidak ada kendala kesehatan.

Hari ini Sakura memutuskan untuk ke rumah sakit Konoha untuk menjenguk Naruto dan Sasuke. Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, ia tidak langsung menuju kamar Sasuke maupun Naruto. Ia lebih dulu menuju taman rumah sakit yang berada di belakang untuk menata hatinya. Sebuah taman yang lumayan luas dengan sebuah bangku panjang berwarna putih. Terdapat beberapa pohon besar yang terlihat sangat rindang dan air mancur buatan.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman itu. Menatap hampa burung-burung yang tengah mandi di air mancur buatan atau sekedar mencari makanan di rerumputan hijau itu. Tanpa disadarinya setetes liquid bening jatuh dari sudut matanya. Lagi-lagi dia menangis. Ya mungkin hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menenangkan hatinya saat ini. Sampai sebuah ingatan tentang Naruto dan Sasuke kembali melintas dipikirannya.

"_Sakura-chan, aku akan membawa Sasuke kembali ke desa. Itu janjiku seumur hidup!"_

"_Aku akan menjadi hokage!"_

"_Ingatlah janjimu padaku untuk lebih dulu menyelamatkan Sasuke, Sakura-chan. Aku dari klan Uzumaki, penyembuhanku lebih cepat dari pada Sasuke,"_

"_Sakura... Terima kasih,"_

"_Tadaima,"_

"_Okaeri, Sasuke-kun, Okaeri,"_

Sekelebat memori itu hadir kembali dan membuat Sakura masuk kedalam dunia masa lalu yang penuh dengan kepahitan. Memaksanya untuk terus menggali, mencari, menelusuri lebih dalam kenangan yang sama sekali tidak ada manisnya itu. Sampai sebuah suara bariton yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Kau menangis?" tanya seorang pria di belakang Sakura. Sakura yang merasa ditanya lebih dulu menyeka air mata lalu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang bertanya padanya.

"Gaara-sama? Apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

Gaara tidak langsung menjawab. Ia malah menatap lekat-lekat kunoichi cantik nan berbakat ini. Sedangkan Sakura yang ditatap mulai tenggelam pada tenangnya mata jade yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

_Tidak, ini salah._

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dan kembali ke alam sadarnya. Dengan sopan ia mempersilahkan kazekage muda itu untuk duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Cukup lama mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya suara bariton Gaara kembali terdengar.

"Ingin menjenguk Naruto dan Sasuke?" tanyanya tanpa menolehkan kepala.

"Ya," jawab Sakura sekenanya. "Gaara-sama sendiri sedang apa? Bukankah Anda masih dalam tahap pengobatan?" tanya Sakura dengan gaya bicara formal. Meskipun mereka seangkatan, karena posisi Gaara yang menjabat sebagai Kazekage membuatnya harus sedikit lebih hormat.

"Hn," sahutnya ambigu.

"Anda harus banyak istirahat, Gaara-sama. Tsunade-shishou pasti akan mengamuk dan menghancurkan Konoha bila pasien kehormatannya berkeliaran tanpa izin," lanjutnya sambil terkekeh ringan. Gaara tidak menjawab malah menoleh sebentar pada Sakura lalu kembali menatap hampa pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Dua hari lagi aku akan kembali ke desa," tutur Gaara tanpa ditanya membuat Sakura menoleh.

"Benarkah? Bukankah anda masih harus tinggal disini untuk lima hari kedepan?"

"Aku tidak bisa terlalu lama meninggalkan desa,"

Sakura hanya ber'oh'ria mendengar jawaban datar dari pemimpin Suna itu. Dipandanginya wajah tampan bak dewa milik Gaara yang entah mengapa membuat darahnya berdesir. Rambutnya yang merah memanjang dan berantakan membuat karismanya menguar sangat kuat. Wajah yang tirus dengan kulit putih bersih. Mata dengan lingkaran hitamnya membuat mata itu semakin terlihat tajam. Kalau saja mata itu adalah pisau, sudah pasti siapapun yang di tatap dengan mata itu langsung mati ditempat, mungkin bia lebih mematikan dari sharingan dan rinnegan. Jika boleh Sakura membandingkan, Gaara bisa disetarakan dengan Sasuke ataupun Neji dalam segi sifat, otak dan tentu saja ketampanannya. Bahkan bisa dibilang karisma Gaara melebihi Sasuke dan Neji. Sungguh, pesonanya sangat kuat.

"Naruto sudah sadar," ucap Gaara membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. "Tapi hanya untuk beberapa detik,"

"Syukurlah, terima kasih Kami-sama" ucap Sakura haru. "Tapi apa maksudnya hanya beberapa detik?"

"Entah," sahut Gaara. "godaime hokage bilang itu hanya gerakan reflek dari bawah sadar Naruto,"

Mendengar berita itu terang saja Sakura bahagia bukan main. Air mata jatuh lagi dari kedua matanya, namun kali ini bukanlah air mata kesedihan melainkan air mata bahagia. Meskipun Naruto hanya sadar untuk beberapa detik, setidaknya ada perubahan yang berarti dari sahabat berisiknya itu.

Tanpa disadari Sakura, Gaara menoleh dan memandangnya dengan pandangan yang lagi-lagi sulit diartikan. Melihat Sakura yang tersenyum manis dalam tangisnya entah kenapa membuat sesuatu bergejolak di dalam perutnya. Seperti ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, Gaara-sama. Terima kasih atas beritanya," pamit Sakura dengan senyum sangat manis sambil berdiri lalu berojigi.

"Hn,"

Tinggallah kage termuda dalam sejarah itu sendirian di kursi taman. Dengan tangan yang bersidekap, sebuah senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya. Percakapan singkat dengan Sakura membuat hatinya senang. Gadis itu.. entah sejak kapan melelehkan hatinya yang beku.

.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Pintu sebuah kamar dirumah sakit Konoha terbuka. Menampakkan sebuah kamar bernuansa putih dan berbau anyir obat yang cukup luas dengan seorang penghuni berambut blonde yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Sakura memasuki ruangan itu setelah menutup pintu dengan pelan, takut membangunkan Naruto dari istirahat panjangnya. Dihampirinya tubuh kekar namun ringkih itu. Memandangnya penuh kasih. Rasa bahagia menjalar di hatinya saat mendengar berita bahwa Naruto sudah sadar. Tapi sayang, hal itu tidak dapat Sakura lihat. Yah, memang hari ini Sakura tidak ada tugas dirumah sakit. Jadi waktunya ia untuk merawat atau sekedar menjenguk Naruto dan Sasuke tidak bisa ditentukan.

"Syukurlah kau sudah lebih baik," ucapnya pelan sambil mengelus rambut Naruto. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun? Apakah dia sudah sadar?"

Ah, Saking bahagianya mendengar Naruto sudah sadar, Sakura lupa dengan keadaan pemuda buron dari klan Uchiha itu.

"Aku bangga padamu Naruto, sangat bangga," bisiknya parau. "Bisa membawa kedamaian di dunia ini dan juga bisa membawa Sasuke-kun kembali,"

Sakura tahu, jika orang dalam keadaan koma, meskipun tidak sadar, orang itu masih bisa mendengar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Jadi Sakura terus berceloteh tanpa lelah seakan Naruto akan sadar dan membalas semua perkataannya.

Tidak ada pergerakan yang pasti dari Naruto. Hanya pergerakan dada yang naik turun saja yang menandakan bahwa manusia ini masih pada wadahnya. Masih tetap menyembunyikan _blue saphire_ seindah langit musim semi itu dibalik kelopak matanya.

"Kau tahu? Selama ini aku sangat egois. Memanfaatkan perasaanmu yang menyukaiku untuk membawa Sasuke-kun kembali. Tapi sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku salah. Maafkan aku Naruto,"

"Dan terima kasih kau telah membawa Sasuke-kun kembali dengan caramu sendiri," lanjutnya menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu, besok aku akan kembali lagi," baru saja Sakura hendak pergi sebelum gerakan lemah membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

Kali ini sebuah balasan singkat yang lemah tercipta dari gerakan lemah Naruto. Seakan pemuda itu tidak ingin Sakura melepas tautan tangannya. Melihat hal itu mau tidak mau Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Aku harus pergi menjenguk Sasuke-kun. Besok aku akan kesini lagi untuk menjenguk kalian,"

Dengan ragu, perlahan Sakura dekatkan wajahnya kewajah Naruto. Dikecupnya kening pria itu. Sebentar. Hanya sebentar. Yang penting rasa sayang dan perhatiannya sebagai seorang sahabat tersampaikan.

"Jaa ne,"

.

Setelah keluar dari kamar Naruto, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya pada kamar sebelahnya. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke? Namun kamar ini berbeda dengan kamar Naruto. Di depan pintu itu dijaga oleh dua orang Anbu di masing-masing sisinya.

"Ada keperluan apa?" tanya seorang Anbu. Meskipun Sakura adalah pekerja medis di rumah sakit ini, tapi karena ia sedang tidak ada tugas, para Anbu ini harus tetap menanyakan keperluan Sakura datang ke kamar Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin menjenguknya,"

"Baiklah, waktumu lima menit," Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

CKLEK

Sakura lantas melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Sasuke, walaupun ia tahu Sasuke tidak akan sadar dari pingsannya hanya dengan langkah kaki yang bergesekan dengan lantai.

Tubuh Sasuke tidak terlalu banyak diperban seperti Naruto. Hanya saja, mata onyx mempesona khas Uchihanya lah yang terbalut perban yang lumayan tebal.

Senyum miris tercipta dibibir tipis nan ranum milik gadis musim semi ini. Pujaan hatinya, Uchiha Sasuke kini terbaring dengan kondisi mata yang hampir buta.

Sakura mengambil bangku lalu duduk disamping ranjang Sasuke. Menggenggam tangan besar itu dengan perlahan dan mengeluskan jempolnya pada punggung tangan yang dingin itu.

"Aku senang kau bisa kembali ke desa. Aku harap kau bisa memulainya kembali dari awal dengan hati yang ikhlas,"

Sejenak Sakura diam, memang jika ia dihadapkan dengan Sasuke ia akan menjadi kaku. Padahal saat ini Kondisi Sasuke tidaklah dalam keadaan sadar. Apalagi jika Sasuke sadar. Mungkin jantungnya akan langsung copot dan keluar dari mulutnya –oke itu terlalu berlebihan– tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? Apakah kita bisa memulai semua dari awal?"

belum sempat Sakura bertanya lagi, perkataannya berhenti saat endengar suara pintu terbuka dan menyembullah kepala seorang Anbu dari sana.

"Maaf waktu anda sudah habis, Sakura-san,"

"Ah, gomenne," Sakura lantas memandang Sasuke sendu. "Maaf Sasuke-kun, waktuku menjengukmu sudah habis. Tapi aku berjanji akan kembali besok untuk menjengukmu,"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Padahal Sakura berharap Sasuke bereaksi sedikit seperti Naruto.

Sebelum meninggalkan kamar Sasuke, Sakura menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup singkat dahi Sasuke seperti yang dilakukannya pada Naruto.

"Cepatlah sadar," bisiknya tepat ditelinga Sasuke. "Kami menunggumu,"

Ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu lalu berhenti dan berbalik memandang Sasuke. Puas dengan pandangannya, Sakura kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa tahu bahwa ada sedikit pergerakan dari jemari kurus yang tadi di genggamnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Apalagi ini? Sumpah chap ini ancur banget. Terserah deh mau di flame ke di apain ke, saya terima aja. Saya udah pasrah sepasrah pasrahnya. Sasusaku belom nongol di chap ini. Gatau kapan nongolnya. Mungkin di chap depan. SEMUA KARAKTER OOC! Yaampun maafin sayaaaaaaaa ~,~

RnR jangan lupa yaaaaaa~


	3. Chapter 3

Olla, gomennasai semalem ga jadi apdet. Otak udah mumet buat mikir. Daripada fic nya makin ancur mendingan ditahan dulu. Walopun emang udah ancur hehehe. Yoash, saya mau bales reviuw dulu dari para reader.

**Yumi:** kan, disini Sakura harus sopan ceritanya. Ada waktunya nanti dia manggil pake suffiks kun. Tapi saya ga janji looh. Hehe arigato udah reviuw. Ikutin terus ceritanya yaaa

**Sherlock holmes:** yosh, disini Sasusaku udah nongol ko tapi ada tapinya heheh. Gomen to arigato ne? Ikutin terus yaa ceritanya.

**Tohko ohmiya: ** hehe iya itu sih emang udah ryuu pikirin dari lama. Arigato yaa.

**Ifahara:** arigato, haha oke.

**Sasa-hime: **iya ini Sakura centric. Arigatooo. Ikutin terus yaa

**Mako-chan: **Gaara n Sai? Gatau deh, kalo dibahas nanti jadi spoiler. Hho. Gomen to arigato ne? Ikutin terus yaa ceritanya.

**Mitsuka Sakurai: **haha iya nanti Konoha penuh pasir Suna angus sama Amaterasunya Sasuke ya? Haha ide yang bagus tuh, nanti saya coba masukkin di fic saya. Haha Arigato yaa

**Alifia cherry blossom: **ini udah lebih feelnya kurang ya? Nanti deh saya perbaikin di chap-chap selanjutnya. Arigato..

**Uchiha sesura:** Sasuke buta total? Makanya baca fic chap ini biar tau hehe. Arigatoo

**Rirrin Dhika: **Karin dkk? Baca aja deh biar ga penasaran hehehe. Arigato..

**De inn:** yosh nih saya udah apdet lagi hehe. Arigatoo..

Makasih buat yang udah sempetin RnR apalagi sampe jadiin saya author fav. Heheh makasih yaa. Udah ah saya ga mau banyak bacot. Langsung baca aja. Cekidot..

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Sequel of Legenda Sannin yang Baru © Uchiha Ryuu Aiko**

**Sasuke – Sakura**

**-Legenda Sannin yang Baru-**

"**The Sequel"**

.

.

.

_Warning (s): GAJE, OOC, Semi-Canon, Hancur lebur bak perang dunia shinobi keempat, Alur lelet bak siput manggul helm._

_Genre (s): Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_Rated: T_

_Main Character: SasuSaku_

_._

_._

_._

The Sequel of Legenda Sannin yang Baru

Chapter 3

_._

_._

_._

Happy Reading

.

.

.

_This is my present..._

_._

_._

_._

**Flashback On**

"_Sakura-san, anda dipanggil oleh godaime hokage diruangannya," ucap seorang Anbu bertopeng rubah yang berada di ruangan Sakura._

"_Baiklah, terima kasih. Kau bisa kembali bertugas,"_

_Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit setelah membereskan dan mengecek semua data pasien. Sepanjang perjalanan dirinya disapa dengan ramah oleh warga desa. Senyum ramah dan anggukan kepala menjadi balasan untuk sapaan mereka. Saat sampai di gedung hokage, Sakura mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali dan terdengarlah suara sang godaime yang menyuruhnya masuk._

"_Ah, Sakura. Sudah lama aku menunggumu," kata Tsunade._

"_Gomenasai, Tsunade-shishou. Aku harus menyelesaikan laporanku dulu," sahutnya sopan. "Ada apa anda memanggilku, Tsunade-shishou?"_

"_Aku ingin menyampaikan kalau aku akan mengundurkan diri dari kursi hokage,"_

_Sakura diam menyimak kata demi kata yang di lontarkan dari bibir seksi gadis tua itu. Memang sebelumnya Sakura sudah diberi tahu oleh Tsunade sejak lama kalau dirinya akan segera mangkir dari jabatan hokage tapi tidak dijelaskan secara detil kapan kiranya ia akan memberikan kursi itu pada orang beruntung yang kelak akan mendudukinya._

"_Aku akan memberikannya pada Naruto karena aku tahu dia sangat mengidamkan jabatan ini. Para tetua juga setuju dan sangat mendukung. Bukan itu saja, mengingat dia adalah orang terkuat di Konoha bahkan di negara api juga jasa-jasanya yang banyak membantu desa, lagipula aku yakin dia bisa membawa kedamaian seperti yang diinginkan buyutnya yaitu Rikudou Sennin. Warga desa sepertinya juga tidak keberatan,"_

_Sakura sangat senang mendengar penuturan dari masternya itu. Impian sahabat kuningnya yang dulu sering diabaikan kini akan menjadi kenyataan. Naruto tidak lagi dikucilkan oleh warga desa karena Kurama yang menetap dalam tubuhnya. Malah ia akan dihormati seperti mendiang ayahnya enam belas tahun yang lalu._

"_Tapi..."_

_Kini Sakura kembali mendengarkan berita selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut Tsunade. Seketika raut wajah ramah Tsunade berubah menjadi serius yang membuat Sakura mau tidak mau berfikiran negatif. _

"_Kau tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah kembali ke desa," henti Tsunade. "Dan dia seorang buronan internasional, dia bahkan pernah bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Aku sudah mengabarkan hal ini pada para Tetua. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Sasuke akan segera di hukum sesuai dengan perbuatannya selama menjadi missing nin,"_

"_Apakah Sasuke-kun akan dihukum mati?" tanya Sakura._

_Hati Sakura menjadi was-was kalau menyangkut status Sasuke sebagai missing nin. Ia tahu bahwa sebagai seorang ninja urusan perasaan adalah urusan nomer sekian. Tapi apa mau dikata? Rasa cintanya pada Sasuke seakan meluluh lantahkan pasal mutlak itu. Profesional, yah aku harus profesional, batinnya._

"_Tidak," sahut Tsunade. "Sasuke akan menjalani masa hukuman selama lima belas bulan dibawah pengawasan Anbu dan juga kau dimulai dari hari ini, karena perkiraanku Sasuke akan sadar hari ini. Dan setelah dia menyelesaikan hukuman itu ia masih harus menjalani masa percobaan selama satu bulan dibawah pengawasanmu,"_

"_Apa? Kenapa aku?" tanya Sakura. _

"_Aku tahu bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya teman gadisnya yang paling dekat. Lagi pula kau adalah medic-nin. Aku tidak mungkin menyuruh Ino ataupun orang lain untuk merawatnya karena mereka itu belum mengenal Sasuke sepertimu. Aku hanya khawatir matanya kembali kambuh dan dia tidak bisa leluasa meminta pengobatan dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya, kau tahu bukan bagaimana tipikal pria Uchiha?"_

_Entah apa yang harus Sakura katakan tentang berita ini. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia merasa senang karena tanggung jawab atas Sasuke dia yang mengambil alih meskipun hanya sebulan._

"_Lalu setelah semua hukuman dan masa percobaannya selesai, Sasuke akan dilantik menjadi anggota Anbu,"_

"_Anbu? Apa anda yakin Tsunade-shishou? Maksudku.. dia seorang buron, sebagian warga desa sipil bahkan masih menyimpan rasa dendam ataupun takut padanya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ada banyak yang menentang gagasan ini,"_

"_Sangat yakin. Dia adalah shinobi dari klan tertua dan terkuat di Konoha yaitu Uchiha. Kemampuan otak dan intelejensinya dalam mengembangkan strategi tidak bisa diremehkan meskipun masih satu tingkat dibawah klan Nara. Untuk sementara waktu dia akan kami beri misi penuh sampai dia benar-benar menunjukkan dirinya untuk kembali ke Konoha. Keberadaan dirinya di Anbu membawa keuntungan dan keamanan bagi desa. Setidaknya sampai hokage baru nanti memutuskan tindakan selanjutnya untuk Sasuke. Bagaimana? Apa kau keberatan dengan keputusan kami?" jelas Tsunade panjang lebar._

_Sedangkan Sakura, apalagi yang harus ia lakukan? Mendengar hal yang menyenangkan sekaligus membingungkan dirinya dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Lagi pula meskipun ia murid kesayangan Tsunade, Sakura tidak bisa seenaknya keberatan atas keputusan yang sudah dibuatnya._

"_Aku tidak punya alasan untuk keberatan, Tsunade-shishou," tukas Sakura. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Orochimaru dan anak buahnya itu? Mungkin kalau Orochimaru atau Juugo masih punya sifat penurut, tapi dengan Karin dan Suigetsu? Aku tidak yakin dengan makhluk aneh itu," tanya Sakura._

"_Mereka sudah lebih dulu dihukum dalam sel bawah tanah dengan segel cakra yang kuat sehingga mereka tidak bisa menggunakan cakra mereka untuk memakai jutsu mudah sekalipun. Untuk Orochimaru, meskipun dia adalah sannin sepertiku, aku tidak yakin hukuman apa yang akan ku berikan padanya. Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo karena mereka bukan asli penduduk sini, mereka kuberikan hukuman yang sama dengan Sasuke tanpa masa percobaan,"_

"_Kenapa begitu, Shishou?"_

"_Hey, aku tidak yahu apa saja yang tiga orang itu lakukan, mereka hanya terdaftar sebagai anggota Akatsuki dan itupun tidak bertahan lama. Meskipun mereka pelarian dari desanya, aku tidak melihat adanya kasus pembunuhan yang menggegerkan seperti yang Sasuke lakukan,"_

_Sakura terdiam mendengar penuturan Tsunade. Memang ada benarnya jika mereka di hukum tanpa masa percobaan. Mengingat Konoha tidak terlalu punya hak memberikan hukuman yang bukan ditujukan untuk warganya. _

"_Shishou, bagaimana keadaan Naruto?"_

_Tsunade menghela nafas lelah. Dipandanginya wajah Sakura yang sarat akan kekhawatiran sejenak lalu tersenyum._

"_Tenanglah, keadaannya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tinggal menunggu waktu sadarnya,"_

_Rasa lega menjalari tubuh Sakura. Soal Naruto memang khusus di rawat langsung oleh Tsunade karena hanya dialah yang mampu untuk membenarkan sel-sel tubuh Naruto yang rusak. _

_Sakura menghela nafas lega sambil tersenyum manis dan mengelus dadanya. Merasa sudah tidak ada keperluan lagi, Tsunade menyuruh Sakura untuk kembali bekerja._

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu kau bisa kembali bekerja," titah Tsunade. "Oh iya, hari ini kau kutugaskan untuk memeriksa keadaan Naruto dan Sasuke. Karena kurasa keadaan Naruto sudah jauh lebih baik, aku menyerahkan pengobatan selanjutnya padamu. Berikan laporannya padaku sore ini jika mereka sudah sadar,"_

"_Ha'i,"_

**Flashback Off**

Sekelintingan ingatan tadi pagi terus berputar diotaknya membuat pekerjaannya tidak terlalu fokus. Tapi Sakura harus tetap menjalankan tugas yang diberikan oleh masternya itu.

Saat Sakura keluar dari ruangannya dengan menggunakan jas dokter putihnya, Sakura melihat seseorang berambut indigo yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berdiri dengan gugup di depan pintu kamar Naruto sambil membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan yang segar. Dengan senyum jahil Sakura menghampiri gadis cantik nan anggun yang merupakan anggota kekkai genkai Klan Hyuuga itu.

"Ohayou, Hinata," Sapa Sakura.

"A-ah, S-sakura-chan, ohayou," balasnya dengan gugup dan ... wajah merah?

Melihat hal itu Sakura lagi-lagi tersenyum jahil. Sakura tahu jika gadis manis ini menyimpan perasaan pada Naruto sejak masih kecil, sama seperti dirinya yang menyukai Sasuke dari kecil hingga sekarang. Hanya saja, gadis ini terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Namun, hal itulah yang justru membuat Sakura maupun Ino keranjingan untuk menggodanya.

"Ingin menjenguk Naruto ya? Wah, si baka Naruto pasti senang sekali ada seorang gadis Hyuuga yang menjenguknya," godanya sambil terkekeh geli. Sedangkan Hinata wajahnya sudah sangat merah saking malunya. Andai Neji masih hidup, Jyuuken dirasa cukup untuk sekedar menutup mulut Sakura yang terus menggoda Hinata. Dasar _brother complex_.

"A-ah, S-sakura-chan j-jangan m-menggodaku terus," sahutnya pelan sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Ah, ingin rasanya Sakura makan gadis ini saking gemasnya.

"Hehe gomen gomen, habisnya kau lucu sih. Sudah sana kalau mau menjenguk. Siapa tahu saat kau datang Naruto akan bangun dari tidurnya," goda Sakura lagi sambil terkikik geli melihat ekspresi malu-malu Hinata. Ya tuhan, Hinata rasanya ingin mati di tempat jika Sakura terus menjahilinya seperti itu.

"S-sakura-chan sendiri s-sedang apa? Apakah ingin m-meriksa Naruto-kun d-dan Sasuke-san?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan topik.

"Ya, aku di tugaskan oleh Tsunade-shishou untuk memeriksa keadaan mereka berdua,"

"A-apakah keadaan Naruto-kun s-sudah lebih baik?" tanya Hinata malu-malu sambil memainkan telunjuknya.

"Tenang saja, kata Tsunade-shishou keadaan Naruto sudah lebih baik. Tinggal menunggu waktu sadarnya saja," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Ne Hinata, kau mau menjenguk Naruto kan? Ayo, sekalian aku akan memeriksa kondisinya," Ajak akura lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata yang kosong.

"H-ha'i,"

.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka oleh tangan Sakura. Nampaklah didalamnya Naruto yang masih tidur dengan damai. Perban-perban yang melilitnya kini hanya tinggal di bagian tangan kanan dan di kepala.

Sakura dan Hinata melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan menuju ranjang itu. Sakura memeriksanya dengan seksama dan mencatat perkembangannya pada kertas yang terjepit di subuah papan jalan. Sedangkan Hinata setelah menaruh keranjang buah yang dibawanya hanya memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Sakura.

Belum selesai Sakura mengecek, kelopak mata Naruto dengan perlahan terbuka menampilkan _blue saphire_ yang selama beberapa hari itu tersembunyi.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar Naruto. Syukurlah," pekik Sakura tertahan karena saking girangnya.

Hinata yang kaget dengan suara Sakura langsung memandang Naruto dengan sangat antusias. Air mata haru mengalir begitu saja tanpa diminta dari kedua mata lavedernya.

"Yokatta," gumamnya sambil menyeka air mata.

"Ngh, aku dimana?" tanya Naruto dengan bodohnya.

"Kau dirumah sakit," balas Sakura. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Naruto mencoba bangun dari ranjang untuk menyenderkan punggungnya pada penyanggan ranjang. Namun karena kebodohan dirinya yang memang sudah mendarah daging, tangan kanannya yang masih berbalut perban dibuatnya untuk menumpu berat badannya dan otomatis Naruto berteriak kesakitan.

"Adududuh, tanganku sakit~," pekik Naruto sambil memegang tangannya.

"Hey makanya hati-hati, Naruto no baka! Kau itu baru saja sadar. Jangan membuat pekerjaanku bertambah karena ulahmu!" sungut Sakura kesal.

"Ittai.. gomen Sakura-chan, aku kan tidak tahu kalau tanganku masih sakit," protes Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibir membuat Hinata terkikik.

Menyadari kehadiran orang lain selain Sakura, Naruto menggulirkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis manis yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hinata-chan ya? Wah aku senang sekali kau datang menjengukku," seru Naruto sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya yang langsung membuat wajah Hinata kembali memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"I-iya, b-bagaimana k-keadaanmu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan sangat pelan dan menunduk sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya sehingga membuat telinga Naruto yang memang agak koslet jadi semakin koslet.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu, Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto sambil mendektakan kepalanya ke wajah Hinata.

"B-bagaimana keadaanmu?" ulangnya dengan agak keras.

"Umm, sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih ya Hinata-chan mau menjengukku, aku sangat senang loh," ucap Naruto tulus dan sekali lagi memberikan cengiran khasnya. "Loh Hinata-chan, kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau sakit?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

"A-ah t-tidak, a-aku t-tidak sakit Naruto-kun," sahut Hinata panik sambil menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan membuat Naruto makin heran. Ckck, tak tahukah kau Naruto? Kalau Hinata tengah mati-matian agar tidak pingsan karena ulahmu.

Sakura yang memang senang menggoda Hinata menjadi tertawa sendiri, seperti mendapat hiburan dengan melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata. Apalagi jarak Naruto dan Hinata yang lumayan dekat.

Karena merasa Naruto sudah lebih baik, Sakura memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya memeriksa keadaan Sasuke.

"Ne, kurasa keadaanmu lebih baik. Aku pergi dulu. Jangan melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang membuatku membunuhmu dengan sekali pukul, Naruto," kata Sakura sambil menatap horror Naruto. Seketika Naruto menelan ludahnya karena aura berbahaya keluar begitu saja dari Sakura.

'Sakura-chan.. aku tidak akan.. tidak akan bertingkah bodoh lagi.. nanti aku bisa dibunuhnya,' batin Naruto ngeri.

Seperti lupa akan sesuatu, Naruto memasang pose wajah berfikir yang justru membuat wajahnya terlihat konyol. Dan akhirnya keluarlah sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah ia pikirkan matang-matang untuk ditanyakan pada Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"

Empat pasang mata langsung menatap Sakura. Mereka memandang dengan pandangan minta di jelaskan. Mungkin disini hanya Hinata yang sedikit mengerti tentang kondisi dan keadaan Sasuke. Dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan, Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku belum memeriksanya untuk hari ini, tapi Tsunade-shishou bilang kemungkinan hari ini dia akan sadar,"

"Souka," sahut Naruto. Seketika suasana menjadi hening, namun Naruto yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan membuka topik baru. "Sakura-chan, apakah aku boleh makan ramen? Aku rindu sekali dengan rasa ramen buatan Ichiraku. Boleh ya Sakura-chan?" pinta Naruto dengan puppy eyes.

Sakura menghela nafas lelah. Naruto ini, baru saja sadar sudah langsung rindu dengan ramen. Apa selama tidur dia selalu memimpikan ramen? Entahlah, hanya dia dan Kami-sama yang tahu.

"Terserah kau sajalah, tapi ingat, jangan terlalu banyak," titah Sakura.

"Yeeyy, Sakura-chan memang baik," seru Naruto kegirangan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dan lagi-lagi dia harus kesakitan karena lupa bahwa tangannya masih dalam masa kritis.

"Ittaiiii~~, tangan ini menyusahkan sekali sih," gerutu Naruto. "Kapan sembuhnya Sakura-chan?" rengeknya. Tubuh saja yang besar dan kekar tapi kelakuan persis anak-anak yang baru masuk akademi.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti Naruto. Mungkin masih sekitar dua hari lagi," sahut Sakura. "Baiklah, kurasa keadaanmu sudah lebih baik. Aku pergi dulu. Hinata, kau jaga Naruto yaaa," Kata Sakura dan menggoda Hinata diakhir kalimat.

Sementara Hinata lagi-lagi-lagi dan lagi harus menjadi korban kejahilan sahabat pinknya itu. Entah harus berapa kali ia menahan malu karena selalu digoda.

"S-sakura-chan, jang–," belum selesai Hinata bicara, Sakura langsung saja memotongnya

"Tidak apa, Hinata. Aku rasa Naruto tidak keberatan, iya kan?" potongnya sambil tersenyum jahil pada Hinata.

"Kurasa Sakura benar, Hinata-chan. Lebih baik kau menemaniku disini, aku bosan kalau sendirian dikamar ini," kata Naruto dengan tidak pekanya dan seketika membuat Hinata blushing. "Sekalian tolong suapi aku makan mi ramen ya, kan tangan kananku masih sakit heheheh," lanjutnya dan memberikan cengiran khasnya yang menampilkan sederet gigi putihnya.

Sedangkan sang profokator hanya tertawa geli melihat reaksi Hinata yang sangat menggemaskan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dari kamar Naruto, Sakura pergi ke kamar pasien Sasuke. Tidak terlalu banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuh pemuda tampan itu. Perban dimatanya pun hanya tiga lapis dengan dua kapas dimasing-masing matanya.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke lalu mengecek keadaannya.

"Nah, Sasuke-kun, aku kembali menjengukmu sesuai janjiku kemarin. Mungkin sekarang aku bisa menemanimu lebih lama. Para Anbu itu memberiku waktu tiga puluh menit," tutur Sakura. Ia sudah selesai memeriksa beberapa bagian tubuh Sasuke. Namun tidak ada jawaban berarti, Sakura tetap mengoceh. Siapa tahu Sasuke akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Dan benar saja, lima detik kemudian tangan kiri Sasuke bergerak-gerak menandakan sesuatu. Sakura terkesiap mendapat gerakan itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Aku dimana?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Sasuke belum bisa mengeluarkan suaranya dengan sempurna karena terlalu lama tidak menggunakan pita suaranya itu.

"Kau dirumah sakit Konoha,"

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku.. aku.. aku Sakura," jawab Sakura dengan terbata-bata.

Hening.

Sesaat Sakura melihat Sasuke ingin duduk dengan menyangga punggung bidangnya dan bersandar pada penyangga ranjang. Karena terlihat kesusahan, Sakura mencoba untuk mebantu Sasuke.

"Biar ku bantu,"

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya setia dengan kebungkamannya setelah tahu siapa orang yang bersamanya.

Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin Sakura tanya dan bicarakan dengan Sasuke, terlebih lagi dengan masa hukuman yang nanti akan dijalaninya. Tapi karena waktu yang diberikan oleh para Anbu itu tinggal dua puluh menit, jadilah Sakura hanya mengecek mata Sasuke.

Keadaan mata Sasuke jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, saraf-saraf matanya sudah tersambung kembali seperti sedia kala. Mungkin untuk waktu yang cukup lama Sasuke belum bisa menggunakan sharingan.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan membuka perban di matamu. Kalau sudah selesai, bukalah matamu secara perlahan. Jangan terburu-buru," titah Sakura.

"Hn,"

Sakura mulai membuka perban dimata Sasuke secara perlahan dan hati-hati. Melakukan hal seperti ini dengan keadaan Sasuke yang sudah sadar mau tidak mau membuat hati Sakura dag dig dug tidak karuan. Bahkan tangannya sedikit tremor.

'Ayolah Sakura, profesional,' Inner Sakura meraung-raung tidak karuan.

Tiga lapis perban itu sudah sepenuhnya terbuka, tinggallah dua buah kapas yang masing-masing menutupi kedua matanya. Sakura melepasnya dengan hati-hati agar kapas itu tidak menempel saat ditarik.

"Nah, sekarang buka perlahan kedua matamu. Kedipkan beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan rasa silau atau perihnya," kata Sakura lagi.

Harap-harap cemas sekarang tengah melanda hati Sakura. Ia takut kalau operasi mata itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Ia mengetahui seberapa fatal kesalahan yang pemuda itu perbuat terhadap matanya. Mungkin jika mata itu memiliki kaki untuk pergi, mata itu lebih memilih untuk pergi daripada harus tersiksa dengan jurus yang merusaknya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, masih berkabut," sahutnya datar. Ah, Sakura lupa bahwa Sasuke tidak memiliki rasa panik sama sekali. Kalaupun dirinya buta, satu kata yang menjadi andalannya pasti keluar. Apalagi kalau bukan 'hn' ?

"Coba kedipkan beberapa kali lagi, Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura dengan nada agak panik.

Setelah beberapa kali kedipan akhirnya Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Bagaimana, apa lebih baik?"

"Hn," dan Sakura pun menghela nafas lega. Ternyata operasi ini berhasil sesuai dengan harapannya.

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua cukup lama. Sebenarnya tugas Sakura sudah selesai, tapi ia masih ingin berada disini. Bahkan untuk menghilangkan jenuh Sakura beralih pekerjaan dengan memotong buah apel untuk Sasuke.

Waktu masih tersisa sepuluh menit, sedangkan sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus Sakura periksa. Buah apel yang ada di keranjang sudah dikupasnya. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengajak bicara Sasuke. Awalnya Sakura ragu, karena Sasuke dari tadi hanya menatap pemandangan diluar jendela tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Namun dengan keberaniannya yang dipaksakan, Sakura tetap mengajak Sasuke berbincang. Meskipun kemungkinan untuk dibalas sangat minim.

"Terima kasih karena mau kembali ke desa, Sasuke-kun,"ucap Sakura membuka topik. "Aku senang sekali,"

Sasuke tidak menggubris ocehan Sakura. Ia hanya melirik sekilas dari ekor matanya dan kembali menggulirkan mata onyxnya keluar jendela.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, apa kau senang?"

Sakura merutuk dirinya sendiri karena pertanyaan bodoh yang dikeluarkannya itu. Pastilah Sasuke merasa tersinggung dengan pertanyaan seperti itu. Mana mungkin dia bisa senang sementara sebentar lagi ia akan dijatuhi hukuman?

Meskipun Sakura belum mengabarkan perihal hukuman, tapi Sasuke tidaklah bodoh. Seorang buronan yang dengan sukarela kembali ke desa seperti dirinya sudah pasti akan dihukum sesuai dengan perbuatannya di masa lampau. Apalagi tipikal desa seperti Konoha yang menjadi panutan di negara api. Buronan internasional seperti Sasuke sudah pasti akan langsung ditindak lanjuti. Terbukti dengan adanya dua orang Anbu yang bertugas menjaganya di luar kamar.

"Hn," jawaban datar dan ambigu itu sebenarnya tidak cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Tapi biarlah, Sakura juga tidak terlalu mengambil pusing tentang jawaban Sasuke.

Dipandanginya wajah Sasuke yang sekarang kembali memandang keluar yang tampak terlihat lelah itu. Wajah pucat rupawan khas Uchiha miliknya sama sekali tidak berubah, bahkan bertambah. Pesona Uchiha pria itu pun semakin bertambah. Hidung mancungnya dengan bibir pink tipis terlihat seksi. Garis rahangnya tinggi dan tegas menampakkan kepribadiannya yang memang tegas dan tidak bisa dibantah. Mata onyx itu.. entah kenapa mata elang itu selalu saja menjerat diri Sakura dan seakan tidak bisa lepas untuk memandangnya. Ah, pemuda ini bahkan terlalu tampan untuk dijadikan seorang tahanan rumah internasional.

"Bagaimana kabar Naruto," tanya Sasuke datar yang membuat Sakura terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Suara baritonnya terdengar seksi di telinga Sakura.

"Umm, N-naruto sudah l-lebih baik, Sasuke-kun. D-dia sudah sadar s-sekitar s-satu jam yang l-lalu,"

Sakura lagi-lagi merutuki dirinya. Bagaimana bisa dirinya seperti Hinata yang terbata-bata jika bertemu dengan Naruto? Ah, sepertinya setelah ini Sakura harus minta maaf pada Hinata karena terlalu sering menggodanya. Ternyata karma masih berlaku untuk dirinya yang suka menggoda orang.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu,"

Seketika Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sakura lekat-lekat. Menanti kelanjutan cerita yang akan diucapkan oleh gadis itu.

"Mulai hari ini kau akan dijatuhi hukuman selama satu tahun, setelah itu kau akan menjalani masa percobaan selama satu bulan," tukas Sakura sambil menunduk. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu Sasuke-kun," lanjutnya dengan mimik wajah yang sedih.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke ambigu.

Sakura menghela nafas lelah, apalagi yang ingin dibicarakan. Semua topik hangat akan berubah menjadi dingin jika sudah dibahas dengan orang dingin macam Sasuke.

CKLEK

Suara pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka, datanglah beberapa orang Anbu dengan topeng mereka yang berbeda-beda. Sementara Sakura mulai merasakan firasat buruk tentang kedatangan Anbu itu.

"Apakah Sasuke-san sudah sadar?" tanya salah seorang Anbu.

Sasuke yang merasa namanya disebut-sebut langsung menoleh pada sumber suara. Wajah datarnya mengisyaratkan agar secepatnya Anbu itu menyelesaikan semua urusan yang bersangkutan dengannya.

"Ya, ada apa ?" tanya Sakura pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kami diperintahkan oleh godaime hokage untuk membawa Sasuke-san ke ruang bawah tanah untuk menjalani hukumannya jika dia sudah sadar,"

Mata Sakura membelalak kaget. Cepat sekali mereka memutuskan hal ini. Sakura memang udah mengetahuinya dan tidak sepantasnya dia kaget. Tapi ini terlalu terburu-buru! Bahkan Sasuke baru dua puluh lima menit yang lalu sadar dari pingsannya selama seminggu lebih. Untuk menggerakkan badan pun masih dibilang sulit.

"Apa tidak terlalu terburu-buru? Maksudku, dia baru saja sadar beberapa menit yang lalu, keadaannya belum pulih benar," elak Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura-san, tapi ini perintah,"

Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi kalau memang harus begitu. Ia hanya bisa memperhatikan dan diam menahan tangis saat Sasuke dibantu oleh beberapa orang Anbu untuk turun dari ranjang dan duduk di kursi roda.

Perlahan Anbu itu mendorong kursi roda yang ditumpangi Sasuke keluar kamar. Sakura tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia masih terlalu takut untuk melihat punggung para Anbu yang membawa Sasuke itu menjauh. Takut apabila ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meneriaki mereka jika ia melihatnya. Lebih baik begini, meskipun air mata mengalir, setidaknya menutup kemungkinan kalau dirinya akan bertindak bododh melebihi Naruto.

Lagi-lagi harus seperti ini. Kenapa dirinya begitu lemah jika sudah menyangkut segala sesuatu tentang Sasuke. Tidak bisakah Kami-sama memberikannya sedikit saja kekuatan untuk melawan kelemahannya itu?

Tangisnya pecah dan tubuhnya merosot. Namun sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh lantai, seseorang telah lebih dulu menariknya dalam pelukkan hangatnya. Sakura tidak peduli siapa itu, yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah perasaannya tentang Sasuke.

Tapi pelukan itu begitu hangat di tubuhnya. Bagaikan magnet yang memaksa dirinya untuk tertarik, Sakura malah balas memeluk pria dengan wangi maskulin yang tidak dikenalnya. Tangisnya semakin pecah seiring dengan mengeratnya rangkulan pria itu terhadapnya.

"Menangislah.. Sakura,"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Selesai juga. Gomen kalo masih jelek. Yap, disini Sasusaku udah mulai nongol. Tapi gomeeenn sekali lagi buat sasusaku lovers karena sasusaku harus dipisahin lagi heheh. Siapa suruh si Sasuke jadi buronan? :P hehe becanda ko..

Chap depan mungkin saya apdet sekitar dua atau tiga hari lagi. Hehe. Sekian dulu deh dari sayaa. Jaaaaaa...

~Reviuw jangan lupa yaa minna~


	4. Chapter 4

Yo minna!

I'm back to continue the forth chapter! Huahahaha *devil smirk*.

Is there anyone waiting my fiction? hehe

Yo, i want to reply the reviuw from all of you. But, because a lot of many same question, i immediately discussed to the point. *sok inggris*

This is the big question: **SIAPA YANG MELUK SAKURA? SIAPA? SIAPA? SIAPA?**

**Answer: **Yang meluk Sakura langsung dibahas di chap ini. Hehe gomen udah bikin penasaran.

Nah buat **Mitsuka Sakurai**, gapapa itu bagus loh siapa tau fic ini jadi bagus gara2 Gaara sama Sasuke adu jutsu hehe.

**De Inn,** belom tau nih klimaksnya di chap berapa soalnya saya juga belom nentuin fic ini sampai berapa chapter. Mungkin antara chap lima, enam atau tujuh.

Trus buat **Pinky blossom**, disini sasusaku belum terlalu nongol, masih slight Saku sama *beep* (sensor) hehehe.

Yosh ribuan arigato gozaimasu saya ucapin, segitu dulu bales reviuwnya langsung cekidot aja..

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Sequel of Legenda Sannin yang Baru © Uchiha Ryuu Aiko**

**Sasuke – Sakura**

**-Legenda Sannin yang Baru-**

"**The Sequel"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Warning (s):GAJE, OOC, Semi-Canon, Hancur lebir bak perang dunia shinobi keempat.  
_

_Genre (s): Romance,Hurt/Comfort_

_Rated:T_

_Main Character: SasuSaku_

_._

_._

_._

The Sequel of Legenda Sannin yang Baru

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

_This is my present.._

_._

_._

_._

"Menangislah.. Sakura," ucap seseorang yang mendekap Sakura dengan lembut. Membuat sang gadis yang berada di pelukannya merasa nyaman dan terbuai akan sentuhan sang pemuda yang sarat akan kasih sayang. Bahkan wangi maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh orang yang memeluknya membuatnya termabukkan.

Entah seperti sihir atau bukan, dengan mengeratnya pelukan sang pria semakin kuat pula tangisan Sakura. Sakura tidak perduli siapa yang sedang memeluknya sekarang, tidak perduli dirinya dimana, tidak perduli seberapa keras tangisannya, tidak perduli dengan para suster yang lewat melihatnya dengan terkejut, tidak perduli akan pemuda yang kini memeluknya dengan hati berkecamuk antara senang juga miris, dan.. tidak perduli atau bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ada pemuda lain yang melihat mereka berpelukan dengan pandangan yang sedikit terluka.

'Aku terlambat ya.. Sakura,' batin pemuda itu sambil tersenyum yang sulit diartikan lalu pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli itu.

Tidak, Sakura tidak perduli sama sekali dengan hal itu. Yang ia perdulikan hanyalah hati rapuhnya yang semakin rapuh dan seseorang yang baru saja dibawa pergi oleh beberapa orang Anbu. Seseorang yang dari dulu sangat dicintainya. Yang setiap hari ia tunggu kepulangannya dan... yang selalu membuat hatinya berperang melawan perasaan cinta yang dimiliknya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Cukup lama mereka berdiri dengan posisi berpelukan. Frekuensi tangisan Sakura pun sekarang hanya tinggal isakan-isakan kecil saja. Karena merasa sudah lebih baik, Sakura berinisiatif untuk melepaskan pelukan yang dirasa sangat lama itu. Kalau dihitung-hitung, mereka berpelukan sekitar lima belas menit. Bukankah itu waktu yang bisa dibilang cukup lama untuk berpelukan?

"T-terima kasih," ucapnya masih sesegukan tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hn,"

Sakura merasa tidak terlalu asing tapi juga tidak terlalu mengenal gumaman orang itu. Seingatnya, hanya empat orang yang seperti 'es' sering sekali mengucapkan gumaman seperti itu walaupun satu diantara mereka Sakura tidak mengenal dengan baik. Sasuke.. tidak mungkin. Karena bungsu Uchiha itu baru saja dibawa oleh Anbu untuk menjalani masa hukumannya. Neji? Pemuda tampan itu sudah gugur dalam perang, ingat?. Bagaimana dengan Shino dari klan Aburame? Oh ayolah, bahkan Sakura tidak ingat kalau pemuda misterius itu mempunyai ketertarikan untuk memeluk seorang gadis di rumah sakit. Sakura menegang dengan orang terakhir dalam pikirannya, mungkinkah orang itu––

"Gaara-sama?" pekik Sakura tertahan dan reflek mendorong dengan agak keras sampai kazekage muda nan berkarisma itu terhuyung kebelakang.

Ya, Gaara lah yang sedari tadi menemani dan memeluk Sakura. Sebenarnya pemuda berambut merah membara ini juga tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri saat ia melihat Sakura hampir menangis. Saat itu ia hendak pergi ke taman belakang untuk menenangkan pikiran dan hati yang berkecamuk karena ulah gadis pink yang sekarang berada dihadapannya ini. Ketika berbelok di lorong rumah sakit, ia melihat beberapa orang Anbu dengan topeng yang berbeda-beda membawa seseorang keluar dengan menggunakan kursi roda. Tentu saja ia tahu siapa orang yang dibawa itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang buronan internasional dari klan Uchiha dan sekaligus pahlawan pada saat perang dunia shinobi keempat. Tapi Gaara tidak perduli dengan hal itu, ia terus berjalan dengan wajah datar khas namun berkarisma miliknya yang membuat para suster ataupun para gadis dan wanita yang berada di lorong itu sedikit bersemu sesaat setelah memberi salam padanya.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya dan hatinya sedikit tercubit. Seorang gadis bersurai pink yang memakai jas dokter membelakangi pintu dengan bahu bergetar menahan tangis. Gaara berhenti dan memperhatikan. Tak lama kemudian gadis yang diketahuinya bernama Sakura itu menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan mungilnya lalu merosot jatuh. Dengan insting yang entah apa dan dari mananya itu, tubuh Gaara bergerak begitu saja tanpa di perintah. Dengan cepat ia merengkuh Sakura sebelum tubuh gadis itu menyentuh lantai. Jadilah sekarang, ia berada bersama Sakura yang sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya namun masih terkejut dengan keberadaan dirinya.

"Go-gomen, Gaara-sama. Saya tidak tahu kalau itu anda," ucap Sakura menahan malu sambil beberapa kali berojigi.

"Hn, tak apa. Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Gaara datar.

Sakura mengangguk sebagai balasan. Dirinya masih menahan malu karena kejadian tadi. Meski bukan dirinya yang pertama memeluk, tapi tetap saja ia membalasnya dan bahkan membuat baju yang dikenakan Gaara menjadi basah karena air matanya.

"Sekali lagi gomen, Gaara-sama. Saya benar-benar tidak tahu,"

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti,"

Sakura mendongak mendengar suara berat Gaara yang terkesan lembut itu. Saat mendongak, matanya langsung tertumpu tepat pada mata jade Gaara yang tenang dan dalam seperti lautan itu. Sekali lagi, ia terpesona dengan mata itu. Seperti ada magnet yang memaksanya untuk terus beradu dalam mata itu. Begitu pula dengan Gaara. Mata yang kini sedang menatapnya itu bagaikan padang rumput yang baru tumbuh. Begitu menyejukkan.

Sakura merasa darahnya berdesir hebat begitu menelusuri _jade_ yang menatapnya dalam. Jantungnya bedetak kuat seolah memaksa untuk keluar. Perasaan ini, sama seperti perasaan yang Ia rasakan terhadap Sasuke. Perasaan yang bahkan sampai saat ini belum bisa Ia atasi. Getaran ini kembali menyerual dan memaksa masuk ke dalam hatinya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Ia mulai terjerat dalam lautan cinta milik sang kazekage.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama sampai Sakura memutuskan kontak mata mereka itu.

"Ah, ma-maf Gaara-sama, kenapa anda berkeliaran? Bukankah anda masih sakit?" tanya Sakura memecahkan suasana yang entah mengapa menurutnya menjadi agak canggung.

"Tsunade sudah mengizinkanku untuk berjalan keluar," sahutnya datar.

Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria setelahnya. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal karena canggung. Berada di dekat pemuda ini membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat tanpa alasan yang jelas. 'Sial, aku bisa mati muda kalau terus begini,' batin Sakura.

"Ka-kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, Gaara-sama. Masih banyak yang harus saya kerjakan. Sekali lagi gomen to arigatou gozaimasu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis dan berojigi lalu pergi meniggalkan Gaara.

Satu yang Sakura tidak tahu saat ia meniggalkan Gaara. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan semburat merah yang tipis bahkan hampir samar ketika melihat senyuman manis Sakura.

.

.

.

.

**Pukul 13.38 di rumah sakit Konoha.**

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang berasal dari ruangan Sakura.

"Masuk," ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laporannya.

"SAKURAAAA!" teriak gadis berambut pirang pucat. Seketika Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum lebar mendapati sang sahabat yang selama seminggu lebih itu tidak di temuinya.

"INOOOOOO!" serunya bahagia. Mereka berdua pun berpelukan dengan rasa bahagia yang amat sangat. Maklumlah, setelah perang dunia itu, mereka berdua disibukkan dengan urusan masing-masing. Ino masih berduka atas kematian ayahnya dan ayah Shikamaru yang gugur saat dalam tugas yang diakibatkan oleh bijuudama dari juubi masih harus membenahi hati dan juga toko bunga warisan ayahnya itu. Sedangkan Sakura sibuk membantu para shinobi yang terluka serta merawat Sasuke, Naruto dan Kakashi dengan ekstra ketat atas perintah Tsunade.

"Aku kangen sekali padamu, _forehead,_" ucap Ino masih dalam pelukan.

"Aku juga, Ino-_pig_," balas Sakura.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama sampai-sampai Sakura merasakan kesemutan pada tangan dan kakinya karena terlalu lama berdiri. Mereka melepaskan pelukan kerinduan itu lalu terkekeh bersama-sama.

"Hey, bagaimana kabarmu _forehead_?"

"Aku baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana Ino-_pig_?"

"Aku juga. Aku kangen sekali padamu Sakiiiiii. Pokoknya hari ini kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku!" ucap Ino dengan egois.

"Ya ya terserah kau saja lah. Tapi setelah pekerjaanku selesai," ucap Sakura lalu kembali meduduki kursinya. Ino juga menduduki sofa khusus tamu yang sengaja Sakura taruh di samping pintu jika ia sedang dalam keadaan santai.

"Aa.. pokoknya kalau kau sudah selesai aku akan langsung menyeretmu untuk berbelanja bersamaku dan jangan menolak!" kata Ino lagi sambil mengibaskan telunjuknya ke kanan dan kiri. Sakura hanya manggut-manggut maklum atas keegoisan Ino itu.

"Kapan kau akan kembali bekerja _pig_?" tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin sekitar dua hari lagi. Aku masih harus membenahi toko bungaku dulu,"

Ada yang aneh dengan Sakura menurut Ino. Tidak biasanya gadis ini langsung menghilangkan kehebohan kalau sudah bertemu dengannya. Menurut Ino, pertemuan pertama mereka setelah perang ini terkesan datar. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan orang 'itu', pikir Ino. Maka dengan memberanikan diri ia bertanya pada Sakura.

"Saki, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino hati-hati.

Sakura yang baru saja akan menulis laporan menghentikan tangannya dan diam. Kembali air mata membendung di matanya. Tapi dengan cepat ia menghilangkan air mata itu karena tidak mau membuat Ino merasa khawatir ataupun merasa bersalah lalu kembali menulis laporan.

"Tidak bagaimana-mana, _pig_. Memang kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Ino tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sakura saat ini. Sebenarnya tadi siang sebelum ia ke ruangan Sakura, ia sempat melihat beberapa orang Anbu yang membawa Sasuke dengan kursi roda. Seketika itu pula ia teringat akan Sakura karena ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu masih menyukai Sasuke. Kini ia hanya bisa menatap Sakura dengan hati yang iba.

Ino menggeleng lemah lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tidak, aku tadi melihat Sasuke dibawa oleh beberapa orang Anbu. Kau tidak apa kan?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu balik menatap Ino dengan seulas senyuman yang entah bisa dibilang getir atau miris.

"Aku baik Ino. Bisakah kita tidak membahas dia lagi? Ayolah, kau tahu benar bukan?" pinta Sakura

"Iya iya. Hey Saki, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sekarang bersama pemuda lain? Memangnya kau sudah melupakan Sasuke?," tanya Ino mengalihkan topik dengan penuh selidik lalu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan minta penjelasan. Sakura sendiri heran dengan apa yang dimaksud Ino. Pemuda? Pemuda mana? Seingatnya pemuda yang paling dekat dengannya itu hanyalah Naruto, Kakashi –semua orang sudah tahu akan hal itu–, Shikamaru dan juga Chouji.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura sambil mengernyitkan alis.

Ino memutar matanya bosan lalu duduk dibangku yang berhadapan dengan Sakura, menopang dagu lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Ayolah, masa kau tidak tahu? Beritanya sudah menyebar loh," ujar Ino dengan nakalnya.

"Berita apa?" tanya Sakura tidak sabaran. Rasanya Sakura ingin mengambil penyedot debu dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Ino agar dia bisa mengeluarkan kata-katanya tanpa membuatnya naik pitam.

"Haahh, ternyata kau memang belum dengar beritanya ya," kata Ino sambil menghela nafas lelah. "Benar kau tidak tahu?" tanya Ino lagi tanpa dosa.

"Inoooooo," seru Sakura.

"Ah-ha-ha, baiklah baik," ujar Ino yang sedikit kikuk melihat aura jernih Sakura perlahan menjadi sedikit menghitam akibat ulahnya.

"Jadi begini, waktu aku ingin ke ruanganmu, aku tidak sengaja mendengar gosip dari para suster tentang dirimu dan.." Ino agak ragu untuk menuruskan kalimatnya. Ia menatap Sakura yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan teruskan-saja-Ino.

"Tentang dirimu dan Gaara-sama. Yang kudengar kalau kau itu punya hubungan spesial dengan Gaara-sama. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya itu karena setelah itu aku segera pergi dan ingin minta penjelasan darimu. Mungkin kau bisa menjelaskan padaku _Fore-head,_" imbuh Ino dengan penekanan kata _forehead_.

Mata Sakura membelalak selebar-lebarnya, membuat Ino bergidik ngeri melihat matanya yang seolah akan keluar dari tempatnya.

"APA?" teriak Sakura menggebrak meja dan berdiri membuat Ino dan orang-orang yang melewati ruangan itu terlonjak kaget. Seketika ruangan itu bergetar gonjang-ganjing. Bahkan papan nama miliknya yang berada di pintu langsung jatuh ke lantai dengan sukses. Apa coba yang membuatnya digosipkan seperti itu? Apalagi pemuda yang digosipkan dengannya adalah pemimpin dari desa angin, Sabaku no Gaara. Kami-sama, sepertinya setelah ini Sakura harus mengadakan jumpa pers *?* untuk mengklarifikasinya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengannya Ino-_pig_. Aku ha–," ucapan Sakura berhenti karena mengingat sesuatu, membelalakkan matanya sekali lagi lalu menepuk dengan keras dahi lebarnya. Membuat Ino semakin bingung dengan tingkahnya.

"Kami-sama~," ujar Sakura lesu lalu mendudukkan dirinya lagi di kursinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya diatas meja.

"Ada apa ada apa? Kau ingat sesuatu _forehead_? Ayo cepat katakan padaku," kata Ino dengan sangat antusias.

Sakura mau tidak mau harus menceritakan kejadian memalukan yang dilakukannya tadi pagi pada gadis yang dikenalnya sebagai ratu gosip ini. Mulai dari Sasuke yang baru sadar sampai ia dibawa paksa oleh Anbu, lalu ia menangis pilu dan Gaara datang memeluknya membawa kehangatan yang selama ini jarang sekali ditemuinya selain Naruto.

Ino mendengarkannya dengan seksama sesekali ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdecak. Dan diakhir cerita Ino malah tertawa keras yang membuat Sakura mendelik tajam padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu sangat agresif jika dipeluk seseorang _forehead_," sindir Ino disela tawanya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak tahu yang memelukku itu kazekage-sama, berhentilah menganggapku seolah-olah aku yang lebih dulu memeluknya _pig_!" ucap Sakura kesal. Membuat Ino perlahan-lahan menghentikan tawanya.

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang membuatmu menangisi Sasuke itu," perintah Ino.

"Tadi kan sudah ku ceritakan," ucap Sakura memutar mata bosan. Tangan kirinya menopang dagu sedangkan tangan kanannya memainkan pulpen.

"Cuma itu?" tanya Ino. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti kalau kau bercerita hanya tentang pelukanmu dengan Gaara-sama," tudingnya.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Beginilah jadinya jika ia sudah berhadapan dengan Ino. Seolah semua informasinya langsung disedot habis sampai akar-akarnya jika ia belum puas mendengarnya. Akhirnya mau tidak mau ia menceritakannya lagi namun dari awal yang berbeda.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa semudah itu untuk menerima kenyataan kalau Sasuke sekarang adalah tahanan berbahaya nomer satu di Konoha," imbuh Ino. "Tapi, kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus Saki. Kau harus membuat perubahan untuk dirimu sendiri. Meskipun ia sudah kembali ke desa, itu tidak lantas membuat hati kerasnya kembali melunak. Bahkan hampir seantero Konoha pun tahu bahwa Sasuke itu berhati dingin sejak masih kecil,"

Sakura termenung mendengarkan nasihat bijak yang Ino berikan kepadanya. Memang sudah seharusnyalah ia kembali menata hati. Meski awalnya terasa sulit, memang seharusnya seperti itu. Apalagi kalau ia mengingat betapa berambisinya Sasuke saat ingin membunuhnya. Pancaran ambisi itu terpampang jelas di mata dan wajahnya yang datar.

"Kau benar Ino," ujar Sakura. Perlahan senyuman miris terpatri diwajahnya. "Tapi aku terlalu mencintainya Ino. Sulit bagiku untuk melupakannya bahkan untuk sekejap mata," lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar.

Ino menatap iba pada sahabatnya itu. Ia tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ia katakan karena sejujurnya ia sendiri pun bingung jika ada di posisi Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku katakan padamu. Karena aku belum pernah merasakan hal yang begitu rumit sepertimu. Tapi percayalah, kalau kau masih memiliki kesempatan yang banyak untuk bahagia dengan orang lain. Gaara-sama misalnya," ucap Ino tersenyum sambil mengusap lengan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bawa-bawa nama Gaara-sama?" protes Sakura sambil menyeka air mata.

"Ini hanya perkiraanku. Kalau mendengar ceritamu tadi, aku merasa kalau Gaara-sama mempunyai perasaan lebih padamu,"

Sakura terdiam dan rasa ingin menangisnya hilang seketika ketika mendengar penuturan Ino. Apa benar seperti itu? Pikirnya. Ah,tapi Sakura tidak mau sesumbar dulu. Bisa saja Gaara bersikap seperti itu karena ia tidak sengaja dan iba melihat Sakura menangis. Sakura segera menepis perkataan Ino itu.

"Tidak mungkin. Kami hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih," sahut Sakura mencoba santai.

"Aku kan bilang itu hanya perkiraanku. Dan Saki, mulai sekarang. Belajarlah untuk melepas Sasuke. Carilah kebahagiaanmu yang lain. Kalau memang Sasuke itu jodohmu, aku yakin cepat atau lambat kalian pasti bisa bersatu. Kau paham Saki?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya lalu senyum tulus terpatri diwajahnya yang ditujukan untuk Ino dan memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, Ino,"

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sakura memutuskan untuk menjenguk Sasuke di penjara bawah tanah setelah memeriksa keadaan Naruto, Kakashi dan pasien lainnya. Memang selain untuk menjenguk Sasuke, ia juga ditugaskan untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Karena saat dibawa oleh Anbu Sasuke baru saja bangun dari pingsannya.

Saat ini Sakura ditemani oleh dua orang Anbu yang berjalan dua langkah dibelakangnya sedang menuju ke tempat Sasuke berada. Sakura hari ini hanya mengenakan pakaian rumah, bukan pakaian yang ia kenakan khusus misi. Ia membawa tas kerjanya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada bagian tubuh Sasuke masih ada yang sakit.

Selama perjalanan, banyak tahanan yang menggoda Sakura. Mulai dari sekedar siulan, kata-kata tak senonoh atau apalah itu. Maklumlah, selama mereka di sel jarang sekali bukan ada seorang gadis yang cantiik datang tanpa alasan yang mereka tidak ketahui? Mungkin bisa dibilang ini pertama kalinya ada seorang gadis datang ketempat pesakitan itu.

Sekarang Sakura berada tepat di depan sel Sasuke. Di dalam sel berukuran 4x3 meter itu terlihat pemuda itu sedang duduk di pojokan sel dengan kaki tertekuk dan agak terbuka. Kedua tangannya yang di borgol dengan segel cakra diluruskan diatas tekukan lututnya. Ia terlihat sedikit berbeda. Terutama tatapan matanya. Dalam mata itu tidak tersirat lagi kebencian atau dendam yang mendalam. Sedikit ataupun banyak, telihat adanya kesedihan dan kebahagiaan. Saat mendengar suara orang yang datang ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap datar orang-orang itu.

"Apa anda mau ditemani, Sakura-san?" tanya seorang Anbu.

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami permisi,"

Sakura mengangguk lalu memasuki sel Sasuke setelah kedua Anbu itu pergi dengan kunci yang diberikan oleh Anbu tadi.

"Konichiwa, Sasuke-kun," sapa Sakura ramah. Sasuke tidak membalas. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja sekarang ia menatap Sakura sangat lekat membuat Sakura sedikit risih dan gugup.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, baik," balasnya.

Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak banyak bicara, karena ia tahu percuma saja bicara dengan manusia dingin macam Sasuke. Lebih baik ia bicara setelah pengobatan selesai.

"Sasuke-kun, aku akan mengobatimu. Bisakah kau membuka baju atasanmu?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

Sasuke tidak membalasnya, ia langsung menuruti perintah Sakura untuk membuka bajunya. Sakura bahkan harus menahan nafasnya saat melihat tubuh Sasuke yang begitu berotot dan berbentuk. Wajahnya langsung memanas dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. 'Ayolah Sakura, profesionaaaaaaaal,' batin Sakura.

Sakura langsung mendekati Sasuke dan duduk ala geisha di depannya. Cahaya hijau berpendar dari kedua telapak tangannya lalu menempelkannya di dada bidang Sasuke. Berkali-kali innernya berteriak gaje saat proses pengobatan. Seperti saat ini, innernya berteriak-teriak menyatakan betapa gantengnya Sasuke saat ini.

'Kyaaaaa, Sasuke-kun tampan sekali,'

"Diamlah bodoh, jangan buatku semakin gugup," teriak inner Sakura yang satunya.

'kalau aku bodoh kau juga bodoh,'

"DIAAAAAAMMMMM,"

'Lihat dia, tubuhnya atletis sekali, pasti akan hangat kalau dipeluk,'

"Ayolah, kalian menganggu pekerjaanku,"

Sakura mencoba untuk menghiraukan inner bodohnya yang sukses membuatnya semakin gugup. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya terus mengobati tubuh Sasuke. Tanpa disadarinya Sasuke selalu memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Sakura.

"Tutup matamu, aku akan mengobatinya," titah Sakura.

Lalu Sakura berdiri dengan lutut yang menumpu berat badannya. Tangannya berpindah dan di tempelkan ke mata Sasuke yang terpejam.

Sambil mengobati mata Sasuke, ia gunakan kesempatan itu untuk memperhatikan tiap lekukan wajah ciptaan Kami-sama yang menurutnya sangat sempurna itu. Tapi banyak yang berubah, pipi yang dulunya agak berisi itu sekarang semakin hari semakin tirus. Terlihat sekali bahwa Uchiha terakhir ini kurang menjaga makannya atau memang banyak beban pikiran yang ada di otaknya. Bahkan ada sedikit kantung mata yang terlukis diwajahnya itu. Sakura menatap iba pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Sebuah senyum miris menjadi pertanda betapa sayangnya ia akan Sasuke.

Lima belas menit sudah ia mengobati sambil curi-curi pandang pada Sasuke. Dirasa keadaan mata Sasuke sudah membaik ia menghentikan pengobatan yang membuat hampir setengah cakranya habis.

"Selesai," ucap Sakura mencoba untuk riang. Ia bahkan masih belum mengetahui kalau Sasuke tersenyum sangaaaaat tipis bahkan hampir samar saat melihat tingkahnya yang seperti mendapat mainan baru.

"Jangan gunakan sharinganmu dulu, Sasuke-kun. Nanti matamu akan semakin lama sembuhnya," kata Sakura lagi.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum karena mendapat balasan dari Sasuke. Tapi semakin lama senyuman itu memudar seiring dengan teririsnya hati kecilnya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus selemah ini ketika ia mengingat bahwa Sasuke begitu hancur hidupnya? Seharusnya Sakura lebih pengertian. Inilah jalan yang sudah Sasuke pilih, menempuh jalan yang pintas namun membawanya menuju kehancuran. Menjadi tahanan paling berbahaya di desanya sendiri.

Air mata perlahan menuruni pipi mulusnya. Kepalanya yang menunduk perlahan bergetar begitu juga bahunya.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau memilih jalan yang salah?" tanya Sakura masih tetap menunduk dengan suara bergetar.

"..."

"Tidak tahukah kau kalau aku begitu tersiksa dengan kepergianmu saat itu?"

"..."

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, kami semua begitu menyayangimu. Tapi kenapa? Kau seolah tidak pernah membuka mata dan hatimu untuk melihat kami,"

"..."

"Aku ingin kau menjadi dirimu yang dulu. Meskipun dingin, tapi aku tahu bahwa hatimu hangat,"

"Aku yang dulu? Kau bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar mengenalku, Sakura. Aku yang dulu tidak pernah ada," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Bahkan sampai saat ini pun, perasaan yang dulu pernah aku katakan kepadamu semakin besar," ucap Sakura sambil menangis tanpa menggubris perkataan Sasuke tadi

"Kau.. sudah terlalu lama dihatiku. Bahkan begitu menyesakkan sampai membuat aku tidak sanggup bernafas. Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau setega ini padaku?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanku, Sakura," jawab Sasuke. "Meski aku sudah kembali ke desa. Itu tidak akan merubah apapun," lanjutnya datar

"Kita bisa memulainya dari awal, aku bisa membantumu," tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi setelah ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Sedikit rasa lega muncul di hatinya. Namun rasa sesak masih tetap mendomninasinya.

"Pergilah," ucap Sasuke. "Biarkan aku sendiri,"

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, bisakah... bisakah kau membalas perasaanku?" Sakura terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri. Tapi yasudahlah, sudah terlanjur terucap dan tidak bisa di tarik lagi.

"Menggelikan sekali kau masih memiliki perasaan merepotkan seperti itu," ucap Sasuke dengan teganya.

Sakura mendongak dan menatap tak percaya atas ucapan pemuda yang tangannya sudah diborgol ini.

"Aku–,"

"Lupakan perasaan itu, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah membalasnya," potong Sasuke. Wajahnya memang datar tapi menyiratkan kesungguhan yang bahkan terlalu sulit untuk dibaca oleh Sakura.

"Sedikitpun, apakah sedikitpun kau tidak mau membalasnya Sasuke-kun?"

"Hal itu terlalu tabu bagi orang sepertiku, kau tahu itu,"

Sakura tersenyum pahit mendengarnya. Beginikah? Beginikah penantiannya selama bertahun-tahun? Berharap setelah perang selesai dan Sasuke kembali ke desa dan akan melihatnya? Apakah ini yang ia inginkan? Tentu saja tidak, mana ada orang yang tidak hancur hatinya setelah menunggu bertahun-tahun cintanya dan harus menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang dicintainya berkata kalau ia harus melupakan perasaan itu? Pasti itu orang yang berhati batu.

"Tidak ada yang tabu Sasuke-kun, semua orang berhak dan pasti memiliki perasaan cinta begitu pun kau! Seburuk apapun dirimu atau sejahat apapun kehidupanmu di masa lalu, itu tidak akan menghilangkan hatimu! Mungkin hatimu sudah lama mati, tidak, lebih tepatnya membeku. Tetap kau akan merasakannya juga!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis bahkan hampir samar mendengar penuturan Sakura. Kata-kata itu asing namun familiar di telinganya. Entah mengapa hatinya menjadi sedikit menghangat mendengarnya. Tapi kemudian senyuman itu lenyap dan tergantikan menjadi ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

Sakura menatap sendu pemuda yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan wajah datar andalannya. Perlahan ia menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke dan kembali membereskan peralatan medisnya. Setelah selesai ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu sel. Namun sebelum benar-benar keluar ia berhenti dan berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan dan sejahat apapun kau dimasa lalu.." henti Sakura dan menatap mata Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Aku akan selalu menyayangimu," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertegun dengan ucapannya itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Gomen baru apdet. Endingnya saya sedikit maksain nih. Sumpah otak saya udah bener-bener buntu. Beneraaaann. Feelnya masih kurang dapet ya? Hah emang saya sedikit kesusahan kalo buat pairing Sasusaku. Soalnya si Sasu susah di tebak. Terserah mau dikomentarin kaya gimana. Saya mah terima aja. Menurut saya makin lama fic ini semakin aneh dan ga nyambung sama judulnya. Ah gataulah. Fic ini tinggal beberapa chapter lagi. Doain aja deh biar ga ancur kaya chap ini. Hehe. Plissssss kasih saya saraaaaannnnn *puppy eyes*

Di chapter depan bakalan saya fokusin sama sasusaku tanpa slight (haha kalo bisa tapinya) . Janji deeeehhhh. heheh

RnR please...


	5. Chapter 5

Yo minna, saya kembali huahaha.

Gomen, chap 5 ini saya bener2 keabisan ide. Kalo jelek langsung banting gadget minna aja biar ga bisa baca fic ini lagi *dibacok sekampung* Hehe jadi maklumin kalo jelek. Yosh, saya mau bales reviuw dulu

**De inn: ** iya makashi yah supportnya~ *big hug*

**Tohko ohmiya: **yo arigato my lovely imouto hehe.

**Ifahara sasusaku: **hehe okray

**Rannada: **hehe nanti juga baikan ko sasusakunya

**Pinky blossom: **Aisshh, makasih ah hehe

**Hanazono: **udah ko

**Alifia C.B: **ni udah ko hihi

**Fany: ** nih, full sasusaku, tapi ada flashbacknya dikit hehe

**Dya onyx: **itu nanti di last chapter mungkin hehe.

**HanakoAkina:** oahhhh makasih banyak ya hehe

**Lyn:** yah, gomen deh, ngena ya? saya gatau kalo anda punya pengalaman. gomen ya. ga ada maksud nyindir ko.

**Yuka-chan:** hey hey makasih ya hehe

**Uchiha shesura:** Kayanya ngga deh, nanti bakalan sama Gaara hahaha :P

Segitu dulu yaaaa balesnya. makasih udah nemenin fic ini dengan reviuw dari kalian. I lop yu pull heheh

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Sequel of Legenda Sannin yang Baru © Uchiha Ryuu Aiko**

**Sasuke – Sakura**

**-Legenda Sannin yang Baru-**

"**The Sequel"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Warning (s): GAJE, OOC, Semi-Canon, Hancur lebur bak perang dunia shinobi keempat._

_Genre (s): Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_Rated: T_

_Main Character: SasuSaku_

_._

_._

_._

The Sequel of Legenda Sannin yang Baru

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

_This is my present.._

_._

_._

_._

**Flashback On**

_Sakura dan Naruto saat ini sedang berada di gedung hokage, tepatnya diatap gedung hokage. Mereka habis melaporkan misi mereka yang terkait dengan pemulihan Sunagakure, Iwagakure dan Kumogakure. Bukan hanya mereka sebenarnya yang dikirim ke desa-desa itu tapi juga tim delapan, tim sembilan dan juga tim sepuluh. Desa yang mereka tangani itu rusak cukup parah, dan karena itu pula mereka lah yang dikirimkan untuk membantu segala urusan yang dibutuhkan oleh masing-masing desa sedangkan para jounnin hanya ditugaskan dalam desa._

_Cukup lama Naruto dan Sakura berada di atap itu. Mereka menunggu sang hokage kelima yang akan menyampaikan sesuatu mereka. Sedangkan temannya yang lain sudah lebih dulu pulang karena tidak ada urusan lagi. Penasaran? Tentu saja. Apalagi untuk seorang yang tidak bisa diam seperti Naruto. Seperti saat ini, ia sedang menggerutu tidak jelas yang membuat Sakura memutar mata bosan._

"_Nenek Tsunade itu pergi kemana sih? Kenapa lama sekali.. Aku kan ingin pergi ke kedai Ichiraku. Perutku sudah menarik-narik untuk pergi kesana," ujar Naruto lesu._

"_Sabar sedikit Naruto. Lagipula kau kan sudah sering makan di kedai itu,"_

"_Kau tidak tahu betapa nikmatnya ramen buatan Ichiraku, Sakura-chan~,"_

"_Sebentar lagi juga datang. Tapi apa yang ingin Tsunade-shishou bicarakan ya?" tanya Sakura._

"_AAAHHH, mungkin saja nenek Tsunade ingin mempercepat pelantikkanku sebagai hokage," ucap Naruto berbinar-binar. "Tapi, aku tidak ingin menjadi hokage dulu untuk sekarang," lanjutnya lesu membuat Sakura sangat heran._

'_Biasanya dia paling bersemangat jika menyangkut pelantikan hokage,' batin Sakura._

"_Nande?"_

"_Karena tidak ada Ero-sennin dan juga Sasuke. Padahal aku ingin sekali berbagi kebahagiaan dengan mereka,"_

_Sakura terdiam mendengar penuturan tulus dari Naruto. Sakura melihat wajah Naruto yang murung dan melihat itu Sakura juga ikut murung. Tak lama kemudian Sakura mendongak, menatap Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya sambil tersenyum dan menangkupkan wajah Naruto di kedua telapak tangan mungilnya. Menatap blue saphire yang sekarang ini terlihat redup._

"_Naruto, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku melakukan ini padamu. Tapi sungguh, aku sangat menyesal saat dahulu aku memanfaatkanmu untuk membawa Sasuke kembali. Tapi sekarang, melihatmu yang selalu mementingkan kebahagiaan orang lain itu membuatku sadar. Bahwa tidak sepenuhnya kebahagiaan kita raih untuk diri sendiri. Aku yakin, Jiraiya-sama pasti tersenyum bangga melihatmu dari surga. Naruto, arigatou. Untuk semua yang telah kau berikan untukku, Sasuke-kun dan juga semua warga desa," _

_Naruto tertegun mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Sebenarnya dari dulu walaupun tahu kalau ia dimanfaatkan, Naruto tidak keberatan sama sekali. Karena memang dirinya yang sangat menyayangi semua orang yang berhubungan dengannya._

_Tidak lama kemudian Naruto memberikan cengiran khasnya pada Sakura._

"_Sakura-chan, kau ini bicara apa sih? Tentu saja aku akan selalu berbagi kebahagiaan dengan kalian semua. Karena bagiku, tanpa seorang teman aku bukanlah apa-apa," sahutnya masih dengan cengiran lebarnya._

"_Wakatta,"balas Sakura tersenyum._

_CKLEK_

"_Ah, maaf menunggu lama. Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan para tetua tadi," ucap Tsunade sambil nyengir kuda._

"_Kau selalu saja begitu, nenek Tsunade. Lagipula apa benar kau rapat dengan tetua? Aku tidak yakin," cibir Naruto sambil mengusap dagu dengan gaya berfikir._

_Empat kedutan muncul di pelipis kanan Tsunade dan aura membunuh menguar dengan pekat. Melihat hal itu Naruto menelan ludah dan mundur beberapa langkah._

"_Tsunade-shishou, sebenarnya ada apa kau memanggil kami?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan topik._

"_Tidak ada," balas Tsunade enteng._

"_APA?" Teriak Naruto dan Sakura histeris. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau mereka ditahan untuk istirahat dengan alasan ada suatu hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan, tapi ternyata hal penting itu tidak ada. Demi kulit Tsunade yang tidak keriput, Naruto dan Sakura bahkan hampir mati ditempat mendengarnya._

"_Tenanglah, aku hanya bercanda," sahutnya ringan tanpa dosa._

"_Huuhhhh, itu tidak lucu nenek Tsunade," kesal Naruto sambil melipat tangan didada. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menahan kesalnya._

"_Baiklah, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan wasiat dari mendiang hokage satu sampai hokage keempat, Orochimaru, juga lima kage. Dan juga tentang pelantikkan serta soal Sasuke," kata Tsunade._

"_Wasiat apa, Shishou?"_

"_Saat perang dunia berakhir, aku juga mereka semua melihat kemampuan kalian yang bahkan melebihi kami, para sannin, dan juga para kage. Mungkin bisa dibilang kekuatan kalian setingkat dengan Rikuddou-Sennin. Itu di perkuat dengan adanya Sasuke yang memang keturunan asli dari Rikudou sennin dan juga kau, Naruto," kata Tsunade._

"_Lalu? Berita pentingnya apa?" tanya Sakura._

"_Sebenarnya ini tidaklah penting. Hanya saja ku rasa kalian harus tahu. Mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutku memang pantas kalian dapatkan," henti Tsunade sambil tersenyum. "Kami memberikan kalian gelar legenda sannin yang baru,"_

_Sakura maupun Naruto kaget mendengarnya. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa mereka sangat senang meskipun mereka tidak berharap mendapat gelar itu._

"_Waahhh aku tidak menyangka akan mendapat gelar seperti Ero-sennin, nenek Tsunade dan juga Orochimaru," pekik Naruto girang._

"_Aku bangga pada kalian," kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum. "Naruto, ayahmu menitipkan salam untukmu sebelum edo tenseinya diputuskan,"_

"_Tou-chan," gumam Naruto._

_Terlihat air muka Naruto sedikit mendung. Tsunade yang sadar akan hal itu merasa sedikit tidak enak dan akhirnya mengalihkan topik._

"_Dan tentang pelantikkanmu sebagai hokage akan dilaksanakan tiga bulan lagi. Sedangkan masalah Sasuke akan diserahkan Naruto setelah ia menjadi hokage,"_

"_Loh, kenapa begitu?" tanya Naruto polos yang sepertinya sudah sedikit melupakan kesedihannya._

"_Karena pelaksanaannya akan dilakukan setelah Sasuke keluar dari penjara," ungkap Tsunade. "Aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan merasa senang dengan gelar baru itu tanpa adanya sahabatmu itu,"_

"_Jadi, semuanya akan dilakukan setelah Sasuke-kun keluar dari penjara?" tanya Sakura._

"_Nenek memang tahu apa mauku~," pekik Naruto girang. _

"_Ya. Aku sudah lama mengenalmu Naruto, jadi aku tahu sifatmu. Ah aku hampir lupa. Sakura, karena kau adalah muridku yang sangat berbakat, bahkan sudah melebihi aku dan Shizune. Aliansi lima desa di negara api setuju kalau kau adalah seorang master ninja medis," ungkap Tsunade lagi dan sukses membuat Sakura melongo._

"_A-apa?" tanya Sakura masih tidak percaya._

"_Hey, apakah kau tidak tahu? Bahkan sebelum perang dunia di mulai pun, namamu sebagai medic-nin terbaik setelahku, Shizune dan nenek Chiyo dari Suna itu sudah terkenal di berbagai negara," tukas Tsunade. "Aku bangga padamu. Tidak, lebih tepatnya pada kalian semua," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum._

_Naruto yang sedari tadi mendengarkan mulai berfikiran yang tidak-tidak._

'_Cukuplah satu monster saja di Konoha, kenapa harus ditambah lagi dengan Sakura-chan~,' batin Naruto. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya membayangkan tenaga Sakura dan Tsunade yang disatukan. 'Kami-sama, dunia pasti akan kiamat,' pikirnya lagi._

_Sedangkan Sakura kini memeluk Tsunade dengan erat pertanda terima kasih pada masternya itu._

"_Arigato, Shishou,"_

**Flashback** **Off**

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sudah enam bulan berlalu sejak di masukkannya Sasuke ke dalam penjara sel bawah tanah. Selama itu pula Sakura tidak pernah absen untuk mengobati atau sekedar menjenguk Uchiha terakhir itu sesuai jadwalnya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu selalu menjenguk Sasuke setiap ia memiliki waktu senggang. Dan untuk Sakura, meskipun perbincangan tempo hari membuatnya membuka luka lama, ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikanya. Sakura selalu mengutamakan kepentingan tugasnya sebagai medic-nin yang sudah mengalahkan masternya sendiri. Profesional adalah sebuah kata yang sangat ringan dan pasaran, namun selalu Sakura terapkan dalam hatinya. Dan berkat kata itulah, Sakura mampu bertahan menghadapi dinginnya hati Sasuke selama enam bulan terakhir ini.

Meski memang pada awalnya Sakura ragu untuk terus menjadi dokter pribadi Sasuke karena sifatnya yang dingin dan sesekali masih tempramental. Tapi Sakura selalu berusaha untuk meredam semua itu dengan senyuman. Dan lama-kelamaan, sifat dingin Sasuke yang bagaikan ribuan es tajam dan runcing itu mulai meleleh seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Sasuke mulai bisa menerima kehadiran Sakura meski bukan dalam artian 'menerima di hati'. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri, hatinya selama ini begitu aneh setiap onyx kelam bagaikan malam itu bertemu dengan emerald jernih yang bagaikan padang rumput yang baru tumbuh itu. Seolah ada ribuan bunga ataupun kupu-kupu berada dalam dirinya dan siap terbang untuk menghisap madu yang amat manis dari sang pemilik emerald itu.

Seperti hari ini dan juga saat ini. Mereka berdua di selimuti dengan kabut yang bernama keheningan dan di temani dengan suara benda-benda medis yang berasal dari tangan Sakura yang mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Walaupun tidak seperti dulu, tetap rasa canggung dan keegoisan diri sendiri untuk tidak berbicara masih melekat kuat diantara mereka berdua. Sasuke yang memang sudah dari keturunannya berdarah dingin dan pelit bicara, sedangkan Sakura masih terlalu bingung untuk sekedar bicara dan memilih diam sembari mengobati mata Sasuke yang kemajuannya hanya setengah atau satu persen setiap pengobatan.

"Bagaimana dengan matamu? Kau merasakan perubahan atau tidak?" tanya Sakura ramah.

"Hn," hanya itu balasan Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah sangat jengah jika Sasuke selalu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan gumaman yang menurutnya ambigu itu. Sakura memang selama enam bulan ini menjadi teman untuk Sasuke, namun tidak sedikit pun ia mengerti setiap arti dari gumaman itu. Setiap gumaman datar itu selalu mempunyai arti yang berbeda.

"Katakanlah sesuatu Sasuke-kun, jangan buatku bingung," ujar Sakura mencoba meredam emosinya.

"Hn,"

Sakura ingin sekali menjambak rambut pink nya, namun ia urungkan niatan itu. Daripada ia kehilangan kontrol emosinya karena melampiaskan pada rambutnya, lebih baik ia menghela nafas sepanjang-panjangnnya.

"Anggota tubuhmu yang lain bagaimana? Masih adakah yang sakit?"

"Tidak,"

Sakura benar-benar harus ekstra sabar menghadapi manusia super dingin urutan pertama ini. Meskipun ia mencintai pemuda ini, tetap saja ia memiliki rasa emosi yang menggebu-gebu kalau kesabarannya diuji tanpa celah ini. Untunglah Sasuke bukan seperti Shikamaru, Kiba ataupun Naruto. Bisa dipastikan kalau Sasuke setipe dengan mereka bertiga, Sakura sudah menendang Sasuke ke langit sampai menjadi bintang.

Sekarang, apa lagi yang harus ia bicarakan pada Sasuke. Pengobatan sudah selesai tapi Sakura belum mau beranjak dari tempat nista itu. Ia masih ingin agar Sasuke setidaknya berkata satu kalimat panjang dan juga memiliki arti. Yah, sepertinya Sakura harus lebih dulu membuka topik seperti biasa.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam dan memdengarkan apa yang akan Sakura katakan seperti biasa.

"Kau tahu?

"Sebentar lagi Naruto akan menjadi hokage menggantikan Tsunade-shishou," Kata Sakura sambil menatap tanah yang ada dibawahnya. "Pelantikkannya akan dilakukan setelah kau keluar dari penjara ini. Aku.. sangat bangga padanya. Dia berhasil membuktikan kalau dirinya bisa menggapai cita-citanya,"

Sasuke tidak menanggapinya, seperti sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sakura.

"Aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Tapi rasa senang itu memudar menjadi sedih kalau aku mengingatmu yang terkurung disini. Hatiku kembali tersayat kalau aku mengingatmu. Bukan maksudku untuk memojokkanmu, hanya saja setiap aku mengingatmu yang berguru pada Orochimaru hanya untuk membalas dendam membuat hatiku terasa seperti di tusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Ah, tidak, lebih tepatnya ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum lalu kembali disayat-sayat oleh pedang kusanagi milikmu,"

Sakura paham, jika ia mengungkit hal ini pasti Sasuke sedikitnya merasakan tersinggung di lubuk hatinya paling dalam. Siapa yang tahan jika masa lalu suramnya diungkit di depan matamu sendiri? Itu yang ada di pikiran Sakura.

Lain halnya dengan pikiran Sasuke, pemuda ini sebenarnya hanya tenang saja jika masa lalunya diungkit. Toh, itu memang fakta. Untuk apa menutupinya? Semua orang di dunia shinobi pun tahu siapa dirinya. Percuma, sebanyak apapun gundukan tanah yang dibangun untuk menghilangkan bau busuk yang sudah berbaur dengan udara, tetap saja baunya akan terus merajalela.

"Sampai saat kau pergi dan Naruto pulang dengan tangan kosong juga membawa luka yang amat parah. Aku yang selama hanya bisa berdiri dibelakang punggung kalian untuk meminta perlindungan, meminta Tsunade-shishou untuk melatihku menjadi medic-nin," kata Sakura.

Sakura mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke tepat pada kristal onyx mempesona itu. Tapi tidak lama, hanya lima menit untuk memastikan kalau Sasuke mendengarkannya bicara.

"Sama denganku, Naruto juga dilatih oleh Jiraiya-sama. Hanya saja, Jiraiya-sama yang langsung memintanya untuk menjadi muridnya dan dengan senang hati Naruto bersedia dengan dalih ingin menjadi hokage yang kuat dan juga ingin membawamu pulang kembali ke Konoha. Dan mulai saat itu aku sadar, bahwa kita bertiga sudah dilatih oleh tiga orang legenda yang sangat hebat," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Saat ini, Naruto sudah menjadi panutan bagi warga di Konoha. Ia sangat dicintai. Tapi, apa kau tahu Sasuke? Meskipun ia senang, itu hanya tampak luarnya saja. Tapi hatinya sangat sedih,"

Sakura kini kembali menatap Sasuke. Namun kali ini tatapan itu terlihat berbeda. Didalam mata itu terdapat banyak macam emosi yang tertahan keluar.

"Kau tahu, Naruto sangat sedih. Karena disaat bahagianya, ia mendapati sahabat baiknya duduk meringkuk dibalik jeruji besi. Dia bilang padaku, andai saja kita semua masih utuh, pasti semua kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia cari akan lengkap," ucap Sakura sambil menerawang. "Kadang aku begitu kagum dengan dirinya. Ia selalu memikirkan orang lain lebih dulu daripada dirinya sendiri. Kau ingat? Waktu sebelum perang dunia berakhir ia memintaku berjanji untuk menyembuhkan kau lebih dulu. Dan pada akhirnya ia yang terluka sangat parah benar-benar menyuruhku menyembuhkanmu lebih dulu. Sasuke-kun, kau itu sungguh berarti untuknya dan juga untukku, sama juga dengan Kakashi-sensei. Kami selalu menempatkanmu di posisi pertama di hati kami. Bisa kau buktikan sendiri dengan betapa kerasnya Naruto mengejarmu agar kembali ke Konoha,"

"Ah, kau tahu tidak? Saat perang dunia berakhir, para kage edo tensei dan juga lima kage menjuluki kita sebagai legenda sannin yang baru. Aku, Naruto dan juga kau," imbuh Sakura sambil tertawa ringan. "Bahkan Tsunade-shishou dan juga Orochimaru mengakui kalau kita itu lebih hebat dibandingkan mereka,"

Sasuke terdiam. Dalam hati ia merasa sangat jengah dengan topik ini. Tapi apa boleh buat? Ia tidak bisa protes, mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak mau protes. Berbicara pada Sakura yang emosional hanya membuatnya lelah sendiri.

"Untuk apa kau menceritakan semua itu padaku?" tanya Sasuke datar untuk pertama kalinya yang sukses membuat Sakura mau tidak mau tersenyum manis karena ucapannya direspon.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui dunia luar meskipun kau terkurung disini," jawab Sakura tulus. Menatap Sasuke yang kini menatapnya tanpa emosi yang berarti.

"Tidak perlu," kata Sasuke. "Itu hanya membuang waktu dan tenagamu," lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa membuang waktu atau tenagaku untuk bicara padamu. Aku melakukan ini karena memang aku tulus. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau merasakan hal yang dulu kau dan Naruto rasakan. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terulang lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau... kesepian. Maka dari itu aku selalu berusaha untuk menemanimu meskipun kau belum tentu menerima kehadiranku,"

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar penuturan Sakura. Kesepian katanya? Yang benar saja. Bahkan selama ini ia tidak pernah merasakan apa yang dinamakan kesepian. Terlalu dini bagi gadis itu untuk mengerti bagaimana arti kesepian yang ia maksudkan, pikir Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kau pelajari lebih dulu apa yang akan kau keluarkan dari mulutmu," desis Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menghafal betul setiap kata yang aku keluarkan. Kamus dalam otakku menyimpan banyak kata yang bahkan belum pernah aku pikirkan sebelumnya," ujar Sakura sambil terkekeh ringan.

"Pahamilah Sasuke-kun. Aku, Naruto maupun Kakashi-sensei sangat merindukan saat-saat dimana kita menjalani misi bersama seperti dulu. Yah, walaupun kita bukan lagi gennin, tapi kita masih bisa melakukan misi bersama seperti dulu,"

"..."

"Kau.. apakah kau tidak ingin mengulang masa-masa itu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura. Berharap agar pemuda ini mau membalas pertanyaannya.

"Tidak," jawaban Sasuke membuat senyum getir dan bergetar terpatri di bibir manis Sakura. "Semua itu sudah berlalu. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang penting untukku,"

"Kau belum berubah juga dari dulu. Padahal aku berharap setelah kau pulang ke Konoha, semua sifat dinginmu itu ikut menjauh darimu,"

"Perubahan seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi,"

"Kenapa? Semua orang pasti berubah. Entah itu menjadi lebih baik atau lebih buruk. Dan aku percaya kau pasti bisa berubah menjadi yang lebih baik. Aku bisa membantumu dalam hal ini,"

"Jangan bodoh. Aku tidak pernah menganggap ada perubahan yang nantinya akan merubahku. Perubahan itu hanya membuatku menjadi sosok orang lain. Semua itu membuatku muak," desis Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang merubahmu!" seru Sakura. Oke, kali ini kesabaran Sakura yang sedari tadi ditahannya mulai habis.

"Simpan tenagamu untuk hal yang berguna dari pada kau harus menunggu perubahan pada diriku,"

Sakura menatap tak percaya pada Sasuke. Selama ini, tidakkah ia punya keinginan untuk sedikit saja menjadi orang yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya? Harapan yang Ia, Naruto maupun Kakashi hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Apalah artinya jika selama ini berharap namun tidak ada hasil?

"Kau fikir membantumu menjadi yang lebih baik itu tidak berguna? Jika iya, kalau begitu kau yang tidak berguna Sasuke!" teriak Sakura. Ia begitu emosi sampai-sampai suffix 'kun' yang selama ini menghiasi nama kecil Sasuke dihilangkan begitu saja.

"Kau tidak berguna karena selalu membandingkan dirimu dengan yang lain. Selalu berfikir kalau lawan bicaramu itu hanya membuang tenaganya hanya untuk bicara padamu. Tidakkah kau peduli sedikit pun kehadiran aku, Naruto dan yang lainnya? Kami akan selalu ada untukmu Sasuke, kita ubah semua dari awal,"

"Bukankah memang begitu?" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau benar-benar berbeda dengan yang dulu," ucap Sakura tak percaya.

"..."

"Aku rasa sepertinya aku memang harus melepaskan perasaanku padamu," ucap Sakura bergetar.

"Dari dulu sudah kubilang bukan? Perasaan yang kau miliki padaku hanya merepotkanmu,"

"Harusnya aku tidak mengetahui semua perasaan ini. Selama ini tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti dari dirimu. Aku akan mencoba untuk membencimu mulai dari sekarang," tegas Sakura pada Sasuke.

Sasuke diam mendengarnya. Ada perasaan tidak suka saat Sakura mengatakan hal itu. Tapi Sasuke tetap saja tidak mau mencari tahu penyebab perasaan tidak sukanya itu. Ia hanya menatap Sakura lagi-lagi dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Lakukanlah sesuka hatimu,"

"Tentu, akan kulakukan sesuai keinginanmu. Aku sendiri heran kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu,"

"..."

"Ini membuatku tersiksa, Sasuke. Sangat. Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus seperti ini? Aku menyesal kita pernah bertemu," imbuh Sakura. "Mulai sekarang aku.. aku akan selalu berusaha menepati janjiku untuk melepaskanmu,"

"..."

"Bukankah dengan begini kau akan lebih bebas dari gangguanku, Sasuke..." henti Sakura. "...kun," lanjutnya dan menitikkan air mata.

"Pergilah. Tugasmu untuk mengobatiku hari ini sudah selesai," titah Sasuke.

Sakura sangat geram mendengarnya. Pemuda ini.. benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih. Bukannya Sakura pamrih, hanya saja ucapan terima kasih itu dirasa perlu diucapkan. Kesabaran Sakura sudah sampai puncaknya dan pada akhirnya Sakura melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak Sasuke duga–

**BUAGH **

–sebelumnya.

Sakura memukul Sasuke tepat di pipi kirinya menyebabkan sobeknya sudut bibir pemuda itu. Padahal Sakura hanya sedikit memakai cakranya, tapi hasil karyanya lumayan untuk membuat lebam diwajah Sasuke dan merintih kesakitan.

"Dengar, mulai hari ini aku akan melupakan semua perasaanku padamu. Meskipun dalam hatiku aku masih ingin dicintai olehmu," kata Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

Dalam hati Sakura bersyukur karna setidaknya untuk kali ini ia tidak lagi lemah dihadapan Sasuke. Tapi perasaan bersalah karena memukul Sasuke tetap melekat dalam hatinya.

"Maaf karena aku telah memukulmu. Aku hanya ingin kau merubah pandanganmu terhadap lawan bicaramu. Dan juga menyadarkanmu tentang pentingnya kehadiran orang lain dalam hidupmu," ucap Sakura.

Sakura yang sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi segera melesat pergi setelah mengunci jeruji besi itu. Tanpa menyadari sebuah pandangan yang sangat menusuk namun sendu yang berasal dari mata onyx Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku... Sakura," gumam Sasuke.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Jelek yah? Biarin deh, saya selalu pasrah dengan fic saya ini. Saya kasih sedikit bocoran buat chap depan. Di chap 6 langsung loncat ke pelantikan Naruto dan ada festival hanabinya. Nanti ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura. heheh. Dan muncul orang ketiga juga orang keempat di hubungan mereka.

Yo, boleh saya minta reviuw minna?


	6. Chapter 6

**(WARNING: INI PENEKANAN DARI SAYA. TOLONG IZIN DULU KALO MAU SHARE FIC INI!)**

Yo minna. Saya kembali dengan chapter 6 *abaikan*. Saya langsung bales reviuw aja yaa..

**Hanazono:** kayanya sasu mulai cemburu di chap ini heheh.

**Alifia: **yosh, udah nih

**Fany:** masa sih? haha bagus deh kalo gitu. makasih yaa udah reviuw.

**Bhie:** ehehe iya

**Ifahara:** Susah bikin Sasu romantis. ah, ifa-san sampe reviuw dua kali. hehe makasih yaaaaa

**Nitya:** hehe, arigatoo.

**Yuka:** Yaaa seperti yang tertulis kalo gaara n sai si biang kerok hahaha.

**Sherlock**: ga janji bikin sasusaku bersatu hehe. ya pasti bersatu lah kan pairingnya emang mereka berdua.

**De inn:** hehe, iya makasih sarannya.

**Mitsuka: **Sasu aneh? emang -_-. heheh

**Clariza:** nih udah ko.

**Dya: **kayanya permintaan dya-san terjawab di chap ini heheh.

**Yamamoto:** aduh gomen kalo ampe nangis heheh :) sasu kan mulutnya emang tajem -_-

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Sequel of Legenda Sannin yang Baru © Uchiha Ryuu Aiko**

**Sasuke – Sakura**

**-Legenda Sannin yang Baru-**

"**The Sequel"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Warning (s): GAJE, OOC, Semi-Canon._

_Genre (s): Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_Rated: T_

_Main Character: SasuSaku_

_._

_._

_._

The Sequel of Legenda Sannin yang Baru

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

_This is my present.._

_._

_._

_._

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, dua orang yang baru saja dinobatkan menjadi legenda sannin bersama teman pirang mereka yang lain –Naruto– baru saja pulang dari misinya. Tidak terlalu banyak luka yang mereka dapatkan mengingat ada Sakura yang notabene seorang master ninja medis. Ah, sekedar pemberitahuan, Uchiha Sasuke sudah bebas dari penjara sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu dan sekarang ia tengah menjalani masa percobaan dibawah pengawasan mantan teman setimnya yaitu Sakura.

Sasuke dijemput oleh Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi dan Sai saat hari kebebasannya dan langsung diwarnai dengan kehebohan Naruto yang mengira Madara kembali hidup. Memang bukan salah Naruto juga jika ia beranggapan kalau Sasuke mirip dengan Madara. Sasuke memang sangat mirip dengan kakek moyangnya itu dikarenakan rambutnya yang panjang menjuntai hingga sepinggang dan tentunya mencuat-cuat seperti Madara. Yang membedakan hanyalah anak rambut yang membingkai wajahnya. Jika rambut Madara menutupi sebelah matanya, maka rambut Sasuke hanya terjuntai di kedua sisi wajahnya seperti biasa. Berterima kasihlah pada Sakura yang dengan gugup hati memangkas rambut gimbal Sasuke.

Kini Sasuke adalah anggota Anbu yang masih dalam masa percobaan dan selama masa percobaan itulah Sasuke diberi misi yang hampir tidak pernah membiarkannya istirahat barang sejenak. Anbu benar-benar menguji kesetiaan pemuda itu pada Konoha. Bahkan Naruto dan Sakura merasa khawatir dengan psikis Sasuke jika terus dibiarkan seperti itu. Tapi Sasuke menerimanya dengan santai seolah hal seperti itu bukanlah penghalang baginya untuk kembali menjadi shinobi Konoha.

Begitu pula dengan warga Konoha. Mereka tidak lagi memandang Sasuke sebelah mata. Justru dengan kehadiran Sasuke mereka terasa dilindungi. Warga Konoha memang bukanlah warga yang dipenuhi dengan dendam terlepas dari kenyataan dendam mereka yang dahulu kepada Naruto yang memiliki Kurama dalam tubuhnya. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang mereka jauh lebih baik dan berfikir dua kali untuk menaruh dendam pada hati mereka. Bahkan, para perempuan di desa itu kini mulai kembali menggilai sang Uchiha yang pesonanya jauh lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya. Dan kini, gossip yang sedang beredar panas adalah kedekatan Uchiha bungsu itu bersama si Haruno tunggal.

Tentu, siapapun tidak akan menyangkal itu. Mereka berdua selalu pergi bersama seperti amplop dan prangko semenjak kebebasan Sasuke. Dari mulai misi sampai rumah mereka pun berdekatan. Sasuke juga sepertinya santai saja digosipkan seperti itu. Dia justru sedikit senang dengan kehadiran Sakura dalam hidupnya. Meskipun hanya sekedar perintah dari hokage agar Sakura terus mengawasinya selama masa percobaan.

Dan lagi yang menjadi korban perasaan adalah Sakura. Antara senang, sedih, dan kesal menjadi satu. Ia senang karena bisa selalu dekat dengan Sasuke meski hanya sebulan, sedih karena ia tidak tahu apakah kedekatan mereka ini berarti atau tidak bagi Sasuke dan kesal karena ia selalu dihadiahi dengan tatapan membunuh dari fansgirl Sasuke yang sudah hilang kewarasannya.

Pernah Sakura mendapat pernyataan ketus dari pasiennya dirumah sakit. Gadis itu bilang Sakura mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk menjerat Sasuke yang sekarang dibawah pengawasannya. Padahal pasien itu tahu benar bahwa itu adalah perintah yang turun LANGSUNG dari hokage. Demi Itachi yang sudah terkubur, Sakura bahkan hampir ingin meracuni pasiennya itu jika Ino tidak menghadangnya.

Beda Sasuke dan Sakura, maka beda pula dengan Naruto. Calon rokudaime hokage itu kini tengah sibuk bersama para tetua Konoha juga calon mantan godaime hokage –Tsunade– untuk mempersiapkan pelantikkannya yang akan berlangsung esok hari. Naruto mulai diberi tugas ala hokage sejak dua hari lalu agar ia tidak kaget saat sudah menjabat sebagai Hokage. Tentu saja masih dibawah pengawasan Tsunade dan para Tetua. Naruto hanya memeriksa laporan misi yang sudah selesai dikerjakan sedangkan sisanya masih dikerjakan oleh Tsunade. Undangan pelantikkan juga akan disebarkan hari ini dengan beberapa Anbu dan juga Jounin sebagai pengantarnya.

Pelantikkan Naruto nanti akan menghadirkan orang-orang dari berbagai kalangan. Mulai dari rakyat biasa sampai petinggi negri. Semua akan datang demi melihat Naruto sang legenda sannin menjadi seorang pemimpin didesanya. Bahkan Kazekage dari Suna, Sabaku no Gaara, bersama dua pengawalnya yang tak lain adalah kakak-kakaknya sudah datang hari ini. Begitu juga dengan Raikage dan Killer Bee. Sementara Tsuchikage dan Mizukage sedang dalam perjalanan ke Konoha.

Berbagai acara juga akan dilaksanakan, seperti festival hanabi yang akan dilaksanakan malam hari setelah pelantikkan juga pagelaran tradisional turut memeriahkan acara ini.

Kembali pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Dua manusia itu sudah sampai pada gedung hokage untuk menyampaikan misi mereka yang baru saja selesai. Seperti biasa, mereka berjalan dengan ditemani oleh kabut keheningan dan jangan lupakan tatapan memuja dari kaum hawa untuk Uchiha dan kaum adam untuk Haruno. Mereka menatap dua sejoli itu seperti hendak menerkamnya. Antusiasme yang terlalu tinggi.

Sesampainya di ruangan hokage, bukannya menyampaikan laporan, Sakura malah mendengus keras-keras. Sementara Sasuke hanya menyetel wajah datarnya seperti biasa meski dalam hati mungkin ia sangat jengkel.

"Calon hokage-sama, saya dan Uchiha Sasuke telah selesai menjalani misi kami. Semua berjalan dengan lancar dengan sedikit hambatan dan ninja pelarian itu sudah mendapatkan ganjaran setimpal di desa mereka," ucap Sakura sok formal sambil memutar mata bosan.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sakura bersikap seperti itu. Ia hanya sedikit kesal pada Naruto yang kini malah dengan asiknya tidur dengan kepala yang tertopang dilipatan tangannya. Jangan lupakan sungai yang menganak dari sudut bibirnya. Meskipun begitu, Sakura tidak tega membangunkan Naruto dengan cara seperti 'biasa'. Ia cukup tahu bahwa pekerjaan itu cukup menguras otak daripada tenaga. Mengingat Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa mengandalkan otaknya. Maka dari itu Sakura hanya menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto dan untungnya pemuda penggila ramen itu bisa langsung bangun.

Dan sekarang, Uzumaki Naruto hanya nyegir kuda sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu. "Ah, Sakura-chan. Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Aku masih sebaya dengan kalian," ucap Naruto.

"Tapi besok jabatanmu tak lagi sebaya dengan kami, Naruto," kata Sakura.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahas itu," kata Naruto dengan wajah merona. "Jadi, bagaimana kemampuan musuh itu? Aku dengar dia adalah pengendali darah," kata Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah serius. "Iya. Mereka sangat ahli dalam mengendalikan darah dan itu memungkinkan mereka untuk mengendalikan tubuh lawan. Bahkan bisa dibilang keahlian itu lebih hebat daripada pengendalian kugutsu dari desa Suna yang menggunakan tali cakra,"

Kali ini Naruto yang serius. "Darimana mereka mempunyai pengendalian semacam itu," gumamnya dengan dahi berkerut sambil membaca laporan misi yang diberikan Sakura. Naruto mendongak, "lalu bagaimana cara mengalahkan mereka?" Tanya Naruto sembari menatap Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian.

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab. Wajah yang tadinya datar kini berkerut lalu ekor matanya melirik Sasuke sekilas. "memutus aliran cakra dan juga..," jeda sebentar, "...genjutsu,"

Naruto langsung membulatkan matanya dan menatap horror Sasuke. "Kau gila Teme! Matamu itu belum seratus persen sembuh. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba matamu jadi buta?" cerocos Naruto. Sasuke menanggapinya hanya dengan ekspresi datarnya sebelum menjawab.

"Aku hanya menggunakan Tsukuyomi," sahut Sasuke datar.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya. Percuma saja bicara dengan Sasuke. Ujung-ujungnya pasti kita yang bungkam karena tak mampu menjawab meskipun hanya pernyataan atau pertanyaan singkat dan sederhana.

"Haah, kau ini, susah sekali untuk dinasehati, Teme," gumam Naruto cukup keras. "Apa tidak apa menggunakan Tsukuyomi, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Asal tidak terlalu sering dan jangan sampai menggunakan mangekyou sharingan,"

"Sou ka," Naruto manggut-manggut dengan wajah yang sedikit lebih lega. "Apa sudah selesai atau ada laporan lagi?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. Seketika wajahnya kembali serius bahkan lebih serius daripada sebelumnya membuat Naruto juga harus memasang wajah serius. "Ada," balas Sakura.

Naruto diam mendengarkan apa yang akan disampaikan Sakura. "Meskipun mereka sekarang sudah dihukum, itu tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka kembali berulah. Mereka pengendali darah, jadi dengan mudah mereka dapat mengendalikan tubuh orang lain dari jarak dekat maupun jauh. Apalagi di desa itu hanya ada beberapa orang ninja yang bahkan jumlahnya tertelan dengan jumlah pengendali darah. Yang aku khawatirkan, pengendali darah itu memberontak dan menyerang desa," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Memutus aliran cakra mereka juga tidak mudah. Aku bahkan sampai dikendalikan oleh mereka dan melawan Sasuke," lanjut Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, setelah aku menjadi hokage, aku akan menugaskan para jounin terbaik kembali ke desa itu dan menutup lalu memborgol aliran cakra mereka. Kalau perlu aku yang langsung turun tangan," kata Naruto tegas. "sepertinya kali ini mereka lah ancaman terbesar bagi kita,"

Sakura mengulum senyum tipis mendengar ketegasan Naruto. "Ah, aku hampir lupa," Sakura berkata sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "dari penuturan warga desa, mereka mencapai puncak kekuatan mereka pada saat bulan purnama dan kalau perhitunganku tidak salah, beberapa hari lagi bulan purnama penuh akan terjadi,"

Naruto menunduk dengan dahi mengernyit. Dalam otak dangkalnya kini terdapat pemikiran luas. Ia sedang menimbang-nimbang siapa lagi orang yang cocok yang akan ia kirimkan nanti. Tentu ia tidak bisa gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan karena pasti hal itu akan melukai reputasinya sebagai hokage baru juga bisa saja akan melukai kawannya sendiri. Tidak mungkin jika ia mengirimkan Sasuke dalam misi ini. Keadaan Sasuke belum sembuh benar terutama pada kedua matanya. Tapi orang yang memiliki genjutsu kelas atas hanya seorang Uchiha dan hanya tinggal Sasuke seorang. Ah, mungkin ia akan mengirimkan Kurenai yang juga ahli dalam genjutsu ataupun Kakashi yang juga memiliki sharingan.

"Mungkin aku akan mengirim Kakashi-sensei dan _Ino-Shika-Cho _dengan tambahan seseorang dari klan Hyuuga. Kurasa mereka yang paling tepat. Aku tidak mungkin mengirim kalian lagi dalam misi itu. Sasuke masih butuh perawatan pada matanya," kata Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk singkat sedangkan Sasuke hanya bergumam 'Hn' andalannya. "Baiklah, hanya itu yang kami sampaikan, Naruto," ujar Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk singkat. Tidak lama kemudian ia kembali nyengir membuat Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan alis sedangkan Sakura memandangnya heran.

"Kenapa kau senyam-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada," sahut Naruto. "Teme, Sakura-chan, apa kau masih ingat deng—,"

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk," kata Naruto agak ketus. Kesal karena ucapannya disela oleh orang lain. Namun kekesalannya langsung menguap diudara dan digantikan dengan raut bahagia begitu tahu siapa orang yang masuk dalam ruangan yang belum sepenuhnya resmi menjadi tempat kerjanya.

Lain Naruto, lain juga dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Mungkin lebih tepatnya Sakura yang lebih berekspresi dibandingkan Sasuke. Dahinya berkerut dalam seolah sedang berfikir lalu tidak lama membulatkan matanya.

Seorang pemuda tampan berbalut _hakama _putih khas rumahan dengan atasan biru donker tanpa _haori_ membungkus tubuh atletisnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dikuncir kuda agak rendah dengan poni yang menyamping ke kanan. Ditambah dengan anak rambut disisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya yang tidak kalah tampan dari Hyuuga Neji. Mata coklatnya yang dulu penuh dengan keirian sekarang berubah menjadi ketegasan.

"Kau.." kata Sakura ragu. Agak sangsi dengan ingatannya akan pemuda yang lima tahun lalu pernah ia —Tim tujuh— bantu. Sedangkan pemuda tampan itu hanya mengulas senyum tipis melihat reaksi Sakura seperti sudah menduganya.

"Hisashiburi, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san," sapa pemuda itu ramah namun terkesan datar.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat tanpa perlu merubah setelan wajah datarnya. Sedangkan Sakura menoleh untuk melihat Naruto. Dia berpikir kalau Naruto akan langsung heboh karena sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Namun yang ada dipikirannya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Naruto hanya nyegir lima jari menampilkan sederet gigi putihnya yang rapih. Ah, hampir Sakura lupa. Naruto itu calon hokage, ia pasti sudah tahu tamu-tamu yang diundangnya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada pemuda berkuncir itu. Banyak yang berubah, terutama pada segi fisik. Meski ia tahu kalau pemuda ini bukanlah ninja, tapi perawakannya hampir sama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Tinggi, kekar dan tegap. Yah mengingat pemuda itu adalah seorang _sprinter_ tercepat di negri teh.

Setelah selesai menetralisir rasa kagetnya, Sakura mengulum senyum lalu membalas sapaannya. Membuat Sasuke mengernyit tak suka dengan senyum itu dan membuat pemuda di depannya sedikit merona.

"Hisashiburi mo, Morino Idate-san,"

.

.

Pelantikkan Naruto hari ini berjalan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan meskipun diwarnai dengan kehebohannya juga Kiba dan Lee. Ia tampak gagah dengan balutan jubah putih merah ala kage dari desa Konoha. Rambut pirangnya berkibar indah saat angin menerpanya sedangkan permata safir yang menjadi warna bola matanya memandang tegas dengan raut kelembutan yang terpancar dengan jelas saat menatap warga Konoha yang begitu antusias dari atas gedung hokage ditemani dengan para Tetua, Tsunade, Kakashi, empat kage yang lain dan juga beberapa _Daimyo_.

Para gadis menjerit hysteris saat melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar pada mereka. Bagi mereka, Naruto adalah pahlawan desa juga pahlawan hati mereka. _Haha_ bahkan, kini pemuda maniak ramen itu sudah memiliki fansgirl seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Kini pemuda itu tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya heboh pada Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang bersama dengan rookie 9 untuk bergabung dengannya di gedung kage. Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu sesekali merona saat mendengar jeritan histeris dari para penggemarnya.

Acara inti dari pelantikkan hokage keenam sebentar lagi selesai karena hari hampir menjelang petang lalu akan dilanjutkan dengan pagelaran seni tradisional dan juga festival hanabi. Kebetulan yang memang direncanakan mengingat sekarang adalah sabtu terakhir di bulan Juli.

Para warga mulai meninggalkan tempat itu dengan tertib untuk mempersiapkan untuk acara nanti malam. Begitu juga dengan rookie 9 yang langsung berjalan untuk pulang. Selama dijalan mereka sibuk sekali dengan siapa mereka akan pergi. Seperti Ino yang saat ini sedang cerewet _yukatta_ berwarna apakah yang cocok untuknya dan siapakah yang akan mengajaknya nanti. Sedangkan Sakura yang telinganya sudah mulai panas hanya memutar mata bosan sambil menguncir rambut sepinggulnya asal yang justru membuatnya lebih cantik dimata _seorang_ _pemuda_ dibelakangnya.

Sasuke yang berjalan bersama para pemuda lainnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangan dalam saku sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura. Dalam hati ia ingin sekali mengajak Sakura tapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya. Tidak seperti Naruto yang dengan mudahnya mengajak Hinata ataupun Lee yang mengajak TenTen, Ia sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Sakura yang berjalan didepan pun sebenarnya pikirannya tidak sepenuhnya tertuju pada Ino. Ia sangat berharap Sasuke akan mengajaknya pergi ke festival itu. Seperti Hinata yang diajak Naruto dan Tenten yang diajak Lee. Walaupun ia tahu hal itu sangat mustahil mengingat Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau pergi ketempat yang ramai. Tapi toh tidak salah kan untuk berharap?

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Mendengarkan ocehan Ino tentang Sai yang akan diajaknya membuat pikiran Sakura semakin buyar.

_Ayolah, ajak aku Sasuke-kun._

"Kau kenapa _forehead_?" Tanya Ino saat melihat Sakura menghela nafas untuk yang lesekian kalinya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada Ino lalu tersenyum simpul. "Aku tidak apa-apa _pig_. Hanya lelah," bohongnya. Ino tidak langsung percaya pada ucapan Sakura walau pada akhirnya ia melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Ne _forehead_, kau akan pergi dengan siapa?" Tanya Ino setelah selesai bercerita.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin aku akan dirumah saja," balas Sakura lesu.

Ino mengernyit heran. Tidak biasanya Sakura bersikap seperti ini. Pasti ada yang salah dengannya, pikir Ino. "Kenapa tidak dengan Sasuke saja, aku yakin dia belum ada pasangan. Lagipula kau ini kan istrinya, dia pasti mau kalau kau ajak," goda Ino. Sakura langsung mendelik dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Dengan pelan ia meninju lengan Ino. "Jangan bercanda _pig_. Aku bukan istrinya," kilah Sakura. "lagipula aku tidak yakin Sasuke akan mau. Kau tahu sendiri dia tidak suka dengan keramaian,"

"Apa salahnya mencoba?" Tanya Ino sambil menggendikkan bahu.

Anggota rookie 9 itu hampir sampai disebuah perempatan. Mereka akan segera berpisah mengingat rumah mereka yang memang tidak searah. _Ino-Shika-Cho_ berjalan ke kanan. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee dan Tenten tinggal lurus saja. Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke karena rumah mereka bertetangga mereka berbelok ke kiri. Sebelum benar-benar berpisah, Ino membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Dengar, jangan buang kesempatanmu untuk mengajak Sasuke pergi malam ini. Lihat dia," kata Ino lalu keduanya menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Sasuke yang kini menatap salah satu dari keduanya. Setelah itu kedua gadis itu saling berpandangan dan Ino kembali berbisik. "Lihat kan? Dia memperhatikanmu sedari tadi, aku yakin kau pasti menyadarinya bukan?" Tanya Ino.

Ya, Sakura sedari tadi memang menyadari jika ia sedang diperhatikan dari belakang. Tapi ia tidak mengetahui siapa yang memperhatikannya sehingga ia tidak terlalu perduli akan hal itu. Kalau saja ia tahu orang itu adalah Sasuke, pasti ia sudah merasa antara risih dan gugup.

"Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus mengajaknya malam ini," kata Ino egois.

"Terserah kau saja lah," kata Sakura tak acuh. "selalu saja seenaknya," gumam Sakura.

"Ah, kita berpisah disini, _forehead_. Jangan lupa pesanku tadi. Ayo Chouji, Shikamaru. Jaa minna," pamit Ino. Hinata dan yang lainnya juga ikutan pamit dan menyisakan Sasuke juga Sakura.

Keheningan kembali melanda mereka berdua meskipun suasana yang sebenarnya cukup ramai sampai langkah mereka yang kesepuluh dari perempatan, barulah Sakura mulai angkat bicara.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura pelan sambil terus berjalan. Pandangannya tertumpu pada jempolnya untuk menetralisir rasa gugupnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

Dengan ragu-ragu akhirnya Sakura melanjutkan maksudnya. "Apakah kau bi—,"

"Sakura," panggil seseorang dari depan membuat Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh lalu berhenti.

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Gaara berdiri dengan jubah putih biru ala kage dari Suna. Tangannya bersedekap dengan pandangan datar yang tertuju pada Sakura.

"Gaara-sama?" gumam Sakura pelan.

Gaara melirik Sasuke yang juga menatapnya dengan raut datar namun menyimpan sebuah kekesalan. "Bisa bicara sebentar?" Tanya Gaara pada Sakura.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke hendak meminta persetujuan namun belum sampai membuka mulut untuk bicara Sasuke lebih dulu menyelanya dengan nada yang sedikit dingin. "Aku akan menunggumu. Cepatlah," kata Sasuke datar.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kini berjalan menjauhinya dan berdiri dengan menyandar pada dinding kayu dengan tangan yang masih tetap dalam saku celana hitamnya. "Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan padaku, Gaara-sama?" Tanya Sakura sambil mendongak menatap Gaara.

Sambil menatap gadis yang telah diam-diam mencuri hatinya, Gaara angkat bicara. "Kau akan pergi ke festival?" Tanya Gaara datar.

Ah, rasanya Sakura tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Tapi Sakura cukup naïf untuk mengakuinya sehingga ia membiarkan tubuh dan bibirnya bekerja sama untuk menjawab yang sebenarnya ia ketahui. "Umm.. aku tidak tahu, Gaara-sama," sahut Sakura sambil menunduk. "memang kenapa?" tanyanya.

Senyum tipis terpatri diwajah imut kazekage termuda itu. "Kalau bicara tatap lawan bicaramu," kata Gaara tegas namun lembut membuat Sakura langsung mendongak dan disuguhkan pemandangan _jade_ yang menurutnya indah itu.

"Aku ingin kau pergi denganku malam ini," lanjut Gaara dengan nada yang seperti biasa membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Aku.. a-aku.." sahut Sakura dengan gagap namun tetap tidak menghilangkan kesabaran Gaara yang menanti. Dalam hati gadis itu ia bimbang. Disisi lain ia ingin yang mengajaknya adalah Sasuke tapi ia juga tidak kuasa untuk menolak ajakan kazekage yang telah repot-repot mendatanginya sampai kesini. Lagipula belum tentu juga Sasuke akan mengajaknya.

_Jangan bermimpi, Sakura._

"Ba-baiklah,"

"Aku akan menjemputmu pukul tujuh nanti," ucap Gaara lalu berbalik. Tubuhnya mulai tertutup dengan pasir yang membuatnya menghilang perlahan. "Persiapkan dirimu," lanjutnya sebelum benar-benar hilang membuat Sakura terpaku.

.

.

Pukul tujuh tinggal dua puluh menit lagi dan itu cukup membuat Sakura gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Sebentar lagi ia akan dijemput oleh seorang pemuda tampan dari desa Suna dan parahnya ia adalah seorang kazekage! Bayangkan bagaimana reaksi Ino nanti. Dan sudah sangat dipastikan gossip terbaru seputar hubungannya dengan Gaara akan langsung melebar. Apalagi mengingat reaksi Sasuke tadi pada saat ia memberi tahu tentang ajakan Gaara.

Wajah Sasuke yang Sakura ingat adalah tersetting lebih datar dari biasanya dan nada bicaranya menjadi lebih dingin. Saat Sakura bertanya padanya Sasuke malah langsung melengos pergi dan meninggalkan Sakura yang bengong di depan apartemen gadis itu. Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke menjadi sensitive semenjak ia bertemu dengan Gaara. Inginnya Sakura terbang membayangkan kalau Sasuke cemburu, tapi lagi-lagi ia tepis.

_Sasuke? Cemburu? Sangat tidak cocok dengan Uchiha_, batin Sakura sedih saat itu.

Lagi, saat Sakura menanyakan keadaan Sasuke, pemuda itu malah menjawabnya dengan nada yang dingin.

"Pergilah, lakukan sesukamu. Jangan pedulikan aku,"

Kesal. Sedih. Marah. Malu menjadi satu. Tapi ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa walaupun ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi Sasuke yang saat itu kembali ringkih karena menggunakan sharingan.

Tapi sungguh, Sakura merasakan adanya hawa panas yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke saat itu. Alisnya yang mengerut dalam, Sharingan yang aktif, serta rahangnya yang mengeras membuat Sakura ciut saat itu juga. Entah mengapa saat itu Sasuke terlihat lebih mengerikan daripada saat misi yang justru terlihat lebih santai.

Sudah diputuskan, setelah acara selesai Sakura akan langsung menjenguk dan memeriksa kondisi keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu meskipun akan mendapat respon yang tidak sesuai harapannya.

Sekali lagi Sakura mematut dirinya di depan cermin untuk meyakinkan dirinya tidaklah memalukan saat bersama kazekage muda itu meskipun hanya untuk pergi ke festival. Yukata putih susu dengan motif batang pohon bunga sakura berwarna hijau muda dan bunga sakura dibagian ujung batang dibagian bawah yukata, obinya berwarna senada dengan rambutnya dan tersemat sebuah kipas bulat berwarna putih di bagian belakang obinya. Sedangkan untuk bagian rambut Sakura hanya menyanggul setengahnya agak rendah sehingga sisanya tergerai indah sampai ke pinggul dan menyematkan sebuah tusuk konde berwarna putih gading dengan gantungan bunga sakura yang cukup panjang. Tidak lupa dengan poninya yang ia miringkan ke kanan sehingga sedikit menutupi tanda _Byakugou_ di dahinya juga anak rambut yang membingkai sisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya. Dengan polesan bedak dan lipgloss yang tipis sudahlah cukup membuatnya menjadi putri untuk semalam ini. Wahai kaum adam, bersiaplah menerima serangan pesona Sakura. _Haha _

Setelah menghela nafas sekali lagi, Sakura merasakan adanya cakra yang sepertinya sengaja dibiarkan menguar oleh pemiliknya. Meskipun ia tidak mengenalnya tapi Sakura tahu jelas siapa pemilik cakra ini. Dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit gemetar karena gugup, Sakura berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Disanalah, pemuda tampan berjubah kage yang terlihat lebih bersih dan rapih berdiri memunggunginya.

"Gaara-sama," panggil Sakura membuat Gaara menoleh.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Gaara setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Sakura mengangguk kikuk lalu berjalan kearah Gaara dan berbalik untuk mengunci pintu rumahnya. "Ayo," ajak Sakura.

.

"Kau haus?" Tanya Gaara datar. Wajah tanpa ekspresinya menatap Sakura yang kini menunduk demi menghindari tatapan mata Gaara yang selalu menatapnya dalam.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada dipuncak sebuah jembatan yang dibawahnya terdapat sungai dangkal nan indah agak remang dan jauh dari keramaian yang terhubung dengan sebuah taman kecil namun indah. Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dari 'tatapan' memuja dari para fans mereka juga untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang sedikit letih. Sedangkan festival hanabi akan dilaksanakan kurang lebih lima menit lagi.

"Tidak, Gaara-sama," kata Sakura.

"Berhentilah bersikap formal padaku," kata Gaara membuat Sakura mendongak. "Jangan lupakan fakta kalau kita sebaya," lanjutnya.

Kepala kazekage muda itu mendongak sedangkan _jade_nya menatap gugusan bintang yang tertata cantik di langit lalu kembali meluruskan pandangannya dengan tubuh yang berdiri dekat pagar pembatas tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Aa.. baiklah, Gaara-sa—, ah maksudku, Gaara-kun," sahut Sakura kikuk.

Seketika keheningan melanda mereka. Walau Sakura berusaha untuk mencairkannya, tapi ia terlalu gugup untuk melakukannya. Berdiri berdampingan bersama seorang yang memiliki kepribadian sama dengan Sasuke membuatnya sedikit mengerti bagaimana harus menghadapi sifat semacam itu.

"Gaara-kun. Boleh aku bertanya?" kata Sakura memecah keheningan.

Gaara menoleh dan menatap Sakura yang kini juga menatapnya dengan bola mata yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Silahkan," sahut Gaara datar.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku?" Tanya Sakura. "Bukankah masih banyak gadis lain yang lebih pantas?"

"Apa perlu alasan khusus?," balas Gaara.

Sakura menggeleng tanpa ada lagi rasa gugup. "tidak. Hanya saja, aku takut ada yang salah paham dengan hubungan kita,"

"Kalau begitu buat itu bukanlah sekedar gossip," tukas Gaara membuat Sakura bingung.

Belum sempat Sakura bertanya lebih jauh, suara ledakan petasan menginterupsinya. Kembang api yang kini mulai menghiasi langit terlihat memantul dengan indah di sungai tempat Gaara dan Sakura berada.

Sakura menatap kembang api itu dengan senyum manis yang terlukis diwajahnya tanpa menyadari kalau sang pemimpin desa Suna masih menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh arti sampai pada akhirnya ia tersentak kaget saat sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh kulit putihnya yang dingin.

Keterkejutannya bukan hanya sampai disitu, lagi-lagi tindakan Gaara yang lain membuat jantungnya ingin melompat keluar dari tubuhnya. Gaara menarik pinggang Sakura dengan tangan kirinya agar mendekat pada tubuhnya. Sakura yang kaget pun reflek mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya pada dada bidang Gaara dan kini kedua tangan pemuda itu sudah melingkar —memegang— pinggul Sakura. Senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampan Gaara membuat wajah Sakura merona hebat belum lagi wajah pemuda itu yang kian mendekat pada wajahnya. Belum lagi wangi maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Gaara membuat Sakura mabuk ditempat.

Gerakan Gaara terhenti pada jarak yang hanya tersisa setengah senti dengan bibir yang sedikit bersentuhan. Mata kedua manusia itu masih terbuka dan saling menatap satu sama lain hingga akhirnya Gaara berbisik pelan, "Buat hubungan kita lebih dari sebatas teman atau sahabat," tandasnya.

Kedua bibir itu menyatu. Kepala keduanya miring dengan arah yang berlawanan. Menghilangkan jarak yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua. Menyalurkan sensasi menggoda bagi Sakura yang masih shock atas apa yang dilakukan Gaara terhadapnya. Meskipun begitu, pada akhirnya Sakura menutup kedua matanya, menikmati dan membalas sentuhan lembut pada bibirnya saat Gaara mulai melumatnya. Tangannya yang mungil yang tadinya mencengkram jubah milik Gaara, perlahan naik dan melingkar pada leher pemuda itu sampai sebelah tangannya menggenggam sejumput rambut merah membara milik Gaara dan Sakura berani bersumpah kalau ia merasakan Gaara tersenyum disela ciumannya.

Bibir kazekage itu menghisap, mengulum dan menjelajahi isi mulut gadis dalam rengkuhannya dengan lembut. Sakura pun menyerah dan memberikan apa yang Gaara inginkan dengan membuka akses seluas-luasnya. Ciuman mereka bagaikan irama yang yang mengalun secara berkala dengan kembang api, sungai, dan jembatan sebagai saksi bisu mereka pada malam itu.

Satu yang mereka tidak ketahui. Seorang pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang menatap mereka penuh dengan amarah yang meletup-letup lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu ciuman gadis yang mulai dicintainya bersama pemuda lain.

.

.

Sementara itu, ditempat yang agak jauh dari hiruk pikuk desa, tepatnya di hutan sebelah barat Konoha, terlihat lima orang asing yang berdiri diatas pohon sambil menatap desa terkokoh itu.

"Kita akan menyerang Konoha malam ini," ujar seorang pria yang sepertinya ketua dalam kelompok itu. "kita harus membalas apa yang sudah mereka perbuat pada saudara-saudara kita,"

"Kurasa malam ini bukanlah saatnya. Empat kage serta para _Daimyo_ masih berada di desa itu. Kita bisa langsung menjadi debu jika masih berniat untuk menyerangnya malam ini," kata seorang lagi.

"Apa kau tidak tahu jika bocah kyuubi itu sekarang sudah menjadi hokage? Dia bisa merasakan aura jahat disekitar wilayah kekuasaannya jika ia mau," lanjut satu-satunya wanita di kelompok itu.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kita bisa mempromosikan kehebatan klan kita," kata pemuda berambut coklat.

"Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko itu, Isao. Sato benar, kita bisa langsung menjadi debu dalam satu kali tebasan,"

"Kau takut, eh, Asami?"

"Tidak," kata Asami santai. "sudah dibilang kita harus mencari waktu yang tepat,"

"Bulan purnama," kata pemuda berkulit pucat yang sedari tadi diam. "kita serang mereka pada _saat_ bulan purnama. Bukankah saat itu adalah puncak kekuatan kita?"

"Ah, Hiroshi benar. Itulah waktu yang paling tepat untuk menyerang desa terkutuk ini," balas Asami. "Bagaimana, Arata-_taichou_?"

"Baiklah, kita tunggu sampai bulan purnama, aku tidak ingin mengulur waktu lagi," lanjut Arata sambil berbalik dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat. "Ayo,"

Empat dari lima orang itu sudah melompat dari pohon satu ke pohon lainnya. Sedangkan satu orang berkulit pucat yang bernama Hiroshi masih bergeming ditempatnya sambil menatap kembang api yang menghiasi langit.

"Tunggu kami, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke," ucapnya dengan pandangan datar.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Apa itu? Adegan kissu kissunya? Pliss buat sasusaku lover jangan marah gara2 GaaSaku kissu, hahaha. Disini konflik udah mulai muncul sedikit. Sisanya mungkin di chap selanjutnya. Cuap-cuap saya sedikit aja. Sisanya saya minta reviuwnya hehehe.

Jaa.. matta ashita minna ~..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is up! Untuk kali ini saya ga bisa bales reviuw satu-satu soalnya hampir semua reviuw isinya sama. Kebanyakan protes kenapa Sakura bales ciuman Gaara, atau kenapa Gaara cium Sakura. Itu sebenernya biar konflik disini makin ngembang aja ko. Tapi saya cukup seneng karena ada yang ngedukung adegan kissu GaaSaku *diinjek*.

Buat **Ifahara sasusaku **-chan, saya ga mau kasih tau nama saya disini, itu rahasia hehe. gomen yaaa. err saya ga punya instagram. Cuman ada fb, itu juga jarang di buka. Kalo ifa-chan punya akun ff, ifa-chan bisa kirim PM ke saya biar nanti saya kirim alamat fb, email, telpon sama nama saya. Hehe. Makasih udah setia sama fic abal ini . Ah, saya juga lupa bilang kalau klan yang kekkei genkainya pengendali darah itu terisnspirasi dari avatar the legend of aang. Hehe, gomen, saya bener2 lupa nyantuminnya. Makasih buat **Sekreey** yang udah ngingetin hehe.

**The Sequel of Legenda Sannin yang Baru**

**presented by**

**Kawaguchi Ryuumei**

**.**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Sakura melepaskan ciuman yang berlangsung cukup lama tersebut saat dirasa membutuhkan oksigen. Dibukanya perlahan sang _emerald_ yang selama beberapa menit tertutup untuk kembali melihat seseorang didepannya. Tangannya yang berada di belakang kepala dan leher Gaara perlahan turun ke arah bahu tegap pemuda yang baru saja mencuri sebuah ciuman darinya. Bibir tipisnya masih terasa lembab sehabis berciuman dengan Gaara.

Begitu pula dengan Gaara. Pemuda itu juga membuka _jade_nya secara perlahan dan menatap Sakura yang masih menundukkan pandangannya. Lengan kekarnya masih setia melingkari pinggul gadis yang kini dalam rengkuhannya.

Mereka saling terdiam dengan jantung yang masih berdetak seperti genderang mau perang. Gaara menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sakura yang berhiaskan segel _Byakugou_, meresapi kehangatan yang mulai kembali merambati tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sakura masih terlalu lemas dan shock untuk sekedar memberontak karena ciuman tiba-tiba dari Gaara hingga pada akhirnya ia pasrah dengan memejamkan mata.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Perlukah aku menjawab hal yang sudah kau ketahui?" balas Gaara datar dengan mata yang juga terpejam.

"Apa.. kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sakura pelan. Ia tak lagi segugup dan seformal sebelumnya meski tidak bisa dipungkiri jantungnya tak bisa berhenti berdetak cepat saat ini.

Gaara tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia hanya melepaskan tempelan kening yang berlangsung sebentar itu. Ditatapnya gadis itu dengan seksama, menatapi lekak-lekuk wajah manis yang kini berada dihadapannya sehingga Sakura mulai merasa risih dengan tatapan itu. Perlahan Gaara melepaskan lingkaran lengannya yang tadi berada di pinggul gadis itu untuk membiarkannya bergerak bebas dan kembali ke posisi semula yaitu menatap langit yang masih di hiasi kembang api tanpa menyentuh pagar pembatas jembatan itu.

"Seharusnya kau merasakannya," sahut Gaara datar tanpa melihat Sakura. "setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu tadi,"

Sakura menunduk mendengar pernyataan Gaara dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Ia mencintai Sasuke, tapi disisi lain ada Gaara yang mencoba masuk ke dalam hatinya, memberikan sebuah getaran yang hampir sama saat ia bersama Sasuke. Bahkan Sakura hampir tidak bisa membedakan mana cinta untuk Sasuke, mana cinta untuk Gaara. Semua ini terlalu rumit untuknya.

Mengharapkan Sasuke pun hanya membuatnya semakin bimbang. Pemuda itu tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Sakura. Kalaupun ada, pastilah Sakura menepis hal itu dengan alasan tak mau berangan terlalu tinggi. Bungsu Uchiha itu selalu bersikap dingin untuk menutupi setiap ekspresinya, berwajah datar untuk menutupi ketertarikannya terhadap sesuatu dan diam untuk menutupi setiap gerak-geriknya. Sakura selalu berpikir, jika ada yang lebih jelas, kenapa harus memilih yang terlalu rancu untuk dijalani?

Tapi pikiran seperti itu pun tak berpengaruh pada kenyataan yang ada. Nyatanya, Ia pun tak bisa melakukan hal itu semudah mengatakannya. Sakura juga tidak mau terlalu terburu-buru untuk memutuskan, atau nanti ia sendiri yang akan menyesal dikemudian hari. Menghela nafas lelah, Sakura membuat posisi seperti Gaara dengan tangan yang saling bertautan dibawah perut.

"Kau sendiri tahu siapa yang ada dihatiku," kata Sakura pelan. Ia ikut menatap langit yang indah dengan hiasan kembang api dengan mata yang redup. "setidaknya kau mengerti apa yang kurasakan,"

Gaara menoleh singkat pada Sakura yang menatap langit lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. "Aku tahu," katanya. "hanya saja aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu,"

Sakura tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa Gaara bersikap seegois itu dengan tidak mengindahkan perasaannya? Rasanya.. begitu aneh jika seorang pemimpin seperti Gaara seperti itu. "kau bercanda," kata Sakura setengah bergurau meskipun terdengar dipaksakan. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Gaara dan menatapnya sendu.

Gaara menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Sakura yang berada disebelah kirinya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut membuat Sakura lagi-lagi dilemma. "Tidak," tandasnya. "apakah aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?" Tanya Gaara.

Sakura menatap _jade_ yang kini menatapnya lembut dengan secercah harapan. Dicarinya setitik kebohongan disana namun hasilnya nihil. Yang ada disana hanyalah sebuah harapan yang melambung tinggi seolah enggan untuk jatuh. Tanpa disangka, setitik air mata jatuh dari sebelah mata Sakura. Tidak mau Gaara melihat, ia segera memalingkan wajah dan mengusap pelan dengan tangan kanannya.

Tapi terlambat, Gaara sudah terlanjur melihat air mata yang jatuh itu meski ia tak memperlihatkan ekspresi pengetahuannya itu. Dengan perlahan Gaara menghapus air mata itu dengan tangan kirinya meski tak berhasil karena air mata itu malah menganak sungai.

"Maaf," ucap Sakura parau. "aku hanya tak ingin menanggung perasaan bercabang ini,"

"Tak perlu kau pikirkan jika memang kau tidak bisa," kata Gaara. Ia melepaskan usapan lembutnya pada wajah Sakura.

"Kalau aku bisa melakukannya, sudah aku lakukan sejak hati ini mulai bimbang,"

Gaara terdiam menatap Sakura yang menangis. Ia memang tidak pernah merasakan bimbang dalam percintaan, tapi ia tahu pasti bagaimana rasanya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup dan jalan cintanya, Gaara dihadapkan dengan kenyataan kalau gadis yang merupakan cinta pertamanya memiliki cinta yang bukan untuknya.

"Aku.. aku tak bisa memilih antara kau dan Sasuke-kun," jeda Sakura sesegukan. "aku benar-benar tidak bisa memilih kalian berdua," lanjutnya dengan berderai air mata.

Gaara terdiam, berusaha memahami isi hati dan ucapan Sakura. Tatapannya menjadi lebih lembut lagi ketika Sakura mencoba menahan tangisnya yang tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Aku tunggu," balas Gaara seraya menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan gadis itu menangis dalam dekapannya. "akan ku tunggu sampai kau siap," bisiknya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tangisan Sakura pecah dalam pelukan pemuda yang baru saja menyatakan cintanya secara tidak langsung itu. Menangis karena kebimbangan hatinya, kepada siapa hati itu berlabuh. Apa.. untuk sekali saja Ia tak lagi merasakan dilemma yang begitu menjerat hati? Ini begitu menyakitkan. Bayangkanlah rasanya untuk memilih antara padang rumput yang menyejukkan dan air terjun yang memabukkan. Sulit bukan?

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kami-sama?_

.

.

Konoha yang ramai kini kembali seperti semula. Para tamu kehormatan dari berbagai aliansi terkuat di Negara Api sudah kembali ke desanya masing-masing. Yang tinggal di Konoha hanyalah Morino Idate dan Shion yang merupakan _Miko _dari Negri Iblis. Entah apa yang membuat Shion tinggal di Konoha lebih dari tamu yang lain, yang jelas hal itu sedikit membuat Naruto gerah. Berbeda dengan Morino Idate yang memang diminta oleh Morino Ibiki untuk tinggal lebih lama.

Tiga hari semenjak adegan mesra dirinya dan Gaara, Sakura menjadi pribadi yang pendiam dan juga sering melamun. Meski begitu ia malah memforsir kerjanya dengan mengambil lembur gila-gilaan. Tanpa istirahat, hanya makan seperlunya dan langsung kembali bekerja tanpa memperdulikan teguran Tsunade dan Shizune.

Oh, mungkin sekedar pemberitahuan, gadis berambut permen kapas ini sudah hampir gila karena memikirkan Gaara yang menyatakan perasaannya secara tidak langsung dan juga sikap Sasuke yang sekarang entah kenapa malah menolak kehadirannya. Dilemma? Tentu. Karena itulah Ia bekerja tanpa henti agar tidak kembali teringat dua kejadian di malam yang sama itu.

**Flashback On**

_Setelah Gaara mengantarkannya pulang dan kembali memagut singkat bibirnya __—__tentu tidak dibalas karena Sakura kembali shock__—__ Sakura tidak lekas masuk ke dalam apartemennya, melainkan pergi ke distrik Uchiha untuk memeriksa keadaan Sasuke yang kembali memburuk terutama kedua matanya. Setelah sampai, Sakura mendapati rumah Sasuke yang sangat sepi. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke datang dengan wajah yang tersetting berkali-kali lipat lebih datar dan dingin dari biasanya._

_Memberanikan diri, Sakura menyapa Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun,"_

_Sasuke tidak membalasnya. Ia hanya menatapnya dingin seolah Sakura adalah musuh yang amat berbahaya. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke dingin._

_Sakura tersentak mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang enggan. "Aku_—,"

"_Jika tidak ada yang penting lebih baik kau pulang," tukas Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju pintu yang terhalangi badan Sakura._

_Sakura segera bergeser ketika Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya tanpa melepas pandangannya pada pemuda itu. "Aku hanya ingin memeriksa keadaanmu," kata Sakura. "kulihat saat misi kemarin keadaanmu kembali memburuk,"_

_Sasuke diam. Ia menghadapkan dirinya pada Sakura dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Sudah kubilang untuk tidak memperdulikanku lagi," katanya. "aku baik-baik saja,"_

_Sasuke membuka pintunya dan hendak masuk jika saja Sakura tidak menahan lengannya. "Tolong biarkan aku mengobatimu, ini masih tugasku, Sasuke-kun," pinta Sakura._

_Sasuke menatap tangan Sakura yang memegang lengannya. Sakura mengerti arti tatapan itu, tapi ia tetap memegangnya agar Sasuke mau diobati. Pada akhirnya Sasuke membiarkan tangan mungil itu memegang lengannya._

_Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke berlaku seperti itu padanya. Seingatnya hubungannya dengan Sasuke baik-baik saja. Jika saja Sasuke memiliki koleksi ekspresi wajah sedikit lebih banyak, Sakura setidaknya pasti bisa membaca apa kesalahannya pada pemuda itu. Sungguh, Sakura sangat bingung dalam keadaan yang menghimpitnya seperti ini._

"_Sudah berapa kali kukatakan agar tidak memperdulikanku? Apa kata-kataku tidak cukup jelas untuk kau pahami?" tanya Sasuke tajam._

_Sakura makin tersentak mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang sekarang menajam. Seperti sebuah silet yang memaksanya untuk menyayat hati. Dan saat itulah pegangan tangan Sakura yang berada di lengan Sasuke perlahan mulai merosot, bersamaan dengan hatinya yang mulai perih._

"_Tapi.. kenapa?" tanya Sakura parau. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca._

"_Apa perlu alasan khusus?" sahut Sasuke._

"_Jelaskan," ucap Sakura. "jelaskan alasan terkhusus yang membuatmu mengabaikan tugasku ini,"_

_Sasuke memalingkan wajah, tak ingin melihat wajah Sakura yang penuh harap kepadanya. Sebenarnya Ia pun tidak ingin melakukan ini pada Sakura. Tapi entah kenapa Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Sakura saat ini. Terlebih saat Sasuke mengingat kejadian satu jam yang lalu dimana gadis dihadapannya ini tengah berciuman mesra bersama seorang kazekage yang tak kalah tampan dan tak kalah datar darinya. Saling merengkuh, memberikan kehangatan di malam musim panas yang berangin dan itu.. sukses membuat hati terbakar sampai hangus tanpa ada sisa abu._

_Beberapa tahun lalu dan hampir dua tahun yang lalu saat dirinya masih mendekam dibalik jeruji besi, gadis itu pernah bilang kalau Ia mencintainya. Gadis itu pernah bilang, akan membantunya merubah dirinya yang gelap menjadi terang. Tapi apakah itu terbukti?_

_Gadis itu malah berciuman dengan Sabaku no Gaara. Seorang kazekage yang dari dulu hingga sekarang selalu menjadi rivalnya selain Naruto. Yang selalu bersaing dalam berbagai hal. Gadis itu, menghempaskan sebuah angin kencang yang menerpanya hingga terombang-ambing dalam perasaan abstrak dan ambigu._

_Bukankah Sakura mencintainya? Ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu sekarang ini, tapi yang jelas, apapun yang datang kepadanya, entah itu membuatnya tertarik atau tidak, hal itu sudahlah mutlak menjadi miliknya. Sepenuhnya._

_Sasuke memang tidak mengerti apa-apa soal perasaan karena hatinya sendiri sudah mati semenjak ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha untuk berguru pada Orochimaru. Tapi, perasaan ini, kesakitan ini, Ia kembali merasakannya. Sama seperti saat dimana seluruh anggota klannya terbunuh di tangan kakak tercintanya. Gadis ini kembali membawa hati yang telah lama Ia bunuh dan menaruhnya tepat di tempat yang kosong dengan posisi yang sempurna._

_Dan tanpa Sasuke sadari, Ia sudah terjebak dalam cinta gadis yang selalu menaungi setiap langkahnya._

_Melihat Sakura, Ia akan kembali terbakar oleh api yang entah berasal dari mana. Ia tak mau hatinya kembali merasa sakit, tapi Ia sudah terlanjur merasakannya. Merasakan sakit dan rasa amarah itu memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun. Juga karena itulah, Ia tidak mau melihat Sakura yang kini menatapnya dengan manic yang sangat redup._

_Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke memasuki rumahnya. "Tak ada alasan untukku memberitahumu sekhusus apapun itu,"_

_Sakura terdiam sebentar dan menatapnya pilu. "Kau kembali membenciku," ucapnya parau._

"…"

"_Katakan Sasuke-kun. Katakan kenapa kau kembali membenciku," ucap Sakura lirih._

_Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik menatap Sakura yang menatapnya intens. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, membunuh jarak yang tercipta dan hanya menyisakan beberapa senti saja. Setiap satu langkah Sasuke maju, Sakura mundur satu langkah sampai pada akhirnya Sakura tidak dapat lagi mundur karena dinding yang menahan punggungnya._

_Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengistirahatkannya di dinding di samping kepala Sakura. Wajahnya tertunduk untuk menatap wajah lelah Sakura yang sepuluh senti lebih pendek darinya. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada Sakura, membuat jarak menghilang._

_Sakura mulai panik karena wajah Sasuke yang mendekat. Meski begitu, ia tetap menatap obsidian milik Sasuke yang berisi berbagai macam emosi. Jantungnya ratusan kali berdetak lebih cepat. Tubuhnya kaku, tak bisa bergerak sama sekali mulai dari Sasuke menguncinya dalam lengan kokohnya. Sakura sudah berpikir macam-macam karena wajah Sasuke yang mendekat, tapi Sasuke malah mengalihkan kepalanya menuju telinga Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu._

"_Kau pembohong, itulah alasanku untuk kembali membencimu," bisiknya sarkatis._

_Sasuke menarik kepalanya dan menatap Sakura yang terdiam. Untuk kali ini, Sasuke menahan dirinya mati-matian untuk tidak berlaku kasar pada Sakura karena ciuman itu. Ia meresapi setiap detail wajah manis Sakura yang berhiaskan sebuah segel byakugau yang didapatkannya saat perang dunia shinobi keempat._

_Sakura masih diam ditempat. Menatap kosong pemandangan dihadapannya. Berusaha mencerna ucapan Sasuke barusan. Juga tidak menyadari jika Sasuke sudah berbalik menuju pintu rumahnya._

"_Pergilah," tukas Sasuke datar. "Aku takkan mengantarmu pulang," lanjutnya lalu menutup pintu._

_Tubuh Sakura merosot bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Isakan-isakan kecil keluar tanpa bisa dicegah. Kali ini, untuk alasan yang entah kenapa tidak bisa masuk ke dalam otaknya, Sakura kembali disakiti secara langsung oleh lelaki yang selalu sama._

**Flashback Off**

**.**

Sakura berjalan lunglai saat menuju ke ruangannya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah mengingat tiga hari nonstop Ia bekerja dirumah sakit. Padahal hari ini ada dua operasi yang baru saja diajukan padanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sudah merasa tidak kuat berjalan dan juga tingkat kesadarannya makin menurun, Sakura hampir saja jatuh jika tidak ada sepasang lengan pucat yang menangkapnya dari belakang. Dengan mata yang berkabut Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sai yang menatapnya datar dan masih lengkap dengan seragam ANBUnya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, jelek," kata Sai.

Sakura ingin sekali meninju Sai karena julukan itu yang kembali diberikan padanya. Namun apa daya, dirinya sudah sangat lemas bahkan untuk sekedar berbicara. Maka Ia membiarkan Sai berkata semaunya dan akan membalasnya jika keadaannya pulih seperti sedia kala.

Mengerti dengan keadaan Sakura, Sai menaruh tangan kanannya pada lekukan lutut Sakura dan menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_. Rambut Sakura yang sepinggul menggantung hingga menggapai lutut Sai. Sai mengabaikan tatapan heran dan memuja para _iryo-nin_ yang kebetulan lewat. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang tidak perduli dengan semuanya, Ia sudah terlalu lelah dan akhirnya tidur dalam gendongan Sai.

Sesampainya diruangan Sakura, Sai langsung membaringkannya di sofa panjang yang ada diruangan yang cukup luas itu. Sai yang awalnya pergi ke rumah sakit karena ingin diobati, kini harus menjadi dokter dadakan karena sang dokter asli sekarang menjadi pasiennya.

Tadinya Sai ingin langsung pergi dan meminta perawat lain untuk mengobati lukanya, tapi Ia tidak tega jika harus meninggalkan Sakura di ruangannya. Takut-takut nanti gadis itu malah terguling dan jatuh dari sofa. Akhirnya Ia menunggu sampai gadis itu bangun sambil membaca buku tentang cara mengambil hati wanita yang diberikan Kakashi dan duduk di samping kaki Sakura.

Sai berpikir kalau Sakura akan tidur lama, tapi Ia salah karena setelah sepuluh menit Ia membaca bukunya, Sakura bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sai?" tanya Sakura ragu karena pengelihatannya yang masih buram.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sai.

"Umm.." Sakura mengangguk singkat. "apa kau yang membawaku kesini?" lanjutnya.

"Ya. Tadinya aku ingin membawamu ke ruang rawat inap, tapi kau terlalu berat saat kugendong," balas Sai polos.

Ugh, jika saja Sakura tidak ingat kalau Sai itu masih polos, Ia pasti sudah memukulnya tanpa ampun.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih Sai," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "ah ya, kau pasti baru pulang misi. Apa ada yang terluka?"

Sai mengangguk. "Ya, kurasa bagian punggungku terluka cukup parah,"

"Biar kuobati," Sakura hendak bangkit dan mengobati luka Sai jika saja Sai tidak menghalangnya.

"Tidak perlu, kau istirahatlah dulu. Jangan memaksakan diri lagi. Naruto bisa marah kalau tahu kau seperti ini. Biar aku mencari perawat lain,"

Sakura memutar matanya bosan. "Ayolah Sai. Kau itu sahabatku, tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu terombang-ambing mencari perawat yang lenggang. Lagipula mereka sedang sibuk menyiapkan dua operasi siang nanti,"

Sai akan menolak tapi Sakura memandangnya dengan garang jika Ia menolaknya. "Baiklah,"

Meski tubuhnya masih terasa remuk karena istirahat ekstra cepatnya juga cakranya yang belum stabil, Sakura merasa harus mengobati Sai sebagai rasa terima kasih karena telah membawanya istirahat ke ruangannya.

Sakura tersenyum senang dan memulai pengobatan. Ia menyuruh Sai untuk membuka seragam atasan ANBU nya, dan Ia cukup kagum dengan bentuk tubuh Sai juga ngeri saat melihat sayatan luka yang melintang panjang di punggungnya. Lalu Sakura memulai sesi pengobatan dengan hati-hati karena sepertinya luka Sai ini sudah terlalu lama dibiarkan.

"Dengan luka seperti ini kenapa kau baru datang padaku, dan bagaimana bisa kau menggendongku sampai sini, Sai?" tanya Sakura.

"Laki-laki jauh lebih kuat dari pada perempuan, Sakura," balas Sai. "lagipula aku baru pulang hari ini, sedangkan luka itu sudah kudapatkan saat masih menjalani misi,"

Sakura manggut-manggut singkat mendengar alasan Sai. Yah, rasanya cukup masuk akal untuk dicerna dalam otak.

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat, ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sai.

Sakura tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sai. "Bagaimana kau tahu? Padahal aku sudah mencoba untuk menutupinya," balas Sakura lirih.

"Wajah dan matamu yang mengatakannya. Tubuhmu juga jauh lebih kurus dari yang terakhir ku lihat,"

"Souka," gumam Sakura.

"Mau berbagi cerita?" tawar Sai.

"Entahlah. Aku rasa kau tidak akan cepat paham dengan masalahku, Sai,"

"Mungkin. Tapi setidaknya aku yakin perasaanmu akan jauh lebih lega jika kau berbagi dengan seseorang," sahut Sai sambil menoleh dan tersenyum polos pada Sakura yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah. Setelah ini aku akan bercerita padamu,"

.

Setelah pengobatan yang memakan waktu lima belas menit itu selesai, Sakura mengambil posisi nyaman untuk bercerita pada Sai.

"Sai," panggil Sakura. Ia masih terlihat ragu untuk menceritakan hal ini pada pemuda yang bersamanya kini. Tapi jika bukan pada Sai, pada siapa lagi? Ino? Gadis Yamanaka itu sedang diberi misi oleh Naruto sejak dua hari lalu bersama timnya. Lagipula Sakura tidak bisa menunggu Ino lebih lama lagi. Bisa-bisa Ia akan benar-benar gila karena masalah ini. Kalaupun Ia bercerita pada Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke pasti sudah habis dicincang tanpa ampun olehnya dengan senjutsu.

Sai menatap wajah lelah Sakura. Dipandanginya _emerald_ yang kini nampak redup. Bahkan kantung matanya memiliki kantung mata lagi. Membuat wajah manisnya menjadi terlihat lebih tua. Tentang bagaimana seorang Haruno Sakura menjadi serapuh ini, Sai tidak tahu alasannya.

"Sebelumnya, maukah kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun?"

"Tentu, kau bisa mengandalkanku," kata Sai sambil tersenyum polos.

Raut wajah Sakura menjadi lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. Ia mulai menceritakan awal permasalahannya, dari mulai ciumannya bersama Gaara, pernyataan cinta secara tidak langsung sampai Sasuke yang menolak diobati olehnya. Terkadang Sakura sampai menangis saat menceritakannya, juga malu karena sudah lancang berciuman dengan seorang petinggi desa Suna.

Sai mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Ia sangat terkejut jika Gaara sudah bertindak sejauh itu untuk menandai gadis yang menjadi incaran berbagai macam pemuda di dunia itu _—_mungkin dirinya juga termasuk dalam kategori pemuda yang mengincar Sakura jika saja Ia mengerti arti perasaan berdebarnya saat bersama Sakura.

"Apa kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku, Sai? Ini tidak mudah untuk kujalani," kata Sakura lirih.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka jika Gaara-sama..err..menciummu," kata Sai kikuk saat mengatakan 'menciummu'.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka dia akan melakukan hal itu padaku," kata Sakura sendu. "tapi, saat itu, entah kenapa aku menikmatinya. Belum pernah ada yang memperlakukanku begitu lembut sebagai seorang gadis. Apa aku salah, Sai? Gaara dan Sasuke. Aku mencintai Sasuke tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan Gaara. Apa aku egois?" ucap Sakura bergetar.

"Setiap orang memiliki hati yang tidak bisa di cegah. Tergantung bagaimana cara seseorang itu menanggapinya. Ini hanya masalah waktu. Kurasa yang kau rasakan pada Gaara-sama dan Sasuke merupakan salah satu penyesuaian diri atas kembalinya Sasuke dan datangnya Gaara-sama secara bersamaan. Kau tidak salah maupun egois, Sakura. Ada waktu dimana semuanya menjadi jelas," jelas Sai panjang lebar.

Sakura terpana mendengar penuturan Sai. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sai yang polos mempunyai kalimat panjang dan bermakna untuknya. Ia memandang Sai dengan pandangan lembut yang malah membuat Sai salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau punya kalimat yang bagus seperti itu, Sai," kata Sakura lalu menunjuk buku saku yang di pegang oleh Sai. "kurasa buku yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei sangat berguna, ne?"

"Aku mempelajarinya dari buku ini, apa itu salah?" tanya Sai dengan wajah polos.

Sakura terkekeh ringan. "Tidak, justru kau bisa menenangkanku dengan kalimatmu itu, Sai. Hontou ni arigato,"

Sai ikut tersenyum melihat Sakura tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah mendapat gadis sesuai harapanmu?" tanya Sakura.

Senyuman Sai langsung luntur dan Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura. "Sudah," katanya.

Sakura tersenyum girang. "Siapa gadis beruntung itu? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Ya, tapi sepertinya aku harus mundur sebelum mencoba," kata Sai datar.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar nada bicara Sai yang berubah datar seketika. "Kenapa?"

"Dia menyukai orang lain,"

"Ah, sayang sekali. Apa gadis itu tahu tentang perasaanmu?"

"Tidak,"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengutarakannya?"

"Karena aku yakin dia akan menolak,"

"Dan kurasa gadis itu adalah gadis bodoh yang menolakmu, Sai," kata Sakura sambil terkekeh. Sai hanya menatapnya datar.

Sakura tidak terlalu percaya jika gadis yang disukai Sai akan menolak pemuda tampan nan polos itu. Sakura berpikir, gadis itu pasti adalah gadis bodoh yang menyia-nyiakan perasaan tulus seorang Sai sampai-sampai harus menolaknya.

"Baiklah, jadi siapa gadis itu? Bolehkah aku tahu?"

Sai menimbang-nimbang permintaan Sakura. Jantungnya menjadi berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya dan Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti cara mengontrol jantungnya yang kini berdetak semaunya. Menghela nafas sebentar, Sai akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan siapa gadis yang mencuri perhatiannya sejak perang dunia keempat selesai.

"Hanya seorang medic-nin yang memiliki dua orang pemuda dalam hatinya. Kukira kau tahu siapa gadis itu, Sakura," kata Sai serius.

Sakura awalnya tidak tahu siapa gadis yang dimaksud Sai. Namun, setelah ia mencerna kata-kata Sai, gadis itu tahu siapa yang Sai maksud. Dan Sakura yakin, malam ini Ia akan kembali lembur dan menyiksa diri dengan alasan yang sama.

"Sai, apa gadis yang kau maksud adalah.. aku?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Sai menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sakura. "Ya, tapi sudah ku katakan aku akan mundur sebelum mencoba,"

Sakura merasa tertohok tombak besar. Baru saja Ia mengatakan kalau gadis yang menolak Sai adalah gadis bodoh. Tapi pada kenyataannya Ia-lah gadis bodoh itu, bodoh karena tidak peka terhadap perasaan sahabatnya sendiri.

Sakura menatap Sai dengan campur aduk. Bingung harus berkata apa. Jika tahu begini, Sakura tidak akan bertanya siapa gadis yang disukai pemuda itu. Sai yang selama ini diam, tanpa ekspresi, dan hanya bisa berbicara banyak pada teman satu tim serta Kakashi ternyata memendam perasaan padanya.

"Sai.. aku..a-aku," ucap Sakura terbata. Ia harus mengatakan sesuatu pada Sai, tapi tak ada satupun kata yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya.

Tanpa Sakura duga, Sai mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di pucuk kepala pinknya sambil tersenyum. Berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang kini mulai dilema lagi.

"Sudah ku katakan aku akan mundur. Aku tidak akan membebanimu dengan perasaanku,"

"Tapi, Sai, aku benar-benar.. Sai, maaf, aku tidak tahu jika selama ini kau menyukaiku," ucap Sakura bergetar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tak apa. Aku bisa mengerti. Lagi pula, kurasa perasaanku padamu hanya sebatas suka. Kau tahu, aku tidak mengerti kata lain selain suka. Bahkan, akupun tidak mengerti kata cinta seperti yang kau rasakan pada Sasuke dan Gaara-sama,"

"Sai," gumam Sakura sambil menatapnya sendu.

"Tak menjadi kekasih, sahabat pun bisa. Bukan begitu, Sakura?" ucap Sai.

Sakura menatapnya penuh dengan rasa kagum sekaligus tak enak. Tapi untunglah, perasaan Sai tidaklah memaksaakan dirinya seperti Sasuke maupun Gaara. Karena, jika bertambah satu orang lagi dalam daftar orang yang menjadi bahan pemikirannya, Sakura tidak yakin Ia bisa bangun esok hari dari tidurnya.

"Satu yang harus selalu kau ingat Sakura, meskipun kau menolakku, aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Bersama Naruto, Sasuke juga Kakashi-sensei,"

Sakura kembali menintikkan air mata. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu memeluk Sai dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, Sai,"

.

.

"Persiapkan semuanya, malam ini kita akan menyerang Konoha,"

Empat orang pria dan satu orang wanita sedang mempersiapkan semua alat yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menyerang desa Konoha yang baru saja berganti pemimpin itu. Salah satu dari empat orang pria yang bernama Arata, selaku ketua dari klan itu, memerintahkan bawahannya untuk segera bergegas.

Satu-satunya wanita yang bernama Asami menghampiri Arata dan memberikan sebuah amplop besar yang didalamnya berisikan informasi mengenai tiga orang legenda yang sekarang menjadi pondasi terkokoh di Konoha.

"Kenapa kau memerlukan informasi itu? Aku pikir kau sudah mengetahui semua tentang mereka," kata Asami.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak tahu kelemahan mereka. Sulit untuk mencari celahnya,"

"Kita bisa mengandalkan si Naruto, karena dia yang paling cepat emosi diantara dua rekannya," Isao menambahkan.

"Tidak perlu, kita pancing Uchiha Sasuke untuk menggunakan mangekyou sharingannya. Kita sama-sama tahu kalau saat ini matanya tidak dalam keadaan bagus," ucap Hiroshi.

"Lebih baik kita pertimbangkan nanti, kita harus pergi sekarang sebelum matahari tenggelam,"

Lima orang itu sebelumnya sudah menghadapi perjalanan selama satu hari. Desa mereka yang terletak tak jauh dari Suna memaksa mereka untuk berjalan lebih awal agar mereka bisa sampai tepat pada malam hari. Karena saat malam hari lah kekuatan mereka meningkat dua kali lipat. Apalagi malam ini adalah malam dimana bulan purnama penuh akan terjadi. Suatu keuntungan tersendiri untuk mereka.

Bertepatan dengan malam yang datang, mereka sampai di Konoha. Mereka langsung menempati posisi serang masing-masing. Tepat saat salah satu dari mereka akan menyerang para penjaga, dari jauh mereka melihat sosok seorang gadis berrambut pink yang menjadi salah satu dari sasaran mereka berjalan lunglai. Sato mengetahuinya sebagai Sakura.

Sato yang posisinya paling dekat dengan Sakura menyeringai penuh arti dan menatap bulan purnama yang sekarang tertutup awan. Seketika itu juga seringainya sedikit luntur.

"Sepertinya bulan purnama tidak akan banyak membantu," katanya sambil mengambil sebuah kunai yang berbeda dari umumnya dari kantung kecil di belakangnya. "tak apa, biar aku bersihkan dulu serangga yang satu ini," lanjutnya dengan melemparkan bom kunai.

TRANG

Saat bom kunai itu terlempar dan semakin mendekati target, tanpa disangka kunai itu dengan cepat di tepis dan meledak pada salah satu pohon besar disana. Asap dari ledakan itu menutupi pengelihatan Sato sehingga Ia harus menyipitkan mata untuk memperjelas siapa yang dengan beraninya menepis kunai khusus buatan klan mereka.

Dari balik asap yang mulai menipis, muncullah seseorang yang bertubuh kokoh nan kekar tengah membelakangi Sakura dengan wajah yang tersetting datar dan dingin. Seolah siap untuk membunuh siapapun yang menganggu ketenangannya di desa ini.

"Kau pikir mudah untuk memasuki desa ini sedangkan ada aku yang menjabat sebagai hokage?"

Dan para penyusup ini harus melebarkan mata mereka bulat-bulat saat melihat klon dari sang rokudaime hokage berdiri di belakang mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Tadinya saya mau masukkin Idate di chap ini, tapi saya inget masih ada Sai yang belom jelas gimana perasaannya sama Saku. Alhasill saya nerusin Sai dulu deh. Gomen kalo SaiSaku kesannya gimanaa gitu, saya udah ngubek-ngubek plotnya tapi yang ketemu cuman segitu. Skali lagi gomeeennnn.

Segitu dulu dari saya. Saya udah ga bisa lagi update cepet, soalnya selain saya sibuk, mood saya buat ngetik bener-bener jatoh. Gomen kalo misalnya fic ini ga sesuai harapan kalian, saya udah berusaha semampu saya. Saya gatau lagi mau nulis apa semoga aja feel nya kerasa.

Reviuw jangan lupa yaa~.


	8. Chapter 8

Makasih buat para reader dan reviewers yang setia ngikutin cerita ini sampe chap 8 ini. Tanpa kalian, saya ga akan semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini.

**Tohko: **Aaa. Makasih yaa hehe.

**Tsurugi:** pasti ada yang jadi korban perasaan kooo, hehe. Makasih ya udah mau mampir.

**Hanazono: **udah nih hehe

**Sasusaku:** itu ada penjelasannya nanti, coba baca dari awal, ada beberapa adegan Gaara yang mulai suka sama saku. Iya Saku ngerasa kehilangan soalnya ada something antara dia sama Gaara. Tenang aja ada penjelasannya ko nanti. Wah kalo Shion itu bukan buat SasuSaku tapi buat NaruHina. Makasih ya masukannya.

**Shesura-chan:** makasih hehe. Kalo penasaran baca aja hehe.

**Akira: **saya juga ga sejahat itu ko sama Saku. Heheh makasih udah mampir.

**Kumada: **ga mary-sue dong, kalo mary-sue itu mendekati sempurna, sedangkan Saku cuma banyak yang suka sama dia. Umm buat ShikaIno saya pikir-pikir dulu ya. Soalnya rencana saya, saya mau bikin Ino sama seseorang di luar Konoha. Yah kalo gajadi paling mentok2 sama Sai tau Shika. Makasih udah mampir hehe.

**Uchiha Sakura: **aduh saya ga kepikiran sampe cinta segilima heheh.

**Sasa:** iya saya sengaja bikin pembawaan Naru lebih berwibawa, biar ga terkesan santai. Kan dia udah jadi hokage. Makasih ya.

**Ifahara:** aduh maap ya, kalo mau follow twit baru saya aja ada di profil ko, nanti saya kasih fb saya hehe. Baca lagi biar tau tujuan lima orang itu. Makasih n gomen ya hehe.

**Autumn: **gapapa, sedikit yang penting bermanfaat hehe. Makasih ya.

**Clariza**: aduh jadi enak nih, hehe makasih ya udah mampir.

**Saku-chan:** aa… makasih buat semangatnya. Bagus deh kalo Saku-chan suka sama fic saya, jadi makin semangat hehe.

**De inn:** aaa, makasih. Udah update nih. Hehe

**Dya onyx:** ga ko, itu kan konflik aja hehe.

**Uchiha Hana**: inget ko, pairnya kan udah sasusaku dari awal. Hehe

**Haruno lin: **iyaaa makasih yaaaa.

**Akiko:** aduh kependekan? Padahal saya rasa itu udah panjang. Huhu. Sesuai permintaanmu chap ini lebih dari 5k+. kalo masih kurang panjang saya gatau harus gimana lagi. Heheh gapapa ko. Makasih yaa.

**Little**: woaah sampe sakau, jangan dong ntar saya ditangkep anbu gara2 nyebarin ganja hehe. Makasih yaaa

**Kim:**salam kenal juga yaa. Makasih udah mampir hehe.

Langsung cekidot yaw~

* * *

**The Sequel of Legenda Sannin yang Baru**

**by Kawaguchi Ryuumei.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

Naruto sedang memeriksa laporan para anbu yang baru saja selesai menjalankan misinya dengan serius ketika pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk tiga kali oleh seseorang. Ia memerintahkan orang tersebut untuk masuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada lembaran kertas itu. Saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, tampaklah Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya datang membawa beberapa dokumen penting yang sepertinya siap untuk menemani hari-hari hokage pirang itu.

Orang kepercayaan rokudaime hokage itu langsung saja memberikan berkas itu pada Naruto tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Seakan mengerti arti uluran tangan Shikamaru, Naruto menyambutnya dengan wajah lelah.

"Ada lagi? Yaampun, kurasa dokumen ini memang sengaja balas dendam padaku," gerutu Naruto.

Memang beberapa hari lalu Naruto sempat meninggalkan pekerjaannya di karenakan tubuhnya yang mendadak demam. Untunglah saat itu ada Hinata dan Sakura yang senang hati untuk mengobatinya selama masa sakitnya. Entah apa yang membuat Naruto sakit, yang jelas hal itu membawa keuntungan sendiri untuknya dan Hinata.

Shikamaru menguap bosan mendengar gerutuan rutin Naruto yang diucapkannya setiap memberikan dokumen berdosa itu. Bahkan saking bosannya, ia harus selalu mengucapkan kalimat yang sama setiap harinya.

"Seharusnya kau tak usah menjadi hokage jika selalu mengeluh," ucap Shikamaru. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Pose permanen dirinya jika sedang bosan. Ia berjalan menuju sofa yang tak jauh dari meja kerja Naruto. "_Mendokusei,_" lanjutnya.

Naruto meringis. Ia memang tau betapa menyebalkannya menjadi hokage. Tapi inilah impiannya sedari kecil. Impian yang dengan terang-terangan ia ungkapkan di muka umum tanpa ada rasa malu sedikitpun. Ia pun mendapatkan jabatan ini tidaklah mudah. Ia harus lebih dulu menjalani cemohan dari orang-orang sekitarnya sebelum mereka bisa memberikan kepercayaan sepenuhnya pada anak yondaime hokage tersebut.

Tak mau telalu memikirkan impiannya yang sudah tercapai, Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada dokumen yang diberikan Shikamaru dan membacanya dengan serius.

Awalnya tak ada yang salah dengan laporan anbu itu. Ketika ia membacanya lebih lanjut, alisnya menyatu dalam dan wajah lelahnya berubah menjadi lebih serius. Ia menoleh pada Shikamaru yang mulai berlayar ke pulau mimpi.

"Hey, Shika," panggil Naruto. Shikamaru hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang klan Kawaguchi?" tanyanya.

Shikamaru membuka sebelah matanya sejenak lalu memejamkannya lagi. Ia tampak menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan Naruto dengan matang.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Disini tertulis kalau dahulu klan Kawaguchi dan klan Aburame tergabung dalam satu klan bernama _Ketsueki_. Kekkei genkai mereka adalah mampu mengendalikan darah lawan dari jarak dekat maupun jauh. Jika memang benar, aku tak pernah melihat satu pun anggota klan Aburame yang bisa mengendalikan tubuh lawannya,"

Shikamaru membuka matanya. Menerawang jauh dan memikirkan ucapan Naruto dengan seksama. "Entahlah," jawabnya ambigu.

"Apa-apaan jawabanmu itu. Tak mencerminkan Nara sekali," cibir Naruto.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya bingung harus mulai bicara dari mana,"

"Jadi kau tahu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya tahu mengenai kekkei genkai mereka, tapi tidak tahu perihal hubungan antara klan Aburame dan klan Kawaguchi," Ucap Shikamaru sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia melipat tangannya di dada dan memangku sebelah kakinya.

"Baiklah, coba ceritakan padaku," titah Naruto.

"Klan Kawaguchi adalah klan istimewa yang mampu mengendalikan darah lawan dari jarak sesuka hati mereka." Shikamaru memulai cerita. "puncak kekuatan mereka adalah pada saat bulan purnama. Bukan hanya itu, gerakan yang mereka buat pun sangat sulit dibaca mata. Hanya dengan mengedipkan mata mereka, lima orang musuh bisa langsung terkendali,"

"Kau tahu siapa pemimpin pertama klan mereka?" tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru mengangguk. Wajahnya mulai serius. "Kawaguchi Ryuumei. Awalnya Ia adalah gadis biasa yang ceria dan polos, tidak memiliki kemampuan layaknya seorang ninja. Ketika ia berumur dua belas tahun, klannya dibantai oleh sekawanan ninja illegal yang menginginkan gulungan berisi _jutsu _langka dari klan-nya dan hanya menyisakan anak-anak yang tak berbakat menjadi shinobi sepertinya. Pada saat malam pembantaian itu adalah bulan purnama penuh. Dan entah dapat kekuatan dari mana gadis belia itu mampu membuat sekawanan ninja tak berkutik dan menatapnya penuh rasa ketakutan,"

"Gadis katamu? Pemimpin klan itu awalnya seorang gadis?" ucap Naruto seakan tak percaya.

Sekali laki kepala pemuda bersurai nanas itu mengangguk singkat. "Ia mengetahui jika ia adalah salah satu dari lima orang berdarah istimewa dari klannya ketika ayahnya bercerita sebelum kematiannya. Kekuatan itu akan muncul ketika ia sedang di liputi rasa amarah yang memuncak. Sejak saat itu lah, Ryuumei berubah perangai menjadi gadis dingin dan penuh dendam. Ia bersumpah akan membalaskan kematian klannya lalu membangun kembali klannya dengan tujuan yang sama."

"Terdengar seperti sejarah klan Uchiha," ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga sempat berpikir seperti itu. Tapi sebenarnya sejarah kedua klan itu sangat berbeda jauh jika ditelaah secara mendetail," jawab Shikamaru. "lagi pula, klan Uchiha dibantai oleh Itachi atas keputusan Danzou dan para Tetua, tidak seperti klan Kawaguchi yang murni karena jutsu langka mereka."

Naruto manggut-manggut paham. "Dari mana kau tahu semua itu?"

"Ayahku pernah cerita sebelum ujian chunnin di angkatan kita dulu. Ia memintaku untuk berhati-hati jika aku merasakan campuran chakra berbeda yang belum pernah aku temui,"

"Campuran chakra yang berbeda ya," gumam Naruto.

Naruto ingat jika pada malam festival hanabi juga pelantikkan dirinya sebagai hokage, Ia merasakan lima campuan chakra berbeda dari biasanya berada agak jauh dari Konoha dan niat jahat yang terkandung di dalam chakra itu. Meskipun saat itu ia tidak dalam mode sennin, ia bisa merasakannya dengan sangat jelas. Naruto tahu semua jenis chakra karena hampir semua chakra tak berbeda jauh. Tapi jenis satu ini benar-benar aneh. Terasa samar namun kuat dan seolah menjadi satu. Chakra itu memiliki keistimewaan sendiri yang tak bisa dinalarkan. Jika apa yang dirasakannya pada malam itu benar, berarti saat ini Konoha ada dalam bahaya karena sepertinya mereka sedang mengincar desa tempatnya memimpin. Terlebih ketika ia mendengar laporan Sakura saat pulang misi yang mengatakan kalau pengendali darah itu berkemungkinan untuk kabur.

"Aku pernah merasakan chakra aneh saat malam festival dan pelantikkanku sebagai hokage agak jauh dari Konoha. Apa kau merasakannya juga?"

"Jika kau bilang arahnya berasal dari gerbang Konoha, aku juga merasakannya," jawab Shikamaru sekenanya. "tapi mungkin tak sepeka dirimu,"

Naruto bangkit dari kursi putarnya dan berjalan ke arah kalender yang ada di dinding. Shikamaru hanya memperhatikan gerakan Naruto dari tempatnya. "Malam ini adalah bulan purnama," kata Naruto.

Wajah Shikamaru berubah menjadi lebih serius ketika Naruto selesai bicara. "Sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk kemungkinan terburuk, Naruto. Kurasa malam ini akan jadi malam yang melelahkan bagimu,"

.

.

Malam telah tiba ketika Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang dari rumah sakit. Ia memutuskan aksi penghancuran sel tubuhnya ketika dirasa tubuhnya benar-benar minta diistirahatkan. Tulang-tulangnya sudah berteriak ketika ia merilekskannya. Ternyata lembur yang selama ini ia gembor-gemborkan berdampak sangat buruk pada tubuhnya. Jika sudah seperti ini, biasanya Sakura bisa menghabiskan waktu dua hari penuh untuk berhibernasi layaknya seekor beruang kutub.

Rumah sakit terlihat lenggang dari biasanya. Pasien yang biasanya setiap malam selalu berkeliaran tak nampak satupun batang hidungnya. Tak ada pasien laki-laki iseng yang selalu menggodanya. Para _iryo_-nin pun banyak yang sedang menjalani misi di desa tetangga karena diserang shinobi tak jelas asal-usulnya.

Sakura berjalan disebuah gang cukup luas dengan penerangan yang baik meskipun agak jauh dari pemukiman warga. Sambil berjalan, ia memegangi tengkuknya dan menggerakkan lehernya ke kiri-ke kanan demi menghilangkan rasa pegal yang menderanya.

Malam ini entah kenapa hawanya berbeda dari biasanya. Awan-awan berkumpul dan menutupi sebagian tubuh sang ratu malam. Sakura mendongak dan menatap bulan itu dengan pandangan heran. Bulan itu tampak bersinar namun redup seolah pancarannya terserap sesuatu.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Mungkin karena efek tubuhnya yang terlalu lelah dan chakranya tidak stabil, ia merasakan adanya lima chakra berbeda di setiap sudut gerbang Konoha. Terasa samar namun kuat dan seolah menjadi satu. Sejenis chakra istimewa yang rasanya tak terlalu familiar untuknya. Bahkan ketika perang dunia shinobi keempat ia tak pernah merasakan chakra semacam ini.

Gadis itu tak memikirkannya dan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya agar cepat sampai di rumahnya dan bisa berhibernasi. Namun, baru beberapa langkah berjalan, ia dikagetkan dengan bunyi tamparan kunai dan ledakan di belakangnya. Seketika kepala berhelaian sewarna musim semi itu menoleh dengan cepat.

Kabut tebal menutupi pandangannya. Ia harus mengibaskan sebelah tangannya agar kabut itu cepat menghilang. Tak lama kabut itu menghilang dan menampilkan seseorang dengan gesture yang amat ia kenali mengenakan jubah hokage miliknya. Tali panjang dari _hitai-ate_ miliknya berkibar seiring dengan angin berhembus.

"Kau pikir mudah menyerang desa ini sementara ada aku yang menjabat sebagai hokage?"

Ucapan datar nan dingin itu meluncur dengan lancar dari bibir Naruto. Sakura yang berdiri dibelakangnya hanya menatapnya penuh rasa terima kasih karena telah datang tepat pada waktunya.

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura pelan.

Naruto menoleh sedikit. Ia melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih dingin. "Kukira aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk pulang sejak siang tadi, Sakura-_chan_." Katanya dengan penekanan pada nama Sakura.

_Bingo_.

Sakura berdiri kikuk sekarang. Sindiran Naruto barusan sedikitnya membuat Sakura salah tingkah. Melihat Naruto yang seperti ini malah membuat nyalinya menciut seketika. "Karin dan Ino sedang ada misi. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan dua operasi besar tadi, Naruto." sanggah Sakura takut-takut.

Naruto tak menjawabnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada lima orang musuh yang pergerakkannya terkunci oleh tiga _bunshin_ miliknya dan Izumo serta Kotetsu. Ia menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ia ingin tahu, apakah lima orang itu termasuk anggota pengendali darah yang sekarang ini sedang dicari keberadaannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di desaku?" tanya Naruto tenang. Ia harus mendongak karena lima orang musuh itu ada di atas pohon yang berbeda.

Salah satu dari mereka berdecih dan menggeram penuh amarah. "Cih, kau menghancurkan klan kami!"

"Klan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya, klan kami." ucap Asami sambil memberontak. "bukan hanya itu, kau membuat saudara dan tetua klan kami terkurung di tempat terkutuk itu. Penjara Houzuki,"

"Ah, aku ingat kalian. Kalau aku benar kalian itu adalah pengendali darah dari klan Kawaguchi di desa _Tsukigakure*._ Suatu kehormatan bagi Konoha kedatangan ninja dengan elemen langka seperti kalian," kata Naruto setelah mengingat lima orang itu.

"Cih, tak usah berlagak polos seperti itu!" teriak Isao.

"Aku tak berlagak polos," sahut Naruto santai. "justru aku senang kedatangan tamu jauh apalagi dengan elemen langka seperti kalian. Dan aku berharap tujuan kalian juga bisa menyenangkanku," sindirnya.

"Tentu, kami pasti bisa menyenangkanmu serta dua sahabat seperjuanganmu." Ucap Sato sambil menyeringai sinis.

Naruto mendelik saat mengetahui maksud dibalik kata-kata musuhnya. Kemudian ia melirik pada Sakura yang kini waspada meski gurat kelelahan nampak jelas di wajah manisnya.

"Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya kalian beradu mulut," ucap Arata yang sedari tadi diam. Membuat Naruto memberikan perhatian khusus padanya.

Pandangan Arata tertumpu pada Naruto, begitu pun sebaliknya. Tak ada emosi, tak ada kilatan yang berarti pada _hazel_ itu. Hanya memandang datar Naruto yang dibalas dengan tatapan datar pula. "Kurasa kau sudah menyadari kehadiran kami, terbukti dengan tiga buah _bunshin_mu dan pengawalmu yang sudah mengunci kami," tukasnya datar.

Dari nada bicara, gesture tubuh juga ketenangan yang dimiliki Arata, Naruto tahu pastilah pria itu pemimpin tim mereka. Menghela nafas sebentar, Naruto kemudian menyeringai penuh arti.

"Baiklah," pemuda blonde itu berkacak pinggang penuh gaya membuat lima orang asing di depannya mendecih. "aku bukanlah orang yang suka menyombongkan diri. Tapi kalian harus tahu jika aku sudah mengawasi pergerakan kalian sejak malam pelantikkanku sebagai hokage,"

Mereka tersentak tak percaya saat mendengarnya. Harus mereka akui, kalau pemuda yang sempat mereka remehkan ternyata lebih sulit terbaca dari analisa mereka.

Seketika itu juga Arata menggeram mendengarnya.

_Cih, senjutsu rupanya. Tak kusangka ia berada selangkah di depanku._

Naruto menggulirkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang sedari tadi diam. Ia melirik Sakura dari balik bahu tegapnya. Tak tega melihat Sakura harus bertarung, ia berbalik badan dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Pulanglah, Sakura-_chan_. Kau nampak lelah malam ini,"

Sakura menatap Naruto serius. "Dan kau melawan mereka sendirian? Tidak, Naruto, terima kasih. Aku masih menyayangimu sebagai saudaraku,"

"Aku bersama Izumo dan Kotetsu, kau tak perlu khawatir," balas Naruto. Ia mendesah lelah karena harus beradu mulut lagi dengan Sakura meski pada akhirnya ia tahu kalau ia akan kalah dalam perang mulut yang diciptakannya sendiri.

Sakura menatap Izumo dan Kotetsu yang dibalas dengan anggukan setuju atas apa yang dikatakan Naruto. "Aku tid—"

"Urungkan niatmu untuk menyuruhnya pergi, atau kau mau aku yang menahannya?" sela Arata sambil menyeringai membuat ucapan Sakura terpotong dan menoleh padanya. Tak lama setelahnya ia berkerling pada sosok bermata _onyx_ dan menganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat bagi Naruto dan Sakura tanpa mereka melihat adanya pergerakkan sedikitpun dari Arata maupun kawan setimnya. Tubuh Sakura terangkat dan ia harus menahan sakit luar biasa atas alasan yang tidak diketahuinya. Sendi, tulang dan darahnya bergerak berlawanan arah dari arus yang seharusnya.

Sama halnya dengan Izumo dan Kotetsu yang malah posisinya sudah terbalik menjadi mereka yang pergerakannya dikunci oleh Asami dan Sato. Sedang Arata dan Isao mulai memberontak dari genggaman _bunshin_ yang tersisa.

"Arrgghh!" Sakura, Kotetsu dan Izumo berteriak ketika tubuh mereka mulai di kendalikan. Meskipun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Sakura alami, sensasi menyakitkan itu masih tetap sama seperti saat pertama ia merasakannya. Berbeda dengan Izumo dan Kotetsu yang langsung pingsan karena ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi mereka.

Hanya Naruto yang tidak bisa mereka kendalikan. Mereka semua tahu jika Naruto sudah berteman dengan Kurama dan hal itu menyulitkan mereka untuk mengendalikannya karena chakra Kurama mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Terlebih pemuda itu termasuk anggota klan Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan kekuatan tubuhnya. Dan juga Naruto bisa menggunakan senjutsu kapan saja Ia mau dan itu semakin menyulitkan mereka untuk mengendalikannya.

Naruto menggeram marah saat melihat bawahannya berteriak ganas ketika dikendalikan dengan santai oleh Hiroshi. Tampak ia akan menggunakan sebuah _bunshin_ lagi untuk membuat rasengan.

"Berani kau melakukannya, ku pastikan urat-urat dalam tubuh mereka akan putus saat itu juga," ancam Hiroshi dengan nada datar. "jangan pernah kau remehkan kekkei genkai klan kami, Uzumaki. Kami bisa mengendalikan mereka tanpa pergerakkan berarti,"

Naruto mendecih. Dalam keadaan seperti ini sebenarnya ia membutuhkan Sasuke atau Kakashi. Tapi nampaknya mereka belum pulang dari misi _rank-S _yang ia berikan tiga hari lalu.

Tak lama kemudian Hiroshi melepaskan kendalinya pada Sakura dan lagi-lagi tanpa gerakkan terlihat. Gadis itu nampak meringis kesakitan saat tubuhnya mencium lantai bumi dengan keras. Naruto langsung berlari dan menghampiri Sakura lalu memapahnya untuk berdiri.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain, Naruto. Kita harus tetap melawannya," ucap Sakura sambil meringis.

Naruto kembali mendesah ketika ia mengerti arti yang terkandung dalam ucapan Sakura. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Tsunade yang membuat Sakura menjadi gadis kuat dan keras kepala seperti ini.

"Terkadang keras kepalamu sangat menyusahkanku, Sakura-_chan_." Kata Naruto lelah membuat Sakura _nyengir_ kikuk.

"Sebenarnya aku tak menyangka akan kembali mengukir sejarah bertarung dengan hokage," sela Hiroshi datar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Cih, tak kusangka tetua busuk itu menyembunyikan hal ini pada generasi mudanya. Hokage yang sekarang pun tak mengetahuinya," desis Arata.

Kembali, Naruto dan Sakura mengernyit heran. Perselisihan macam apa yang sebenarnya pernah terjadi antara Konoha dan klan Kawaguchi? Selama hampir delapan belas tahun mereka tinggal di Konoha, tak pernah sedikitpun mereka mendengar informasi mengenai klan unik ini. Hanya baru-baru ini saja klan ini naik ke permukaan dan tiba-tiba mengumandangkan hal yang sedikitpun tak mereka mengetahui.

Naruto mengingat laporan yang ia baca tadi siang bersama Shikamaru. Apa mungkin perselisihan antara desanya dan klan itu ada hubungannya dengan klan Aburame?

"Apa semua itu tentang klan Aburame?" tanya Naruto.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Hiroshi. "Kau tahu juga rupanya."

"Itu sudah menjadi bagian dari masa lalu, kenapa kalian masih saja mengungkitnya?" kata Naruto jengah.

"Masa lalu katamu?" kata Asami sarkatis. "aku yakin kau bahkan tidak mengetahui sejarahnya,"

"Tahu atau tidak, kalian telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Lagi pula, bagaimana bisa kalian mempunyai hubungan dengan klan Aburame?" pancing Naruto.

Sejujurnya, Naruto sangat ingin mengetahui sejarah kenapa kedua klan itu bisa terpisah sekaligus untuk mengulur waktu sembari menunggu kepulangan Sasuke dan Kakashi yang menurutnya akan sampai sekitar dua puluh menit lagi. Ia akan segera mengetahuinya ketika sebuah _bunshin_ yang sengaja ia tugaskan bersama kedua anbu itu memberi kode padanya.

Kelima orang asing itu menyeringai sinis. Secara bersamaan mereka mendongak dan menatap bulan purnama itu seolah meminta bantuan membuat Naruto semakin waspada. Tak lama mereka mengembalikan pandangan pada Naruto dan Sakura dengan pandangan dingin nan menusuk.

"Akan kami ceritakan ketika kalian mati di tangan kami,"

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam hutan yang tak jauh dari Konoha, dua orang anbu Konoha dan sebuah _bunshin_ milik sang hokage sedang melompat dari pohon ke pohon menuju desa mereka. Dari kecepatannya, bisa dilihat mereka sedang sedikit terburu-buru.

"Ada apa?"

Bungsu Uchiha itu bertanya datar pada sosok disampingnya saat tiba-tiba berhenti. Padahal jarak Konoha sudah menipis. Bahkan lingkaran pembatas desa itu sudah terlihat dari atas pohon tempat mereka berpijak meskipun masih samar-samar.

Sasuke dan Kakashi sebentar lagi akan sampai di Konoha. Misi yang mereka terima dari Naruto memang tidak sulit tapi cenderung berat. Mengingat yang mereka jalankan adalah memberikan gulungan rahasia pertemuan lima kage beberapa waktu lalu kepada _Mizukage_. Tentunya barang seperti itu menjadi incaran bagi shinobi tidak bertanggung jawab untuk menghancurkan desa aliansi. Alhasil, selama perjalanan mereka selalu dihadang oleh shinobi yang kemampuannya tidak bisa diremehkan.

Sasuke berhenti ketika dengan mendadak Kakashi menghentikan loncatannya. Meski bingung, raut wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasanya.

Kakashi mendongak dan menatap bulan purnama itu. "Kita harus cepat. Kurasa pertunjukkan sudah dimulai," ujar Kakashi.

Sasuke tak menjawabnya. Ia hanya mendongak menatap bulan purnama yang menurutnya tampak berbeda malam ini. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi di desa kelahirannya karena sudah memprediksikan hal ini sejak ia menerima misi terakhirnya bersama Sakura. Begitupun dengan Kakashi yang sudah diperingatkan baik oleh Naruto maupun Shikamaru.

"Sebaiknya kau memberi kode pada tubuh aslimu jika delapan menit lagi kita akan sampai," titah Kakashi pada sebuah _bunshin_ Naruto.

_Bunshin _itu mengangguk dan langsung menghilang setelahnya, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Kakashi yang masih berdiri di sebuah batang pohon besar. Topeng anbu masih terpampang jelas menutupi wajah elok keduanya.

"Kau merasakannya, Sasuke?"

"Hn," balas Sasuke. Ia menatap datar mantan _sensei_nya. "mereka cukup sulit untuk dilumpuhkan,"

"Kau sudah pernah melawan mereka?"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Saat menjalankan misi di desa _Tsukigakure_,"

"_Sou ka_," ujar Kakashi sambil manggut-manggut paham. Ia mengembalikan pandangannya pada jalan dihadapannya. "lebih baik kita bergegas sebelum desa hancur oleh Naruto,"

.

.

Naruto mendapatkan informasi ketika _bunshin_nya yang bersama Sasuke dan Kakashi telah menghilang. Ia sudah mengetahui jika delapan menit lagi mereka akan sampai.

Saat ini, Ia dan Sakura tengah melawan kelima musuh itu. Naruto dan Sakura tak bisa mengerahkan semua jutsu mereka di sini. Jika mereka melakukannya, mereka akan membangunkan warga sekitar dan itu akan semakin menyulitkan. Di situasi seperti ini, mereka lah yang terhimpit oleh tempat. Maka dari itu, sebisa mungkin mereka mencoba untuk menggiring serangga-serangga itu menjauh dari Konoha agar bisa leluasa bertarung meski terkadang tubuh Sakura di kendalikan dan malah berbalik melawan Naruto.

"Naruto, awas!" teriak Sakura. Saat ini tubuhnya sedang di kendalikan oleh Asami dan melawan Naruto.

Ia melemparkan kunai beracun pada Naruto. Namun untunglah reflex pemuda itu sangat baik sehingga dengan sangat mudah ia menepisnya. Meskipun begitu, ia harus tetap waspada karena pergerakkan Asami dalam mengendalikan tubuh Sakura tak bisa dianggap remeh.

Sakura sendiri pun sudah merasakan tubuhnya remuk tak karuan. Tulang dan sendinya bergesekkan karena ia melawan untuk di kendalikan. Banyak persendiannya yang mulai membengkak dan membiru. Jika dibiarkan lebih lama, kemungkinannya untuk bergerak nanti akan semakin sulit.

Asami menyeringai kepada teman-temannya. Mereka memperhatikan atraksi antara Naruto dan Sakura. Keempat temannya hanya memperhatikan dari atas pohon tanpa ikut andil di dalamnya. Padahal, inilah saat yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Menghabisi tiga orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam perang dan paling berpengaruh dalam kehancuran klan mereka saat ini. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu satu orang lagi. Si bungsu Uchiha.

Naruto berdecih ria saat ia harus melawan Sakura secara terpaksa. Mereka sama sekali tak memberi jeda untuknya mengeluarkan setidaknya satu jurus atau satu _bunshin_. Ia juga tak tega melihat tubuh Sakura yang mulai membiru dan membengkak. Ingin rasanya ia memakai chakra Kurama untuk meratakan lima orang itu dengan tanah. Tapi Ia masih ada di dalam desa. Ia bisa menghancurkan separuh tempat kekuasaannya itu jika masih nekat menggunakannya.

Asami menggeram kesal karena targetnya untuk membunuh Naruto sangat sulit tercapai. Dengan kekuatannya, ia membuat Sakura tak lagi berpijak pada tanah. Ketika sudah mencapai ketinggian yang menurutnya cukup untuk menghancurkan tulang gadis di bawah kendalinya itu, ia segera membantingnya dengan keras. Teriakkan Sakura pun mengiringi detik demi detik dirinya mencium lantai bumi yang kasar nan keras itu.

"Sakura-_chan_!" teriak Naruto.

Tepat ketika itu pula, seseorang menangkap Sakura. Membopongnya ala _bridal style_ ke salah satu dahan pohon yang besar. Sakura yang merasa tubuhnya tak terbanting pun segera membuka matanya. Walau tak sepenuhnya, ia masih dapat melihat seseorang berseragam anbu dengan topeng anjingnya yang masih terpasang di wajahnya. Dan ia tahu jelas siapa pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_," lirih Sakura.

Sasuke memandangnya intens. Meski tertutup topeng, Sakura masih dapat merasakan sorotan dingin dari Sasuke.

"Hn,"

Sakura tersenyum lemah. Tubuhnya benar-benar sudah diambang batas. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu pingsan dalam gendongan kuat nan hangat Sasuke hingga pemuda itu kaget dibuatnya.

Uchiha terakhir itu berjongkok agar sebelah tangannya dapat menepuk-nepuk pelan wajah Sakura. Beberapa kali ia menepuknya, hasilnya nihil. Sasuke tahu, pasti Sakura memaksakan dirinya untuk bertarung membantu Naruto. Khawatir mulai masuk dalam hatinya, namun tak dihiraukannya. Ia juga memperhatikan lebam-lebam yang tercipta di tubuh mungil gadis itu. Ia menggulirkan pandangannya dan mendapati Naruto tengah menatapnya penuh rasa kelegaan.

Setelah membaringkan Sakura di sebuah bangku yang ada di sana, Sasuke langsung melesat menuju tempat Naruto dan Kakashi yang sudah menunggunya.

"Kalian lebih cepat tiga menit dari waktu yang kalian sampaikan tadi," ucap Naruto disertai senyum terima kasih.

"Hn, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu _keren_ sendirian," ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Mau tak mau Naruto _nyengir _lima jari. Begitu pun dengan Kakashi. Ia tak menyangka jika Sasuke bisa senarsis itu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Biasanya pemuda itu akan selalu serius ketika akan bertarung. Bahkan saking seriusnya, wajahnya tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi manusiawi.

"Lebih baik kita fokus. Sepertinya mereka akan mulai menyerang," ucap Kakashi.

Naruto dan Sasuke segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melawan. Naruto sudah dalam mode sennin sedangkan Sasuke dan Kakashi sudah mengaktifkan sharingan.

"Perhatikan awan," ucap Sasuke pada Naruto dan Kakashi. Seketika keduanya mendongak. "jika awan itu menutupi bulan, segera serang mereka. Itulah titik lemahnya," lanjutnya datar dengan suara pelan agar musuh tak mendengar. Keduanya langsung mengangguk paham.

"Sepertinya rencana kalian sangat matang," ejek Isao. "tapi jangan harap kalian bisa mengalahkan kami dengan mudah,"

Naruto, Sasuke dan Kakashi tak menggubrisnya. Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan _mangekyou sharingan_ ketika _sharingan_ miliknya menangkap sebuah pergerakkan dari Hiroshi. Beruntung saat itu Hiroshi sedang menatap matanya, sehingga dengan mudah pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu terperangkap dalam _genjutsu_nya.

Tubuh pemuda itu menegang dalam diam, tak lama kemudian bergetar lalu jatuh dengan lutut dan kedua tangan yang menumpu berat badannya. Keringat dingin keluar sebesar biji jagung dan matanya terbuka lebar. Keempat orang temannya bingung sendiri melihat keadaan Hiroshi yang tiba-tiba menjadi seperti orang yang ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, hah!" teriak Isao.

"Ia ada dalam _genjutsu_ milikku," jawab Sasuke datar. _Mangekyou sharingan _miliknya berputar penuh semangat. "jika kau tak lupa aku seorang Uchiha,"

Isao langsung menyerang Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan perintah dari Arata. Ia sudah terlanjur emosi melihat saudaranya yang terlihat begitu ketakutan saat ini. Namun ketika ia hendak melakukan sebuah segel, _Susano'o_ milik Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menggenggam tubuhnya.

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru,"

Sasuke melempar tubuh Isao ke tempat asalnya hingga menabrak pohon besar dengan sangat keras. Bunyi 'krak' ala tulang patah terdengar cukup jelas bagi keempat temannya. Isao langsung pingsan ditempat.

"Ck, kau '_kan_ tak perlu menggunakan _Susano'o_, _Teme_." Naruto berdecak memandang Sasuke. "ingat kondisi matamu,"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tanpa memandang Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah sambil memegangi dahinya dan menggeleng kepalanya dramatis. Berteman dengan orang-orang keras kepala macam Sasuke dan Sakura cukup membuat kepalanya serasa ingin pecah.

Cahaya bulan meredup. Tampak awan menutupi tubuh sang ratu. Hal itu tentunya menjadi keuntungan sendiri bagi tim Naruto. Ia tahu jelas, meskipun malam ini adalah bulan purnama, puncak kekuatan mereka bukanlah terletak pada bulannya yang bulat, melainkan pada sinarnya yang mampu memberikan energi lebih pada klan Kawaguchi itu. Dan jika awan menutupinya, sinar itu tak lagi mampu memberikan energinya.

"Awan sialan," desis Sato. Ia sedang merangkul Isao yang pingsan dan membawanya menuju temannya yang lain.

"Asami, obati Isao," tukas Sato. Ia meletakkan Isao di tanah. "Arata-_taichou_ akan membantuku melawan mereka,"

Asami mengangguk paham lalu segera membawa Isao ketempat yang agak jauh dari tempat sebelumnya agar tak ada yang mengganggu sesi pengobatan khusus klan mereka. Sebelumnya ia sempat menatap sengit tiga orang laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai musuhnya dan mengumpat.

"Dua puluh menit lagi aku akan kembali," ujarnya lalu menghilang.

Mereka mengangguk singkat lalu fokusnya kembali tertuju pada Naruto, Sasuke dan Kakashi. Sekali lagi harus mereka akui, tiga orang yang mereka hadapi sekarang ini sebenarnya bukanlah tandingan mereka. Ketiga orang itu terlalu kuat untuk di taklukkan, apalagi Sasuke dan Naruto yang sekarang menjadi pondasi terkokoh desa aliansi. Kemampuan mereka juga sudah tersohor sampai pelosok negri. Kakashi dan Sasuke yang memakai _sharingan_ membuat Sato maupun Arata tak bisa dengan mudah mengendalikkannya. Dan kali ini, mereka lah yang terhimpit.

Tapi mereka harus mengalahkannya agar dendam klannya dapat terbalaskan. Bukan dendam bebuyutan antara klan mereka dan klan Aburame seperti yang di tanyakan Naruto, masalah itu berbeda pembahasan, tapi ini lebih menjurus pada dendam sesaat akibat tetua dan juga anggota klan mereka tertangkap dan terkurung di penjara Houzuki.

Sato dan Arata langsung menyerang mereka dengan _taijutsu_. Mereka sama sekali melupakan kekkei genkainya, juga tak sadar jika Naruto, Kakashi dan Sasuke mempunyai keahlian _taijutsu _diatas rata-rata. Apalagi kini Naruto berada dalam mode sennin. Kekuatannya bisa meningkat dua kali lipat.

Ketika Sato melawan Kakashi dan Sasuke, tinggallah Naruto dan Arata yang masih saling diam dan saling menatap. Tak lama kemudian mereka saling menyerang dengan kunai. Wajah keduanya diliputi rasa amarah yang tinggi. Gigi yang menggeletuk, rahang mengeras serta tenaga mereka kerahkan untuk dapat menjatuhkan lawan masing-masing.

Bunyi khas tamparan kunai yang bergesekkan membuat mereka berdua mundur. Nafas mereka pun memburu. Keduanya kembali berduel dan menampilkan kebolehan mereka dalam menggunakan _ninjutsu._

Kakashi mengalirkan _chidori_ pada katananya saat Sato mencoba menyerangnya dengan _kuchiyose_ kelabang yang tak terlalu besar. Cukup sulit untuk mengenai tubuh kelabang itu karena pergerakannya yang cepat. Setelah mendapatkan posisi nyaman untuk menyerang, Kakashi langsung menebas kepala kelabang itu. Ditusuknya kelabang itu hingga darah berwarna hitam berceceran. Setelahnya, _kuchiyose_ itu menghilang meninggalkan sang tuan yang menatap Sasuke dan Kakashi marah.

"Kalian memang selalu merepotkan,"

"Sebaiknya kau tinggalkan tempat ini," ucap Sasuke datar tanpa menggubris Sato.

"Aku takkan pernah pergi dari sini sampai tujuan kami membunuh kalian tercapai, Uchiha." desis Sato.

"Kalau begitu kami akan mengusirmu secara paksa," ucap Kakashi.

Sato langsung menyerang keduanya. Sedangkan yang diserang hanya diam di tempat. Ia membuka segel yang sepertinya segel _Shouton*_.

"_Shouton : Hasho Koryu!*_"

Dan benar saja, muncullah sebuah naga besar berwarna biru langit berbentuk Kristal yang siap untuk menyerang Sasuke dan Kakashi. Tapi anehnya, Sasuke masih tetap diam, sedangkan Kakashi berdiri dibelakanya dan tampak tenang-tenang saja. Keduanya malah menggunakan _chidori nagashi_ yang langsung menyelimuti dirinya membuat Sato berdecih.

Saat naga Kristal itu menyerang Sasuke, dengan cepat ia melompat dan menebas naga Kristal itu dengan katanya yang berlumurkan _chidori_. Sato pun bingung melihat elemen kebanggaannya dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah.

"Jangan kau pikir aku tak pernah melawan _Shouton_ seperti itu," ucap Sasuke. _Chidori _masih menyelimutinya. "seharusnya kau tahu jika elemenmu takkan berguna pada kami,"

Seketika Sato menggeram. Ia lupa jika kedua musuhnya pemilik elemen petir dan juga elemen api. Kedua elemen itu adalah musuh bebuyutan bagi _Shouton_ miliknya. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal penting itu? Bahkan sebelumnya ia juga mengetahui kalau Sasuke memiliki kontrol chakra yang baik, satu lagi kelemahan untuk elemen miliknya. Dan jika ia teliti lagi, ketiga musuhnya saat ini adalah pemilik elemen angin, petir dan api. Jika ditambah Sakura yang memiliki kontrol chakra yang sangat baik, bertambah tidak berguna saja elemennya itu.

"Kau tahu juga mengenai _jutsu_ku. Tak kusangka kau bahkan pernah melawannya,"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Seharusnya kau bertanya pada Guren jika kau mengenalnya,"

Yeah, Sato tahu siapa itu Guren. Kunoichi bawahan Orochimaru yang memiliki elemen seperti dirinya. Ia bahkan pernah berduel dengan Guren sebelum perang dunia keempat bersama Yuukimaru. Sato tidak terkejut ketika Sasuke menyinggung soal Guren. Ia pasti mengenalnya karena pernah menjadi bawahan Orochimaru juga. Sato juga tak heran jika Sasuke mengetahui kelemahan elemen miliknya. Pemuda itu pasti sering bertarung dengan Guren meskipun hanya _sparing_.

Namun, meskipun ia mengetahui Sasuke dan Kakashi takkan mempan dengan jutsunya, ia tetap nekat memakainya sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih besar dari yang tadi, bahkan Naruto dan Arata yang sedang bertarung sampai terhenti karena tertutup bayangan naga besar itu. Arata merutuki kebodohan anggotanya itu.

"Dasar bodoh. Sinar bulan jadi tertutup karena tubuh besar naganya itu," desis Arata.

Naruto awalnya terkejut saat melihat naga itu. Ia ingin membantu Sasuke, ketika ia melihat Kakashi disana, diurungkan segera niatnya itu. Lagi pula ia mempunyai lawan yang harus ia hadapi. Tapi ketika ia melihat tubuh besar naga itu menutup sinar bulan, seringai kemenangan tumbuh di wajahnya.

Sato mulai menyeringai melihat Sasuke dan Kakashi yang sampai harus mendongak saat menatap naga Kristal miliknya. Namun dengan cepat seringai itu luntur saat telinganya mendengar sesuatu dari atas.

Benar saja, seorang kunoichi yang tadi sempat di kendalikan Asami muncul dan dengan cepat menghancurkan naga Kristal miliknya tanpa ia bisa menghindar.

"SHANNAROOOO!" teriak Sakura dan langsung menghancurkan naga Kristal itu dari kepalanya.

Nafas gadis itu stabil. Tak terengah seperti biasanya.

"Aku harap aku tidak terlambat, Kakashi-_sensei_…" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya. ".. dan Sasuke-_kun_," senyum angkuh tumbuh diwajah ayunya.

Di posisi Naruto, seseorang dengan seninya yang hidup membantu Naruto melumpuhkan Arata untuk sementara. Sedangkan keduanya langsung pindah ke tempat Kakashi, Sasuke dan Sakura berada. Meninggalkan Arata dan Sato yang baru saja mundur ke tempat ketuanya dilumpuhkan dengan ular buatan yang dapat menyerap chakra.

"Kuharap kami tidak terlambat,"

Naruto menggeleng penuh semangat. "Tentu tidak. Kau dan Sakura-_chan_ datang disaat yang tepat…" Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak partnernya. "..Sai,"

.

.

Perhatian seluruhnya kini tertumpu pada Sakura. Gadis itu hanya mengernyitkan dahi mendapat tatapan terkejut Naruto dan Kakashi serta pandangan menyelidik Sasuke —meski tertutupi dengan ekspresinya yang datar.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau tampak lebih mengerikan dari _Nenek_ Tsunade kalau menggunakan _Byakugou_," kata Naruto. Menatap tubuh Sakura yang kini berhiaskan segel _Byakugou_.

Sakura meringis. "Kau sudah pernah melihatnya saat perang, Naruto."

Naruto mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Tapi aku senang lebam dan bengkak di tubuhmu sudah hilang,"

"Ya, aku menggunakan _Sozo Saisei_ setelah Sai membangunkanku," ucap Sakura. "lalu kami segera datang ke sini untuk membantu setelah sebelumnya melumpuhkan satu orang yang tadi terperangkap _genjutsu_," lanjutnya sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Aku juga sudah membawa Kotetsu dan Izumo ke rumah sakit. Luka mereka cukup parah," tambah Sai.

"Baguslah, Sai." ucap Kakashi.

Kakashi menghela nafas pelan. Bersyukur karena Sakura dan Sai datang dan menolong mereka. Tak lama netra sayunya berpaling pada Sakura.

"Kami tentu membutuhkanmu, Sakura." kata Kakashi. "terutama Sasuke yang sejak tadi menggunakan _mangekyou sharingan_,"

Sasuke langsung me-_non-aktifkan_ _mangekyou sharingan_nya ketika melihat pandangan sendu Sakura beralih padanya. Rasa aneh menjalari tubuhnya ketika kedua manic hijau itu menelusuri wajahnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia balik menatap Sakura membuat tiga orang temannya menatap mereka aneh.

Menyadari suasana aneh karena ucapannya, Kakashi segera berdeham. "Lebih baik kita kembali pada pertarungan. Mereka sudah pulih kembali,"

Kini, mereka berempat kembali berkonsentrasi pada sisa musuh di hadapannya. Keempat mantan partner itu berjejer seolah menunjukkan mereka lah yang paling berhak atas daerah ini.

Di sini, terlihat Naruto lah yang paling bersemangat. Ia mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada dan menyeringai penuh semangat.

"Yeah, kita buat Tim Tujuh kembali kompak seperti saat perang,"

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

*Ketsueki: darah.

*Shouton: Hasho koryu: naga kristal

Woaaaaa, chap paling panjang dalam fic ini. Gomen atas keterlambatan updatenya. Saya harus ngubek-ngubek plotnya trus nyari timing yang pas buat gabungin tim tujuh. Udah gitu, chap ini udah dirombak beberapa kali. Saya juga harus nyari nama klan dan akhirnya jeng jeng.. jadilah saya pake penname saya sendiri sebagai OC nya. Hahaha. Untuk klan Aburame, saya bakal siapin kejutan. Klan itu sejarahnya bakalan saya acak-acak. Hehe. *summimasen, om MK*

Saya cuman coba-coba masukkin penjara Houzuki supaya terkesan kaya canon beneran. Hehe, tapi ga nyangka kalo nyambung.

Saya juga sengaja buat Sasu lebih ekspresif disini biar ga terlalu kaku. Kesian ah ntar ga bisa ngeluarin ekspresi kalo kaku mulu.

Ada yang tau Guren? Itu loh anak buah Orochimaru yang punya elemen _Shouton_ atau elemen Kristal. Saya inget kelemahan elemen itu ada di elemen api, angin, petir sama pengendalian chakra yang baik. Semua itu dimiliki sama tim tujuh. Dan setelah saya masukkin ternyata nyambung karena Sasu juga mantan anak buah om Orochi. Yeeeeyyyy~

Tsukigakure. Tsuki itu kan artinya bulan. Saya mikir kan klan Kawaguchi kuat pas bulan purnama, jadi cocok kalo nama desanya Tsukigakure. Sedangkan buat nama pemimpinnya ada di chap selanjutnya. Tolong untuk OC yang saya buat disini jangan di copas. Kalo anda mau copas, Tolong untuk izin ke saya dulu. Hargai saya sebagai pembuat OCnya.

Kalo masih ada typo, feelnya belom dapet atau kekurangan lainnya saya bener2 minta maaf. Saya masih dalam tahap belajar heheh.

Sehabis read tolong di reviuw yaaa…


End file.
